


Songs In The Basement

by DaGuppz (orphan_account), Dream_addicted



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Submission, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_addicted/pseuds/Dream_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up in a basement, his head spinning around and his memories blurred.<br/>He doesn't know how he ended up there or why, but now his only objective is to escape from a nightmare that  has just started.</p><p>Three men around him with his same fate: Jordon, Matt and Aron.<br/>Three men that likes to humiliate, beat and use them like slaves, called the "owners": George, Dylan and Jay.</p><p>It is so hard to survive to something like this, but Danny doesn't want to die or to bend over.<br/>Can violence hide love, or sorrow create bonds? Can wounds be healed by kisses and fear fade away with caresses? Danny is skeptical, costantly afraid of pain and punishments, but he still tries to find someone to trust, to bond with.<br/>Can he survive all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Day 1 and morning of Day 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwarrior/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Songs in The Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188752) by [DaGuppz (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz). 



**DAY 1: Waking up. What the fuck is happening?**

**DAY 2 MORNING: Starting understanding how things works here. Unfortunately.**

 

Danny moaned as he rolled over on the cold concrete. His head was aching and so were his limbs. He opened his eyes and looked from side to side in the dark room.  
A warehouse from the looks.

"Morning, sleepy." Said a rough, scratchy voice from the corner opposite of his. Danny looked over and saw, even though he had to squint because he didn't have his contacts or glasses, a man with a matted mess of hair, he was thin and looked battered and beaten.

Danny sat up and became incredibly self conscience when he realized he was butt naked.  
He hunched over and covered himself with his body.

"Hey, Aron, wake up, your fucking team mate is here." Danny heard rambunctious laughter from his right and another voice screamed back, "That's rude, Jordon! Stop it!"

So Jordon, Aron and whoever the other guy is. Danny listened to Aron and Jordon arguing back and forth until a door opened, the metal scraping the ground, a light blinding him.  
He shut his eyes and opened them again to see a tall man with black, wavy hair standing in the door way, his hands shoved in his pockets.  
"Jorel told me to shut you guys up."

The one guy, who's name Danny didn't know, looked terrified.  
"I don't wanna do anything today so just keep it down." He turns to the the guy with the matted down, curly hair.  
"Hey, Matty." He says, running his fingers through the knots in the other's hair, "We need to brush this out don't we? I'll find Jorel and ask him if that's okay, alright, Matty?"  
The smaller man nodded, his eyes squeezed closed as, "Okay, Dylan."  
It was barely above a whisper as he said the name.

Dylan kissed the top of his head and left the room again, shutting the door behind him, leaving them all in the dark again.

"Matthew, stop whining. You've got the nice guy, Aron and I have to deal with Jorel and George." Jordon sneered at the guy trembling in the corner.

"And so does the new guy." Danny hears Aron say. The first thing he's said in a calm voice since Danny's been there.  
"What's you name?" Aron asked.

"Daniel Murillo, but I'd prefer if you'd call me Danny." His voice carried easily in the quiet room and sounded more cheerful than the others.  
"So, Jordon, when's your daddy gonna come get you?" Aron sounded like he was taunting the other man.  
"We all know you have fucking Stockholm Syndrome for your daddy." Aron was definitely taunting Jordon.

"At least he loves me." Jordon shot back.  
Aron snorted and laughed loudly, "Oh my fucking God! That's the best thing ever! Dylan loves Matt more than George loves you!"  
He continued to laugh for the next hour it seemed, he sounded deranged and detached to the scenario at hand until the door opened again and he shut up.

A different man stood there, shorter, big gauges in his ears, his body covered in tattoos.  
"Aron, bring Danny up to my room please."

 

 

Danny gulped harshly as Aron led him by the hand out of the room, up a flight of stairs, through a lounge like room, up more stairs, right around a corner, up six more steps and into a room.  
It was lush with a large bed with red sheets and pillows, a brown duvet. A night stand stood on either side of the bed, one was covered in various pill bottles and the other with books and pens, almost all of them chewed into oblivion.

Aron kneeled down on the floor and motioned for Danny to do the same.  
As he did he heard foot steps coming up the stairs.  
"Hi, boys." It was that guy with the gauges again.  
The door was closed and Danny saw the guy walk in front of his field of vision, which was quite short and blurry.  
The guy crouched in front of him and said, "I'm Jorel. Nice to meet you, Danny. I've been very excited for to finally meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you from the people I got you from."

Danny looked the guy over, he was no where near as skinny as Aron but not as built as that Dylan guy.  
"Not one for speaking, eh?"

Danny shook his head, he didn't want to say anything to agitate the man.  
"That's good. It's nice to have a change from Aron's salty rudeness." Jorel said, petting the died blonde hair on Danny's head.  
"Hey! That's”" Aron started and was cut off my Jorel back handing him over the mouth.  
"Aron, I will tape up that pretty mouth of”" "Do it then! See if I care, Jorel!" Aron was sassy to say the least.

Jorel stood up and from inside one of the nightstand's drawers he pulled out a roll of bright pink duct tape.  
Jorel pulled off a strip and pushed Aron onto his back.  
"That won't do shit, Jorel! I got fuckin' hands!" He started to laugh again, sounding detached at what was happening once again.

The first strip was placed over his upper lip, then a second, shorter one in the middle, then a smaller, third one at the bottom.  
Aron's laughs were muffled now but just as horrifying.

Aron was trying to tear at the tape and Jorel shoved his hands to his sides and wrapped the tape around them, effectively pinning them to his hips.

Danny stared at the terrifying scene. He didn't want that to happen to him, he'll stay quiet, that's the better choice.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Jorel says as he runs a hand through his hair.  
"I hope I haven't scared you too much. He's been here a long time and never learns."   
Jorel starts to smile, "I bet you're a quick learner, Danny."

Danny wants to move away as Jorel moves closer to him, a hand placed on his chest and the other on his upper arm.  
He whimpers, scared of the other man.  
"Shhhhh. It's fine Danny Boy." Jorel said, nibbling at his neck.

Danny breathed heavily through his nose as Jorel licked and bit at his skin and tendons.  
He moaned loudly and unintentionally as Jorel bit down on his stemocleidomastoid muscle. He wriggled around as he heard Aron giggle at the sound, a muffled slur of words coming from his taped over mouth.

Danny flinched as he felt Jorel's hand touch him, probably where it really shouldn't, and move slowly up and down.

Danny didn't want all of this attention, it freaked him out more than the fact that he was being used as some sex slave.   
He mustered up the courage to ask, "W”What about Aron”n?"

"Awe, Danny Boy, that's so thoughtful to think of your brother like that. You wanna un”tape him for me, baby?" Jorel sounded like he was trying to be loving and coddle Danny, and the fact that he called Aron his brother only confirmed the idea that these people had a dadd kink. As Aron had said previously with Jordon and whoever George is.

Danny nodded and crawled over to Aron, the other's eyes shot over to him and his fists clenched by his sides.  
"Here's a pair of scissors, if you hurt him or me you will be punished, Daniel." Jorel handed him a pair of red handled scissors and he nodded rapidly.

After he had cut Aron out of the tape he had lunged at Jorel, knocking Danny out of the ways.  
Not long after that was Danny brought back to the basement and given a mattress, pillow, blanket and a heavy collar with a keyed padlock chained to a post in the middle of the room.

"Good night, hoe bagels!" Jordon called from his side of the room where he was flopped haphazardly onto his mattress.  
"Good night, Jordon, Danny." Matt said from his corner by the door.

Danny stayed quiet, his far side of the room was dark except for the faint moon light coming through the prison cell style window above him.  
"I said, good night, hoe bagels. That means you, Danny." Jordon said again, sounding a little irritated.

"Good night, Jordon. Good night, Matt."

 

 

Danny rolled around on his mattress, the thin wool blanket wrapped around him tightly. The sun was shining through the window above him and talking from the other three dwellers could be heard.

Aron was incoherently mumbling something and the only words he could make out were "Daddy", "Jordon", and his own name, "Danny".

Danny eventually decided it was time to open his eyes and face the world. You know, stop being a wuss and grab life by the balls.

"Morning." He muttered at the others.  
"Morning." Was the only response he got from Matt before he went back into the convo.

"Any one know what time it is?" Danny asked, sitting up and adjusting the collar around his neck that had turned around in his sleep.

"Almost time to go upstairs." Jordon said before going back into the quiet conversation with Aron and while Matt watched.

"It's also shower day, Jordon, don't forget that." Matt said, smiling happily.

Danny looked around the room more and saw that Jordon and Aron's beds were closer to each other on the right side of the room while Matt's was to the left by the door.  
Danny leaned back against the wall and stared at the door.

When it finally opened Dylan stood there, dressed in a tank top and sagging shorts, he had a ring of keys in his hand as he walked over to Matt.  
He unlocked the padlock on Matt's collar and moved over to Danny.  
As huge as Dylan was he didn't seem scary, he just acted like he was always stoned from the few times Danny had seen him.  
"Hey, don't move from here until I tell you to, okay?"  
Danny nodded and watched as he uncollared Jordon and Aron.

"Alrighty, boys, let's go up stairs." Dylan motioned for then to follow.  
The first to get up was Matt, followed by Jordon, then Danny, and lastly Aron.  
Danny caught a glance at Aron and saw that there was a red mark in the shape of the tape that was over his mouth, along with other fresh marks on his body.

Once they were upstairs Dylan passed out a set of clothes to each man. Danny was handed a tight, orange and black striped tank top, a pair of off white skinny jeans, and a pair of, what looked like, women's underwear.  
Danny looked up at Dylan questioningly and all he got in return was a, "Jorel's choice for you, not mine."

He started with putting the panties on, happy to just be covered up.  
Situating himself was a bit more difficult than he had anticipated, but uncomfortably watching Aron do it had given him an idea of how.


	2. DAY 2 - Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If DAY 1 and that morning were so shocking, what could happen worse?  
> Well, actually many things...

**DAY 2 AFTERNOON: Things can get surely worse, but for now I'm the newbie and owners are less hard on me. For now.**

 

Dylan grabbed Matt’s arm and pulled him to the stairs, the others following the two men, trying to go slow as much as they could.

They soon arrived at the first floor, the lounge like room. It was very big and pretty simple, with no beds and only some couches. Danny noticed that Jordon was looking around anxiously, probably searching for his owner but finding nobody. He saw the brown haired man sitting nervous on one of the couches, trying to appear calm and cocky but unable to hide an afraid look in his eyes.

Who could ever scare so much a man like him?

Danny still didn’t had the occasion to see George but, considering how Aron described him, it was surely someone big and scary, not gentle as Dylan, probably even violent.

 “C’mon, boys…all in that room “ said happily Dylan, pushing Danny’s back and shoving the others towards the door at the left. They all entered it and waited there, looking around annoyed as the door closed behind.

The room was all painted in white and grey, such horrible and depressing colors, and there weren't chairs or tables, nothing on which they could sit or stay.

Some neon lights were fixed on the ceiling and the shadows created by the other men on the concrete were really creepy.

Jay’s room was at the last floor, in the upper part of the building. Matt told him this while they were waiting, whispering to his ear some information that could help him to survive. They were allowed to eat something once per day, directly from their owner’s hands or simply from a bowl left in the basement. He learnt also that once per week their owners (Danny didn’t like the idea of being a property of someone, but didn’t say nothing about it) showered them, and due to this they were given some clothes that they could wear as much as they wanted until their owners didn’t say otherwise. It was still strange for the boy to wear panties since his balls and his cock were extremely uncomfortable, but he had no other choice: always better than wearing tight jeans without nothing under.

Matt continued rumbling for a while, but the man was too worried to listen.

Danny started reflecting upon the whole situation. He was probably in a warehouse in the outskirts of an unknown city, judging from the structure of the rooms and the way they were placed. Probably the three man, Jay, George and Dylan, were the owners of it. Moreover, they had surely organized rooms for their “games” with their slaves, but also the lounge and basement where he and the other would sleep, and had anyway some spare rooms like the one in which he was at the moment.

Trying to escape from a building like this was hard if not impossible, especially with so few information.

The only working strategy was to obey Jay and do whatever he wanted, possibly gaining in the meanwhile some intel that could help him to escape and return home.

He didn’t remember anything about how he was captured. The moment before he was trying to survive with his low pay, the moment after some men broke into his apartment and kidnapped him.

They were sitting on the floor, Charlie and Aron in opposite corners, while him and Matt were sitting together against a wall, whispering softly so that nobody could hear them.

“They don’t like that we make noise while we are alone. Usually, when they are not with us, they are busy with other things like writing songs or watching tv, so they cannot stand us talking loud. If you’re a troublemaker and you annoy them, they punish you. If you don’t obey their orders, they punish you. If you harm one of your brothers, they punish you. We have some rules. Breaking them means pain, my friend” said slowly the black haired man, softly trembling between words.

Danny nodded, trying to remember every single thing that he could hear. The more he knew, the longer he would have survived to all of this.

His brothers. He looked around to see the other men imprisoned like him in that place. They weren’t his brothers for sure. And what about Jay? Should he call him dad?

“Who’s George?” asked Danny.

Matt froze for a moment. He started looking at his feet, clearly scared.

“I…I don’t like talking about him” whispered the man hugging his own legs.

“Please, I need to know” continnued Danny using the most sweetest voice he had.

Matt sighed, rasping his hair.

“ George...George is violent. I belonged to him only for a few days and I swear on god they were the worst of my life. He loves to humiliate and beat. I didn’t like him. At all. Pray to never finish in his hands ‘cause you would rather die” answered the boy, shutting his mouth and closing in himself.

Danny tried to make him talk a bit more, but the curly haired man refused every time, saying that he didn’t want troubles.

He gave up and leaned against the concrete, looking around, studying the men around him.

Charlie was scraping nervously his legs with his nails, eyes lost in his thoughts, head down; Aron was talking to himself, growling angry and moving apprehensive, while Matt was the most afraid one: he was literally trembling and whining in fear.

Danny couldn’t understand all this anxiety around him, but it wasn’t surely a good sign.

The door opened with a metallic sound, Dylan again smiling in front of them.

“You two, Jay wants your asses upstairs “ he said with a grin. Aron gave him a nasty look and sighed. The two men got up and moved toward the exit, looking with resentment to the owner and leaving him with the others.

They walked the path towards the room, Danny looking around and studying everything. He wanted to find something like a window, a door, anything that could lead him to the external world. His plan wasn’t exactly escaping soon, but having another option was always the best idea.

Aron hissed at him, capturing  his attention.

“ Don’t behave so suspiciously. Just look in front of you and walk. If someone of them sees you, you’re fucked up” whispered the skinny man, pulling him towards the stairs.

Danny obeyed and fixed his eyes on Aron’s figure, following him and arriving in the upper part of the building.

The other man grumbled and opened the door, entering the bedroom illuminated by some candles. There was no one waiting for them, so they just remained there for few minutes, looking around at how the environment changed from their last visit. Everything was colored with a vivid red, from the pillows on the bed, to the sheets, the ceiling and the floor. A door was slightly visible at the end of the room, hidden in the dark. There were some scarlet ropes put on the ground, near the wardrobe on their left. 

Seeing them sent shivers of fear along Danny’s back, imagining what was their purpose.

Aron shrugged and closed the door, kneeling next to Danny and waiting in silence his owner. Danny imitated him, eyes big from both anxiety and nervousness.

They stayed there for few minutes without hearing a single sound, looking at the shadows created on the wall by the flames of the candles.

The door behind them opened again and Jay entered the room humming a song. He looked down to them with a smiling face, clearly eager of being there.

“ How are you two today?” asked happily, crouching down in front of Danny.

“Dirty and stinky as always, what did you expect? You have to shower us, so c’mon!” growled Aron shaking hands in a  
threatening way.

Danny’s eyes got wider as he saw Jay slapping the other man in his face with so much strength and violence, that for a moment he thought that he had broken his nose. The movement was so sudden and fast, that the avoiding it was almost impossible.

Aron whimpered in pain and took his face in his hands, trying to reduce the pain.

“ You mother fuck-”

Another violent slap. Danny whined afraid, trying to appear as small as he could, fearing that Jay could treat him in the same manner.

Aron squatted down on the pavement, moaning suffering and finally shutting up. Silence fell for some seconds in the room, interrupted only by the sounds that the man was making.

Jay’s attention returned to Danny, his smile still there.

“Your brother never learns. You won’t make his same error, right?” said with sweet voice, caressing Danny’s head slowly.

Danny nodded scared, his hazel eyes big and full of fear.

Jay smiled again, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Then get on the bed” whispered the man to his ear, licking provocative his neck and tightening his hold.

Danny got up with a sudden movement, walking silently to the bed and laying on it.

He could see Aron looking at him fiercely, his brown eyes burning of jealousy. It was clear that he wasn’t used not to be at the centre of the attention, but at the same time he seemed strangely satisfied of how things were going.

Jay, instead, was extremely happy. His gaze was full of lust and something else that Danny couldn’t identify exactly.

He laid down on the bed and sighed in relief.

The softness of the red sheets and the pillows was overwhelming, caressing his skin as he relaxed on them.

" Stay put, Aron" ordered their owner, receiving a grunt from the skinny man as he walked toward the bed.

Jay sat next to him, looking at Danny like a predator in front of his prey.

"Too many clothes. Take them off" ordered again.

Danny nodded and sat up, taking off the tank top in few seconds. He didn’t like at all that type of clothing, but they were always better that than being naked.

Jay licked his own lips as he saw his muscular chest, his hands anxious of touching him but motionless. Danny smiled to him, trying to appear nice, and took off also his pair of jeans, remaining with only his panties on.

His owner looked at him, from the bottom to the top. His eyes were hungry, studying his body and literally craving for it.

"Down"

Danny tossed his clothes away, returning with his back on the mattress, closing his eyes scared.

Jay touched his torso with one hand, pressing his fingers against his muscles and enjoying the softness and the strength of his body. The man liked touching him, that was for sure: he caressed his hair and cuddled him like a dog. However, after some minutes of sweet petting, his hands went down his stomach to his pelvis.

Danny could see Jay’s eyes, the pupils so large that his chocolate irises were reduced to only a ring. His gaze was  
ravenous, hungry of him.

Aron was sitting in the right corner of the room, a fierce expression on his face, silent like a dead, watching Danny as Jay leant over and placed his mouth on his body.

Danny moaned softly when Jay bit his throat, leaving a purple mark on his skin and sending shivers of pleasure all along his back. A wave of desire pervaded the young boy, making his muscle contract every time Jay’s lips touched him, every time his hands massaged his ribs and hips. He loved it, he loved being at the centre of this man’s world. He could feel his fingers touching lightly his thighs and slowly going up. He almost shouted when Jay’s hand took off his panties, tossing them away, and closed on his red erection, so needy of attentions. The owner smiled proudly as he moaned, stimulating his dick, tracing a path from the top to the base, moving his skin up and down. Another moan escaped his mouth when Jay massaged his slit, making him shiver and shout again in pleasure.

“Yes, Danny, yes. Moan, I love hearing you moaning” said excited the man continuing pumping his cock.

Danny could see how much Jay was enjoying all of this: his erection through his jeans should have hurt a lot, his heavy breath caressing his face.

“Aron, come here” whispered their owner. Aron got up immediately, eager to do something.

“Suck my cock” ordered Jay with a raspy voice. The skinny man kneeled in front of the other man and rubbed his face against Jay’s thigh, showing all his submission and moaning slowly.

The owner growled satisfied, with one hand jerking off Danny and with the other grabbing Aron from his hair and pushing him against his crotch.

Danny had closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the pleasure that Jay was giving him, the slowly strokes of his hand on his dick, the flashes of lust that were making him going crazy. His chest was going up and down frantically, his breath heavy, his cheeks and lips of a brilliant red.

He opened one eye and saw Aron pulling down the zip of Jay’s jeans, letting free his erection and pushing his face against the fabric of his boxers.

The moan that Jay did was like a lash in his abdomen, making his guts clench and his cock pulsing in pleasure. God, yeah, he liked that deep sound, it makes his head go mad and his need of sex stronger than ever.

Jay leaned over him, his face centimeters away, his breath caressing Danny’s face.

“You’re so fucking handsome” stated the man before kissing him. It was a fierce kiss, with lips clashing and tongues intertwining, Jay’s thumb massaging Danny’s top and making him moan again.

It was wonderful, laying in a bed with this guy next to him, pumping his cock like crazy, kissing him and making him feel insanely good.

“Aron” called Jay rudely. The man lifted his head and looked to his owner with fierce eyes, almost cursing him for interrupting his job.

“Suck your brother’s cock” ordered with a smirk Jay.

Aron grunted in disapproval, shaking his head.

“No”

Jay frowned, suddenly looking bigger than he was. Aron bended down, his eyes burning with rage.

“I’ll punish you later for this. Now get between your fucking brother’s legs and suck his fucking cock” hissed Jay  
threatening. Aron snarled, obeying the order and placing himself next to Danny, lowering his head and engulfing his erection in his mouth.

Danny gasped for air, closing eyes again and feeling Jay’s mouth exploring his own, his tongue tracing a path inside it, teeth biting his lips.

“Holy shit” groaned Danny in pleasure.

Jay’s hands were all over him, touching and stimulating every sensitive spot of his body, pushing him more and more near the end. It felt so good, so damn good.

“You’re not allowed to cum” whispered Jay with a wicked voice, licking his ear and biting down his neck. Danny whined softly as Aron licked the top of his cock, his tongue swirling around and sucking every inch of his dick.

It was too much, he needed to cum, he wanted to.

“Dannyboy, if you cum I’ll have to punish you” threatened Jay with a panting voice, one of his hands jerking himself.

The young man shook slowly his head, guts tightening as he felt that wonderful sensation in his lower abdomen.

It was Aron’s fault, his mouth felt too good, making him moan like a whore.

Danny closed his eyes and emitted a liberating shout, orgasm hitting him like a hurricane. It was wonderful, Jay was kissing him, Aron still sucking his cock and his whole body was trembling in pleasure. It felt good, it was like heaven, cumming right there in his brother’s mouth and kissing his owner. It felt good.

He breathed hardly, shaking and trembling as he saw Aron spitting away on the floor his load, white drips coming down from his lips.

He heard a displeased sound next to him, something like a growl.

“I told you not to cum yet, I wanted to do other things before it” snarled Jay.

Even though Danny was still numb due to the orgasm, he immediately understood the danger. Before he could even get up, Jay took out from nowhere the red ropes and tied his wrists together.

How could he do that?

Danny’s face was a mix of shock, confusion and fear.

Aron left immediately the bed, crouching next to it and hiding from his owner.

Danny looked up and saw Jay’s face, completely blank and expressionless.

“W-What are you gonna do to me?” whined Danny as Jay put other ropes around his ankles, immobilizing him.

“Punish you” hissed Jay, getting away from the bed and going towards the wardrobe. He opened It and took something out of it, returning to Danny with a vicious expression.

Danny looked at what he had in his hand and froze.

A whip.

Wait, was he serious?

“Jay, what are you going to d-”

A whipping on his arm made him scream, growling in pain.

That hurt, that hurt a lot, he didn’t like it.

“You have to learn to obey me” said Jay with a neutral tone, like if he was distant from all of this.

Another lashing on his arm, the left one.

Danny whined in pain, tears slowly dripping from his eyes. The skin on his arms was burning, burning like if someone had lit on a fire on him.

He wanted to stop, he didn’t feel good anymore, this was too much painful.

The whip was merciless, tearing up his skin and making him scream, shout, curse.

After some minutes the torture stopped, leaving him all sweaty and full of pain: Danny was breathing heavily, eyes closed and red, his cheeks wet from the tears.

Aron was still hidden next to the bed, silent and watchful, while Jay was panting near to Danny, his head lowered on the other, foreheads touching, eyes closed.

“I’m sorry” he whispered with a voice so low that only Danny could hear it.

“I’m so sorry, I had to. Please, forgive me. I didn’t want to, but I had to”

Danny’s eyes got wide due to those words. He was about to say something but Jay shut him up with a kiss, untying  the ropes, leaving him free.

“Go to shower” ordered the man, pointing towards the other door in the room.

Danny got up from the bed, a suffering expression as he moved his arms. He saw Jay’s jaw clench when he whined in pain, returning to his normal expression when he left the room.

Before closing the door he heard some words.

“Now it’s your turn, Aron”

He shivered just at the thought of what Jay was going to do.

He shook his head and looked around.

It was an empty bathroom, with some showers hanging from the walls and a bathtub at the end of the room.

Danny jumped when he heard someone shouting in Jay’s room, eyes getting bigger as he recognized Aron’s voice.

He sighed, knowing that he couldn’t do anything, and moved under one of the showers, turning the knob and letting the water flow on him.

It was like a bliss. He was naked in the shower, arms wrapped around his body, trembling slightly as his wounds started burning again. It was like hell, so much pain that even gritting his teeth wad not enough.

The screaming in Jay’s room finally stopped. Danny heard the door of the bathroom creaking and being closed, Aron’s silhouette appearing next to him.

“You okay?” asked Aron with a neutral voice, entering the shower beside him.

Danny tried not to look at the other, but the temptation was too strong. He turned his head slightly to see the other man and jumped when he saw the purple and red marks on his neck and the signs of whips on his skin. His chest and his thighs were full of scarlet longitudinal wounds, some of them still dripping blood.

Aron intercepted the boy’s look and frowned, his brown eyes reduced to two black abysses.

“What? Impressed?”

Danny looked away ashamed, rubbing his own body under the shower, trying not to turn around and give another look to him.

Jay was kinder with him, this was for sure. The long scratches he had on his arms were not even big and deep as the ones that Aron had on his chest and legs.

He shook his head and shoulders, reclining his head and letting the water overwhelm him.

He sighed slowly. How was possible that Jay was so violent? He treated him well, with cuddles and kisses, but then he did that error and Jay went mad, beating him up and even making him bleed, asking forgiveness few minutes after. It was so strange. He felt like a dog who did something wrong and received his punishment, but still was not able to understand where he went wrong.

And what about Aron? Why did he continue behaving like that? He had been there for a longer time than Danny, he should know all the rules and the consequences of breaking them, and still liked upsetting Jay.

Why?

Danny turned around, hoping not to be seen again by the other man.

Aron was standing under the water, hands leaning against the wall and head down. His black hair were flat and all wet, his wounds of a bright red still spilling scarlet bubbles of blood. He seemed so vulnerable and weak, so slim and  
undernourished. Danny made some steps in his direction, stopping immediately when Aron’s head turned towards him, a strange look in his eyes.

They both stayed motionless for some seconds, irises gazing at irises. Tension was palpable in the air, Aron was in a defensive pose, ready to respond to an attack. Danny stood put, waiting for a sign from the other that could allow him to go further.

Then, Aron’s head turned again towards the wall, his muscles relaxing.

Danny moved to him, arriving right behind his back. Aron didn’t move when he touched the skin of his back, not even when he moved forward and hugged him from behind, chest against back.

“Why are you doing this?” asked dryly the skinny man, eyes still closed.

Danny stood silent for some minutes, feeling the fast breathing of the other man, his heartbeat sounding like a drum.

“Because I need someone close to me. This is too much…and you’re wounded…” answered softly Danny, closing his arms on Aron’s torso, leaning his head on his nape.

The young man kissed in a sweet way his shoulder, caressing him on his chest and feeling Aron’s body relaxing and responding to his hands. For a moment, Danny thought that they could be together, face this torture day by day supporting each other. He though, hoped this, even when Aron turned around and kissed him on his mouth, a kiss so full of pain, screaming for help.

Then the dream fell into pieces.

Aron growled and shoved Danny away, snarling infuriated.

“Stay away from me! The only thing that you could offer me are troubles. Don’t even try to touch me again!" hissed the skinny man.

In that exact moment the door opened and Jay came into the room. Silent fell there as the two men looked at their owner, mouths shut.

Jorel sighed shaking his head.

“Today I don’t feel like taking care of you two anymore: you gave me enough problems for a day. Take a shower, take your clothes and get back to the basement” grumbled upset the man with a firm voice.

“And don’t even try to do something else. If I find out that you disobeyed me again, I’ll show you what true pain is” threatened before leaving the room.

Aron shispered some insults and curses, returning showering himself again.

“Better move, fucker” snarled Aron.

Danny sighed sad.

This was too much for him.


	3. DAY 2 - Night & DAY 3- Dawn and morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting worse each day. The problem is that Danny's owner is getting worse too...

**DAY 2  NIGHT: This place is cold as fuck. What should I do?**

**DAY 3  DAWN: Another day. What is gonna happen to me this time?**

**DAY 3  MORNING: This is a nightmare. I wanna die.**

Here he was again, curled on a dirty mattress in the basement.

It was terrible cold, so freezing that he was slowly losing his limb’s perception, his breath forming little white clouds in the icy air of the room. His wounds on his arms were burning like hell, sending shivers of pain alongside his back and head every time he rolled on his side in the sheets.

It was all dark, even the sky outside the cell was black, with no moon or stars.

Creepy.

After showering, both Aron and him left the bathroom and returned to Jay’s room. There they found two iron bowls on the red floor with some meat and bread inside them, still hot and tasty: it was wonderful, Danny’s hunger finally disappearing for a moment, but returning immediately after he finished eating.

After that Danny took his pair of trousers, wearing them, but refused profoundly to get also the tank top and the panties. He didn’t like those clothes and nobody forced him to dress with them, so he was free to do what he wanted.

However, now he was regretting that decision. His lower parts were uncomfortable in those skinny jeans, while the upper part of his body was in contact with the icy air of the basement, making him shiver.

Jordon was snoring loudly, probably the only one really resting. Aron was sleeping too, but his dreams were haunted and he was moving and talking, whispering some sentences in a language Danny never heard before.

He didn’t know what Matt was doing. He couldn’t hear the man snoring nor moving, so it was almost impossible identifying his figure in the night.

Danny shook his head and laid on his back, closing his eyes and trying to focus on something pleasant.

Nothing came up in his mind, nothing really happy or funny, not even a memory that could make him smile or laugh a little, comforting him.

He realized that his whole life until now was a continuous flat line. From high school, to college, to work, not even a special moment or something that he would have remembered for life, not a girlfriend or a friend that he would miss now, not a family that would search for him crazily afraid of losing him.

Just a flat line.

He sighed depressed, rolling again restless, too scared and anxious to find in sleep some solace. He tried to close his eyes but horrible images would came up immediately: Jorel beating him, Aron shoving him away, his arms being ripped open and blood flowing out.

He winked, pushing those images away. He didn’t want to see, not even consider them.

Then he heard some movements in the cell. He immediatly got up, his attention focused on that, senses alerted and concentrated on finding a new menace.

What was now? An enemy? Someone in the basement that wanted to hurt him?

He held his breath, trying to find the origin of the sound.

Suddenly a white cloud of warm breath touched gently his face and two big eyes emerged from the darkness. He could read terror and loneliness in them, a fear of the future so great that for a moment he stood there shocked.

“Matt?”

The man signed him not to talk. Danny shut his mouth and looked at the other as he got nearer to him. His skin was white, with some large black bruises alongside his neck and arms, more or less like Danny himself. However, his left eye was surrounded by a dark shadow, probably what was left of a punch. He was wearing only a pair of dark boxers, leaving the rest of his skin exposed.

“C-Can I…s-sleep with you?” stuttered the black haired man with fright: he was trembling due to the cold and he didn’t even have sheets to cover his body with.

Danny wondered for a moment if this was a trap. Was all a strategy to fight with him and steal both his blanket and his trousers? Or maybe Matty was planning in giving him troubles? He didn’t know.

“Why?” He asked dryly, studying the other with suspicious eyes.

Matt whined softly, like a puppy with a giant wound.

“B-Because I’m f-freezing to death” he moaned in pain, white clouds swirling in the air in front of him.

Danny remained there, not sure of what to do. If he allowed Matt to stay with him, he probably would have had troubles with their owners, both Jorel and Dylan. However, on the other hand, he was freezing too, and having another body to warm up with was an extremely tempting prospective.

At the end, he gave up, nodding slowly and lifting up a little his sheet.

“Come here”

He heard the sound of Matt’s chains clinking a little while he moved, going on the mattress and laying down next to him. It was dark, but Danny could see the expression on his face, suffering but at the same time grateful.

“Thank y-you” whispered with a really low voice, trying not to be heard by anyone.

Danny nodded again. He told himself that Matt was far too weak to be a menace to him, so letting himself go a little was a good idea.

He stretched an arm to touch his shoulder, but the curly haired man pulled away with a sudden move, whimpering afraid. Danny’s hand stopped in the air, waiting for a sign.

“S-Sorry” apologized Matt, this time not moving when the other touched him on the shoulder, slowly caressing his skin. His body was extremely cold, noticed Danny while he was stroking softly Matt’s back, pulling him more against himself.

He felt their bodies touch and it was weird.

A good type of weird.

 “Don’t be afraid of me, okay?” whispered Danny as he put his arms around Matt, gently hugging him. The black haired man nodded in response, closing eyes and relaxing a bit, letting the other do what he wanted.

The young man felt some pity for him, for the state in which he was. His whole body, probably muscular and strong before the basement, was now pale and weak, colored of many purple bruises and cut in many zones; he had also a big scar on his chest which was dividing in two an old tattoo of wolves and a fresh injury on his side. Slowly and with prudence, his fingers touched this last wound, paying attention of not harming him.

“Is this Dylan’s fault?” asked kindly. Matt breathed and nodded, not a word leaving his mouth.

Danny sighed, pressing their bodies together. A slight feeling of warmth started to rise between them, sheets holding back that sensation.

Matt hid his face in Danny’s chest, his nose tickling the skin of his shoulder and his hot breath caressing his face. It was a pleasant position, with Danny tightly wrapped around the curled haired man, their heads resting one next to the other and their chests touching.

“Jordon shoved me away when I asked him to sleep together: he thought that I wanted to beat him up when he would have fallen asleep. Aron didn’t even want to touch me” confessed Matt, his finger tracing paths on Danny’s neck, slowly going down and caressing his torso.

Danny understood Jordon’s thoughts, probably provoked by his experience. However, a small part of him was accusing the man of not being kind enough with someone that had his same fate: after all, they were all in the same situation.

“You can sleep with me as long as you want” whispered the young man, trying to calm a little the curly boy. Matt murmured some grateful sentences, adding even a smile to his words.

They stood there for a while, caressing each other and warming up, fighting against the cold. Soon, the black haired boy stopped trembling, eyes half closed and body completely relaxed.

“Do you think that we’ll get out of here?” he asked. Danny wondered if there was an answer, deciding however to give some hope to the other.

“We’ll surely do. Don’t worry” responded the young man encouraging. Matt smiled again, nodding slowly, getting closer to him.

They fingers were moving on each other’s bodies, offering some consolation and love for once. Danny understood in that moment that the other man was extremely meek and peaceful, not even aggressive like Aron or Jordon, and indeed was searching for someone to lean on.

Their blanket was now a little warm, protecting them against the cold outside. He could even rest in these conditions.

Matt was half asleep, his long and black eyelashes fluttering as he tried not to close his eyes. Danny gently stroked his messy hair, appeasing the other with his touch, cuddling him to sleep.

“I’m so scared, Danny” he heard him say.

“The others say that I’m weak, and they’re right, I am. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow, I don’t want to be used like a worthless object. Dylan is strange, he abuses me and then he says that I’m important to him, that he needs me. He forced me several times to fuck another girl while he was watching, getting angry when I was not able to cum due to the embarrassment I was in. He beat me even for no reason, just because something bad happened to him. I can’t stand this no more” whined hurt the man, grabbing Danny from his shoulders and burying his face in his chest.

“I just want to be treated like someone alive. I don’t even want love, I just…just want to feel human. Before all of this I thought that sex was something precious and intense, something you can do only with the one you love. Now it has no value, it’s just fucking someone or being fucked, obey and cum. I’m feeling so worthless” sighed, eyes getting wet but no tears escaping them.

It was heart breaking, seeing him so hurt inside, so hopeless. Danny kissed his neck, hands massaging slowly his hips and embracing him.

“You are worthless only if you let them break you” stated the young man. Matt sobbed aloud, immediately shutting his mouth, afraid of being heard.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He cried “I’m already broken”.

Danny felt like if someone had just took away his heart, smashed it on the ground and put it back in his chest. He asked himself for how long has this man been abused, let alone and destroyed inside, for how more he would survive like this.

He tightened his grasp on the other, pressing their bodies together with so much strength that for a moment he thought that they were going to fuse in one.

“We can stay together and support each other. I would do it for you” proposed Danny hesitant. He felt Matt’s hand touching his back, his fingers caressing with love his spine.

“This is against the rules, you know?” confessed the curly man “Brothers cannot be together, not even touch unless it is their dads’ will”.

Danny grumbled upset.

“I don’t care. I don’t own to nobody but me, and I want to stay with you” he snarled, returning calm when he felt Matt’s lips on his own.

It was a kiss different from the ones he had from Jay or any other kiss he had in general. This one was wavering, sweet, asking for solace and love, chaste, just lips on lips. It wasn’t forced or aggressive like Jorel, it lacked of that passion, that desperation.

Danny kissed him back, letting himself go. Their fingers interlaced and their lips touched many times, one caressing the other’s mouth, whispering soft words and kissing again and again and again.

It felt good, not in the same way he felt good with Jay, with lust and perdition. This was innocent, like people hurt deep inside that were trying to lick each other’s wounds in order to go on, to survive this nightmare.

Danny whined slowly, kissing for a last time Matt’s lips and then rubbing his face against the other. He needed this, this peace, this calm. The cuts on his arms were still burning, but now he was able to bear that pain, his brain focused on something else.

“Can we stay like this also next night?” asked with his raspy voice the curly man. Danny nodded vigorously, kissing his neck.

“Absolutely. But for now we should sleep” he murmured caressing Matt’s hair. It was soft, fluffy and messy, dark like the sky of that night, extremely pleasurable when touched. Maybe this was one of the things that motivated Dylan to own him.

“Be careful. We have to wake up before the sun is up or they will find us out” mumbled Matt with a sleepy voice, his eyes closing slowly under Danny’s caresses.

“We will, don’t worry. Now sleep” He whispered, hugging him tightly and falling asleep more and more, with thoughts of that night stucked in his memory.

 

**DAY 3**

 

Danny’s eyes opened slowly as he heard something moving around him. The first thing he saw was Matt, his face centimeters away, his chest going up and down regularly as he continued sleeping.

It was probably early, around five in the morning, judging from the weak sunlight peeking from the tiny window near the ceiling.

Danny immediately got up when he heard that sound again. It was the clinking of a chain, he could recognized it.

He saw Jordon gazing at him with anger, his lips tightened in a line and his brown irises burning like flames.

The young man felt his guts clench in terror, trembling to the prospective of the other man telling everything to Jorel. He could only imagine what were the consequences of breaking the rules.

The other man adjusted himself on his own mattress and made his collar move around his neck in a comfortable position, looking away from him. He was wearing only an extremely long t-shirt covering also his lower parts even though it had some holes and brown stains on it, probably of blood.

Danny wanted really bad to ask him what he was going to do: telling what he saw to Jorel or George? Stay in silence? What were his true intentions?

He slowly shook Matt’s body in the attempt of waking him up, terror  pervading him as violent images came across his mind.

“Mattie, wake up” he whispered agitated. The other boy opened his eyes, a sleepy expression on his face.

“What’s going on?” slurred while grabbing his hands and caressing his palms. Danny tried to calm himself down.

“Jordon. He saw us!”

Matt got up with a fast movement, giant blue irises looking around in the room. He was scared as fuck, the black and violet shadow around the eye making him look like a panda.

Then he started hissing threatening in Jordon’s direction, the other man indifferent to him, his head down on the chest.

“ Jordon, if you say a word, even one, I’ll kill you” spat the curly boy with a broken voice, panic clearly evident as he spoke.

Jordon didn’t say anything, just remaining there and gazing at his own legs, full of scratches and scars. He seemed uninterested to the whole situation, a behavior extremely different from the day before.

Danny could bet that it was George’s fault. The man’s attitude changed drastically after that each one of them met his owner, but the boy couldn’t even imagine what could have happened to him.

Matt sighed, turning his head and looking at him.

“If they find out that we slept together we’re in troubles, Danny” he muttered afraid, his fingers moving anxious in his hair.

The young man took him by the hands and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

“It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry” He reassured the curly boy. Matt nodded hesitant, caressing his hands.

“I hope you’re right”

Then he got up and left their mattress, sitting on the cold pavement in his usual corner, leaning on one of the walls and closing his eyes, pretending of being asleep.

Danny laid down again, fixing his gaze towards the ceiling. It was right in this way, even though the thought of leaving Matt sleep on the cold concrete upset him.

Sweet memories of the night before arose in his mind, cuddling him and making him feel a bit better. He remembered how regular was Matt’s heartbeat, how wonderful was to touch his hair, sleep with him in his warmth.

The last time he really slept with someone was with his girlfriend some weeks before. He never liked much stay in bed alone, so when Tessa broke with him, he started hanging out and filling his blankets with some random hoes although he couldn’t sleep well with them.

He spent some time remembering his old past, his friends and exes, his apartment, his job.

He couldn’t believe that now his old life seemed so distant: just a week before he was living his pathetically routine, and now he was trying to survive.

So funny.

Some footsteps next to the door. Danny jumped in his bed when he heard the metallic door open, a figure standing in the light.

He shook his head and pointed his gaze towards the visitor.

Jorel and Dylan.

 “Alright. Aron, Danny, I want you in my room immediately” said the man with gauges with a neutral voice.

“Yeah, get up Matt. You’re coming in mine” smiled Dylan leaning on the door.

They stood there for some seconds, looking around and contemplating the basement like if it was their greatest success.

Danny was relieved. George wasn’t There and probably Jordon would have stayed in the cell all the time, so that his secret wouldn’t have reached Jay’s hears.

The young man was the first to get up from the mattress, his wounds on the arms stinging in pain. Jorel made a smile seeing his bravery, but that expression disappeared in a second, substituted by his normal attitude.

“C’mon, Aron. Get up” ordered the man with a firm voice.

The skinny man opened his eyes and grumbled irritated, following the other and standing in front of the door, waiting for further instructions.

Danny looked at him and noticed how his wounds on the chest reddened during the night, probably since nobody took care of it, but also due to the cold itself.

Jorel observed both of his “sons” and, apparently satisfied, turned around, letting the other two men follow him.

Danny, before going, nodded towards Matt, hoping that he was going to be good. He also gave a nasty look to Dylan, but Aron pulled him away and he had to go with his owner.

He only wished that Matt was going to be ok.

Only that.

He retraced again the path from the basement to Jay’s room, looking down on the pavement while he was going up on the stairs, the lounge, others stairs and so on.

Finally, they were again in there, the red room.

Jay closed the door, stretched a little and threw himself on the bed, signing the others to join him.

Danny stood firm for a moment, hesitant. He was a bit afraid of obeying Jay in a wrong way, considering what happened last time, but he was more afraid of not obeying him at all.

The best strategy was to imitate Aron and learn from him, so when the skinny man sat on one edge of the scarlet mattress, on the left side of his owner, Danny did the same, placing himself on the opposite one.

“Come closer” Jay whispered to him indicating his chest. Danny gulped surprised before doing as he was requested, leaning on the other man and putting his head on his chest.

He immediately felt Jay’s fingers stroking his hair, playing with his chocolate knots, touching the sensitive skin on the neck.

Aron was rubbing his head against Jorel’s shoulder, like a dog begging for some caresses.

The owner smiled again, turning his head towards the skinny man and placing a kiss on his lips.

“Today, Danny” He whispered with emphasis “Your older brother will show you how to love”.

That sentence sounded extremely wrong to the young man: what he was seeing was everything but love.

Danny moved away a little from Jay and laid down on the mattress, head up to see what the other two were doing.

“Good boy” said Jorel looking at him with a smile before turning again towards Aron.

The skinny man had a satisfied smile on his face as he straddled him: there was a strange light in his eyes, like if he had waited this moment for a long time, eager to start.

Jay’s hands grabbed his hips, forcing him to bend over and kissing him fiercely on his lips.

Danny felt his cheeks becoming red as he saw the two man making out in front of him, tongues swirling and bodies pressed on each other as they kissed. It was a weird scene to see, but at the same time the boy could feel a strange warmth growing inside him, the unique sensation of lust rising in his lower abdomen.

Aron took of Jay’s shirt and tossed it away, his mouth now caressing the owner’s tattoos on his body, licking and sucking the sensible skin in many zones. Jorel growled excited, turning his head towards Danny and pointing his gaze towards him.

Danny’s guts clenched when Jay moaned satisfied looking at him, his eyes focused only on the young boy while Aron was nibbling his neck, making him feel good. He glanced back at him, at how his breath was becoming heavier as Aron continued kissing his chest, touching his hips, rubbing himself against his crotch.

Oh god no, don’t look at me like that, he thought while biting his lower lip due to the embarrassment.

They were having sex and Jay was looking only at him, almost ignoring the other man. It was weird, extremely weird, but Danny would have been a liar if he had said that he didn’t like all those attentions.

His eyes grew bigger when Aron took off his pants, remaining naked, and did the same with Jorel.

Holy fuck, they were having sex, right in front of him, now. He bit again his lip, unable to look away or break eye contact with Jay.

His owner was muscular, with broad shoulders and a wonderful body, tanned skin, lots of tattoos.

He thought of Matt, who was more slender than him, but still athletic like a runner, and a sensation of nostalgia invaded him.

He wondered what he would have done if Matt had been there instead of Jorel, with his white and pale skin, his sky blue eyes, his soft black hair. It was an amazing image, so sexual and tempting.

Jay moaned groaned in pleasure, breaking away Danny’s daydreaming.

Danny gulped when he saw what had happened while he was spacing out: Aron’s hands were now massaging Jorel’s cock, drops of pre cum dripping from the top and going down on his skin. With a sudden move, the skinny man lifted up and placed his body perpendicular to Jay, slowly lowering himself down on his erection.

The young man felt his dick pulse against the fabric of his own jeans when Jay left a deep satisfied moan, his cock engulfed completely in Aron.

“Oh fuck…yes…”

Oh god.

This was too much.

Danny started touching slightly his own thighs as he watched Aron slowly riding Jorel’s dick, up and down. The young man noticed how much his brother was enjoying this, his face expressing pleasure and lust, eyes half closed and mouth opened.

Jay grabbed Aron’s head and pulled him down for a deep kiss, bucking his hips upwards and fucking him. They both moaned loudly, groaning in pleasure each time Jay thrusted in him, hands dug in each other’s skins.

“Ah, Jay…fuck…god...ah”

Danny whined both in pain and embarrassment: those moans were killing him. Watching Jay having sex with Aron turned him on in a shameful way, his erection pressing against the fabric of his jeans as he focused on the other two men.

Jorel was grunting while fucking the skinny man, his hips moving upwards faster, making Aron groan more and more. The way they were stretching and moving lost in pleasure was incredible: he could see Jay closing his eyes, mouth opened, moaning softly as his cock disappeared in Aron’s ass.

“A-ah…Jay”

Danny trembled again. He wanted to be there, between them, fucking or being fucked but at least having some attentions. His cock was hard as he watched Aron ride in a fast pace his owner, hands pressed on his chest as Jay grabbed his ass and thrusted in.

“A-aron…” whispered Jorel, the muscles of his body tensing and his back arching in pleasure. A deep moan, the sexiest Danny have ever heard, left his mouth as he came, a blessed expression on his face. He continued moving, stroking with his hands Aron’s dick.

“C’mon, c-cum. I know y-you want i-it” panted, his fingers caressing the top. Aron groaned in pleasure, riding a few other times Jay’s cock and then shouting satisfied, sperm spurting out of his cock on their stomachs.

Danny had no words to describe what he saw, his breath heavy and his whole body excited to death.

Now both Jay and Aron were motionless, resting on each other, skins touching. White drops of load were dripping slowly from the skinny boy’s ass, going down on his thighs as he got up, looking into his owner’s eyes.

Danny knew that there was something between Jay and Aron apart from sex, but he couldn’t understand exactly what.

“Go to shower” ordered Jay with a soft tone, eyes half closed and a smile on his face. The skinny man nodded and kissed his lips, getting up and walking towards the other door in the room. Suddenly, Aron froze and turned around, looking at Danny like if he just remembered that he was there. He was just about to say something, but Jay interrupted him before he could even open his mouth.

“I’ll reach you soon, now go”

Aron went in the shower room as ordered, a fierce look in his eyes as he closed the door.

Jay rested for a while, remaining motionless on the mattress.

Danny stood there embarrassed, trying to regulate his own breath and focusing on other and less exciting things: he didn’t want to show the other man that he was turned on.

“Did you like what you saw?” asked with a soft voice Jorel.

Danny jumped anxious, babbling and whispering non sense sentences.

Jay laughed seeing him so clumsy, stretching a hand and caressing his face. Danny leant over and let the other touch him, stroke his hair and pull him on his body.

They stood there for some minutes, Jay’s chest moving slower and slower as he calmed down, petting Danny and kissing from time to time his head.

“I hurt you yesterday, didn’t I?” whispered Jorel with a strange voice. Danny lifted his head up and glanced at his eyes, a surprised expression on his face.

“You have to forgive me” murmured the other, kissing softly his lips.

Danny was confused. What was happening? Why Jay was telling him he was sorry?

His back arched in pleasure when he felt Jay’s hands caressing it, his finger tracing path from his shoulder to his lower back and vice versa, turning on each single nerve of his flesh. He liked it, he liked it a lot. He felt Jay’s mouth sucking slowly the skin of his neck, leaving a red mark.

“This time I wanted to be gentle with both of you, you know? Even if, judging from how you behaved yesterday, you didn’t deserve it” whispered softly to Danny’s ear, making him shiver. His owner’s hands now were grabbing firmly his ass with a strong grasp.

“Tomorrow it won’t be easy as today, Dannyboy. I have needs, I need you more than anything” he said before kissing his lips with violence. He explored his mouth, violated it, his tongue caressing and licking his own. Danny opened his eyes surprised, trying to pull back but blocked by Jay’s arms.

“You belong to me” panted Jorel “You are mine, and I won’t let nobody touch you unless it’s me” growled kissing him again, holding tightly in his arms in a hurtful manner.

This wasn’t good, thought Danny, feeling pain as Jay dug his nail in his skin. The young man started fighting back, trying to flee away from the man or at least make him stop.

He pulled back with more effort and this time he managed to escape Jay’s kiss, biting his lip and making his owner bleed and whine in pain. Jay let him free with shock, bringing his hands to his mouth incredulous, tasting his own blood.

Danny immediately rolled on one side of the bed, panting and lifting his head up, ready to escape.

He realized his error when he felt a violent slap on his face, so strong that for a moment he thought that he was going to lose consciousness. He moaned in pain, falling off the bed on the pavement.

He remained there confused for some moments, trying to get up but unable to do so.

Then, suddenly, he felt something burn the skin of his shoulder like fire, making him scream suffering.

He turned around and saw Jorel, sheets covering his body, a furious expression on his face, as he whipped Danny again and again, muttering some words between one lash and another.

“Don’t you…dare…again…to pull…away from me”

Danny tried to fight back the first time, but the whip was implacable, destroying his will and forcing him to whimper and crouch on the ground. He was shocked, trying to protect himself placing his arms in front of his body.

“I’m s-sorry…I-I won’t do it a-again!” he said, begging the other to stop, but Jorel was too furious and continued to hit him. The whip was horrible because it didn’t damage much: the cuts it made weren’t deep, but they bleed a lot and hurt like acid even after several hours.

Danny felt like he was on fire, pain overwhelming him as he started to shout and scream desperate.

“PLEASE, STOP!” he cried loud. Jay ignored him and whipped him again and again, like a hurricane. Danny’s head started to feel light, his mind confused and dazzled.

He stood there for an eternity, feeling his skin being torn apart, whishing all of this to end soon. Danny felt tears in his eyes, his guts clenched and his voice broken, gone, due to the screaming.

Finally, the lash stopped and the young man fell on the ground breathing heavily, whining involuntarily.

He saw Jorel squatting next to him, one of his hands stroking his hair gently, with love.

What was going to do to him, now?

“I’m sorry” he whispered, kissing his head. Danny noticed that his chocolate eyes were wet and that he had a sad and sorrowful expression on his face.

Was Jay crying?

Really?

“I cannot allow you to leave me. I cannot lose you, do you understand? I love you. I had to do this. I had. I’m sorry”

Danny felt too many emotions rise in his chest. Anger because this wasn’t the way to treat someone you love, confusion because he couldn’t understand what pushed Jay to do this, and then pity, pain, fear, sadness and many others. He knew he was slowly losing consciousness, blood dripping from his wounds. He only hoped not to die here. He wanted to survive…at least for another day.

The last image he saw was Jay, crying in front of him begging forgiveness, caressing and holding him tightly.

It was a nonsense nightmare. This man few minutes ago was literally tearing him apart, and now was asking to be forgiven?

He couldn’t think about this anymore, his mind becoming numb.

Then finally he saw black, no more pain.

He closed his eyes.


	4. DAY 3 - Night & DAY 4 - Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay takes back Danny to the basement after whipping him. Fortunately, the blonde man is not alone.

** **

DANNY'S MAP OF THE BUILDING - DAY 4

 

**DAY 3 NIGHT: In some ways, I'm happy to be again down in the basement.**

**DAY 4 MORNING:  I didn't expect this, but I was lucky enough.**

_“_ _Danny…”_

A sweet voice was calling him. He could hear it, it was familiar, warm, reassuring.

_“Danny…”_

Oh, he liked it so much. Some memories popped up in his mind but they were blurry, far away, he couldn’t distinguish them. However, a pleasant feeling rose in his head, like if now he was in a safe place: nobody could hurt him, he was loved.

_“Danny…wake up…please”_

 

Danny, still confused, opened his eyes. He was in a dark and cold place, probably the basement, on his mattress.

He felt something caressing his cheeks, so he turned his head and saw a face centimeters away from him.

It was night, his eyes took some time to adjust themselves to the environment and finally focus on the person that was right in front of him.

“Mattie”

He whispered softly, looking at the other man.

Matt still had that violet circle around his eye, but this time also a large, red and fresh cut on his face, from the nose to the border of his jaw. His skin was pale as always, almost white, his light blue eyes were fixed on him with concern.

“Danny?”

Oh, Danny was so happy, so terrible happy. He was there, in the basement, with Matt. They were together.

The young man tried to get up but Matt stopped him, pushing gently his hands on his chest.

“No, no. Don’t even try to. You’re…you have to rest” murmured scared the other gazing at his body.

Initially Danny was puzzled, then memories flew in his mind like a torrent. He was beaten up, Jay whipped him making him go unconscious. He looked at himself and saw on his naked torso many cuts, some of them still open.

“What happened to you…?” asked troubled the curly man, caressing slowly his abdomen, avoiding the wounded parts.

Danny shook his head, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy that contact.

“I’ll tell you later” answered tired. Matt nodded compliant, his mouth shut.

Silence fell for some seconds, then Danny leant over the mattress, sighing in pain.

“Can you…just…”

It was hard to ask something like that, but Danny actually wanted to relax a bit: his whole body was suffering, and he wanted so badly to stay with Matt, be cuddled and feel good for once.

Matt understood immediately, placing himself next to him, leaning over and kissing slowly his neck. The young man sighed in relief, closing his eyes and relaxing all the muscles.

“Oh…Mattie” whispered, lifting his hands and caressing his black and messy hair. It was wonderful being there, being stroked and touched, being alive. Matt’s hands were now on his face, in his hair, fingers soft as feathers on his skin. They kissed slowly, with love, moaning whispering when some of their wounds hurt. They touched each other, bodies pressed together on the mattress, hands interlaced.

After some minutes spent like this, Danny was forced to stop and lay down, his torso stained of some blood drops. His cuts were hurting a lot, some of them probably getting infected.

Matt looked at him and then at his body, understanding by his face what he was thinking.

“I can lick your wounds, literally. Saliva is one of the best disinfectant” proposed with timidity the curly man. Danny suffocated a laugh, smiling widely.

“Are you serious?” asked amused, shaking his head.

Matt grumbled, lowering his head on Danny’s torso, hands on his hips. He started delicately licking his cuts, his warm tongue caressing the sensible skin, making his wounds burn every time he passed it on them.

“Mattie…” groaned quietly the man, stroking his black hair as he continued licking his wounds.

His dark locks were so soft, slipping between his fingers as Danny tried to twist them for fun.

“He hurt you so badly” whispered the curly man, rage evident in his voice as he spoke.

Danny sighed, letting go his hair.

“Yeah, he did. And then he told me that he was sorry. I mean…he whipped me because I tried to pull away from him and then he asked forgiveness for what he has done. It makes no sense…” commented dryly Danny, eyes still closed.

He felt Matt’s tongue lapping the wounds on his chest, on his collarbone, on his neck. Few seconds after Matt lifted up his head, his blue irises meeting the brown ones of Danny.

“You know what?” asked the curly man “Dylan says the same to me. He beats me and then, crying, he says that it’s not his fault, that he has to in order to own me. It’s idiotic, I hate it. I hate him. I hate him so much” spat out frowning.

Danny sighed again, looking at the other in his pupils.

“And me? Do you hate me too? Or do you simply pity me?”

Matt’s eyes grew larger at those words. He shook his head, refusing what Danny said.

“No, I don’t pity you. In fact, I should be the one pitied here. I’m always whining scared, crying, begging for help. You, instead…you’re so strong…so brave…” muttered depressed the black haired man, head down in submission.

Danny took Matt’s head in his hands and stroked it, placing it on his chest. He hugged the other man tightly, unconcerned about his own wounds.

“Mattie, you’re not weak. No one of us is weak. We’ll survive this together. We’ll make it to the end, ok? Together” whispered comforting, kissing the curly man on his lips and wrapping himself around him.

They heard a clinking sound.

Both of them froze at that, panic invading them.

“You’re lying” said a hoarse voice at the corner of the cell “We’ll all die here. One day George, or Dylan, or even Jay, will lose their mind and whip, beat and kick you to death. We’re nothing, we’re only objects” it stated dryly.

Danny recognized immediately that voice.

Aron.

Matt shook his head whining, getting close to Danny and burying his face in his chest.

“Shut up, asshole” hissed the young man, hugging Matt more tightly in a protective way.

Aron grunted, moving in the dark, the chain of his collar clinking.

“I believed that being beaten could have taught you something. Seems like you’re more idiot than I thought” whispered with a raspy voice the skinny man, before falling into silence.

Danny cursed him in his mind, kissing and stroking Matt in order to calm him, whispering sweet sentences to make him go to sleep.

The black haired man relaxed a bit, giving to the other a chance for thinking a little.

What was happening to his life? What was the purpose of all of this?

He breathed slowly, grabbing Matt’s hands and caressing them, studying them, the shape of his long and slender fingers. He liked the curly man so much: he has been the only one not to attack him. Hd gave him trust and love, something precious down there.

Was he in love with him? He didn’t know. He felt something different from love, more like an extremely strong friendship.

Friends don’t kiss each other, he thought.

Danny sighed exhausted. Was this even important? He just felt a powerful bond with Matt, if it was love or simply friendship it was impossible to be said in the situation in which they were involved: when you try to survive to the next day every living being become vital for you mental and physical health, and all your emotions towards that person are amplified a thousand times.

He snarled nervous, shaking lightly his head. He didn’t care, Matt was there, he needed him and at the moment he loved him, so staying together was his number one priority.

He moved and placed a soft kiss on his nose, pushing their bodies one against the other.

The curly man moaned, opening a little his eyes and smiling to him, kissing him on his lips and whispering sweet words.

Danny could feel Aron in the corner, silently looking at them. Fortunately Matt was too tired to stay awake and soon fell asleep in his arms, unaware of the vicious gaze of the other man.

Danny closed his eyes, ignoring Aron and letting himself go to the sensation of Matt’s warmth, his slender body completely relaxed and laid next to him. His breath was hot, regular and slow, his chest going up and down, his mouth half closed. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable, Danny adored him.

They both stood there, under their blanket, chest to chest, face to face, falling slowly asleep as their hands interlaced together, mouths kissing a little before their mind went numb.

Danny kissed him one last time, falling asleep as he listened to his heartbeat.

Sleeping again.

 

 

Matt’s body was extremely warm against his. They were both hugged under the sheets, resting together.

Danny thought that he could stay like this forever, embraced with the other man, sleeping without feeling pain.

Still half asleep, he slowly moved closer to Matt, rubbing their heads together. The black haired man moaned peacefully, his hands caressing his shoulders as he woke up. Danny opened his eyes, smiling happily when he saw Matt’s face, white and pale, scarred by that awful red cut, but still wonderful.

And Dylan behind him, smirking from side to side, crouched on the ground looking at them.

Danny felt that cold inside that usually appears when panic rises in few seconds, freezing his movement and transforming his body in a piece of ice.

Dylan was wearing a long green and black hoodie, some short trousers and a pair of black nikes. His long, wavy black hair were gathered in a bun, his beard short and still smelling of aftershave.

Matt opened his eyes too, gazing at Danny initially with love, then with concern.

“Danny, what’s wrong?” asked trembling, fearing an answer.

Dylan giggled amused, stretching an arm and caressing slowly Matt’s shoulder.

“I think that your brother just realized that both of you will have looots of troubles” smiled Dylan, continued touching the curly haired man.

Danny looked at the latter and saw all the terror in his eyes, all his fears coming true, his body trying to retract to the other’s hand, but unable to do so.

“You know what we are gonna do?” asked calm the owner, his fingers touching Matt’s hair.

“Now we are all going upstairs in my room and we’ll have some fun. Then I’ll get you back here and pretend that nothing happened, that I never saw you sleeping together, okay?”.

Matt whined loudly when Dylan got up, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

“Get up” ordered the owner with a low voice, becoming suddenly serious and looking threatening. Both Matt and Danny obeyed immediately, getting up and staying there in the cold of the basement. Dylan unlocked their padlocks and took off their collars, letting them free.

Jordon was sleeping wrapped in his sheets, motionless and snoring, while Aron was laying awake on his mattress. He gave Danny a nasty look when the young man followed Dylan out of the cell, the metal door closing after them.

Matt was shaking in fear, grabbing Danny’s hand in search of some comfort. The blonde boy squeezed it a bit, trying to calm down the other, caressing his fingers.

Holding hands, they followed silently Dylan in the lounge room and then beyond a black door, one of those Danny never saw open.

They arrived in a new room: it was painted of shade of light green, a large bed was placed in the centre of the room, some wardrobe were leaning against the walls. Unlike Jay’s room, there were some comfortable armchairs around and also a table with some food and cocktails, while at the end of the room there was another door that, Danny thought, leaded to the bathroom.

Dylan giggled happily, letting himself fall on one of those armchairs, the closest to the bed.

“It’s a pleasure to have you here, Dannyboy. See, initially it was me the one that wanted to buy you on the black market, but then Jay insisted that he wanted to have you at all costs” whispered the man with a smirk, indicating to both of them the bed.

The curly haired man went on the mattress, taking off his boxers and laying there naked on his knees.

Danny thought that this was the ritual for Dylan, like the one that he and Aron had with Jay of kneeling at the entrance of their room. He imitated Matt and placed himself on the soft bed, hoping to not be beaten up also by the other owner.

Dylan took one of the cocktails and started to sip it slowly, enjoying the taste and starting talking.

“Jay is extremely jealous of you, you know? He forbid us to even touch you, claiming that you are of his only property. Dunno why, probably he fell in love with you. None of my business” commented the man before drinking again.

“However, one of the rules is that brothers cannot stay together, and this night I found you two sleeping in the same bed. Usually I would have beaten the shit out of both of you, but if I do so Jorel will notice that you have new wounds and he will surely investigate on me. I don’t want to upset Jay, he can be extremely violent when he’s angry, though you already know, Dannyboy, judging from your cuts” he laughed.

The young man stood expressionless, curious of what was going to happen next. Dylan seemed amused by his reaction.

“So here are my conditions: if you two will give me a nice show, nobody will be hurt. Otherwise, Matt will be punished not only for his error, but also for yours, this means the double of the whip and the wounds”

The black haired man froze at that request, his face becoming completely white like a ghost.

Danny was shocked. He knew that Dylan was being far more than gentle with his request, but what he wanted was still unbelievable.

He had to have sex with Matt, in front of him.  
Dylan laughed again.

“What are you waiting for? You should hurry, Jorel will wake up soon and you would better have finished for that time, ‘cause otherwise little Mattie will have to pay the price” giggled Dylan from his armchair.

Danny gulped and turned towards Matt, gazing at him with a look of excuse. The curly man trembled when the young man touched him, caressing his shoulders, getting closer.

They kissed slowly, one chaste kiss like those in the basement. Danny pushed their bodies together, skin against skin, their chests breathing anxious as the continued making out.

The blonde man sucked Matt’s neck, making the black haired boy whine in fear. Danny noticed that Dylan frowned at that sound, not extremely exciting during a sex show.

He had to do something.

“Matt, we are here alone, ok? Don’t look at Dylan, he’s not here, close your eyes. It’s just you and me, making love. We’re not having sex, we’re making love” whispered reassuring at him, massaging his shoulders in a sensual way, licking his earlobe.

The curly man nodded slowly, closing his eyes and relaxing. Danny took his head between his hands and kissed him with passion, opening lips and sneaking the tongue in his mouth, tasting and exploring it. Matt moaned softly, responding to the kiss with the same love, his long fingers tracing a path on Danny’s back, touching lightly his ass and tights. Danny pushed himself against him, sliding his hands on Matt’s lower abdomen, tickling provocative his pelvis.

The blonde boy pushed the other down on the mattress, under his own body: he wanted to make the curly man feel good, enjoy their moment together. Danny licked his lips, bit his neck, grabbed possessive his hips, making Matt moan over and over. He moved his hands down and his fingers closed on Matt’s dick, touching it slightly and stimulating him.

“You’re liking this, don’t you?” murmured provocative Danny, trying to turn on the other. Matt moaned again at those word, his cock twitching in Danny’s hand.

Oh, so he liked talkative sex, uh?

The blonde man lapped his collarbone, sucking and leaving a mark on his shoulder, a purple stain on his white and pale skin. He moved slightly his fingers on Matt’s dick, pressing gently on his sensitive skin spots and making him whimper in ecstasy. Danny kissed him on his mouth, tongues fighting together.

He looked for a second to Dylan, to check if the show was having its effect. He saw the man, sitting in the armchair, with an amused expression on his face, his hands touching his own thighs and crotch.

He was liking it.

“C’mon, Mattie” said Danny “I want to hear how much you’re enjoying this” whispered biting his neck.

Matt growled satisfied, his hands grabbing Danny shoulders and sliding towards his lower back, his pelvis, his cock. The blonde man squealed surprised when he felt his dick being grabbed and pushed against Matt’s one, their skin slipping on each others. They both moaned at the same time, lifting their head and kissing many times, stroking their penises together. It was wonderful, so sinful and exciting: Danny liked all of this so much, shivers of pleasure shaking his body as they continued pumping with synchronous movements, their fingers stimulating their glans and frenulums.

Danny was breathing heavily, his body pushed against Matt, his chest going up and down fast. He was close, really close.

“I love you, Mattie” he whispered almost inaudible.

The black haired man let out in response his most sensual moan, his hips bucking up against their hands, eyes closed and a indecent expression. Danny was so turned on, so excited by the other: his body, his face, his voice, it was all intoxicating.

“I-I love you…a-ah…I love you…I l-love you” continued saying Danny as he pumped faster their cocks. Matt was groaning, squealing and whimpering to each word, his dick hard as a rock and his muscles tensed.

“I…love y-you too, D-Daniel” whispered between moans Matt, kissing his mouth and grabbing his shoulder with his free hand.

Danny lifted his head up, mouth open as he groaned one last time, feeling his body tremble with pleasure and his cock harden before spilling out his load. He moaned many times, calling Matt’s name, lips parted as he enjoyed his orgasm.

This was new, it was amazing. He thought of Matt while he was cumming, his heart beating like a drum as he whispered his name again and again, promising to himself of never letting him go, pleasure and love mixing together.

He breathed heavily, head collapsing on Matt’s chest, their stomachs stained of their white sticky cum. Matt was groaning slowly, his fingers dug into Danny’s shoulders, his arms wrapped around him, still shuddering from the orgasm.

Danny was so enraptured by these new emotions that seemed to overwhelm his heart. He never felt a bond so strong with someone, his body and mind both craving for one person.

He breathed with Matt, moving towards his face and kissing him slowly, only on his lips.

Matt’s eyes were shining like sapphires, looking at him with ecstasy and shock.

He felt the same, the same bond, the same love.

They suddenly heard a clapping, turning their heads towards Dylan, realizing only in that moment that he was still in that room with them.

“Nice show, really wonderful, sons” grinned the man, probably half drunk judging from the number of cocktails next to him, his pants showing a breading erection.

Danny lifted up a little, looking into his eyes with anxiety.

“We gave you what you wanted. No punishment, right?” asked dryly the man, covering Matt with his own body in a protective way.

Dylan laughed loudly, nodding as he spoke.

“Sure, sure. No punishment. Now get to shower and I’ll take you back to the basement. We don’t want to upset Jorel, don’t we?” asked amused the owner.

Danny growled, kissing Matt on his lips before getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. Matt followed the boy and both walked into the room, identical to Jorel’s bathroom.

They showered in silence, one next to the other, sometimes squeezing hands or kissing under the water. They could hear Dylan singing loudly in the other room, his baritone voice passing even through walls.

“I really meant what I said while…you know…while we were…”

Danny saw how embarassed was Matt, with his adorable red cheeks and his sensual lips. He nodded slowly, shutting up the other man with a last kiss.

“I know, Mattie. Me too”.

 

 

After the shower, Dylan took him back in the basement without Matt. The blonde man wanted to protest, but he knew that it was pointless since he had no power over Dylan’s decisions.

Jordon and Aron, who were now awake, were talking to each other before both Danny and Dylan entered the room, but their mouths went shut when the metallic door opened.

He was back in the basement.

The owner put on him his collar and closed his padlock, moving the chain amused.

“Jorel will be here in few minutes” said Dylan to everyone, still crouched on the ground.

“And I don’t want any of you to even talk about what happened, underst-”

Dylan’s phone rang in the basement, vibrating in the pocket of his hoodie. Curious, the man took it and answered the call, a smile put on his face.

“Hello Jorel, what can I do for you today?” he asked kindly.

Danny’s eyes got wide, while Aron lifted his head with a sudden movement, now attentive.

“Okay. Yes. Okay. See ya later” exclaimed delighted the owner, closing the call, shoving his phone in the pocket and looking back to Danny.

“Seems like I was wrong. Jorel wants you upstairs, Dannyboy” smiled, returning with his keys to his padlock and unlocking it again. Then, he got up and went to the door, Danny following him.

Aron jumped up.

“Wait, where the fuck are you going? You have to unlock me too!” he shouted poiting at his own collar.

Dylan shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Aron, but Jorel asked only for Dannyboy. He wants only him upstairs” stated dryly the man.

Aron looked at him shocked. Then, he gazed with rage and fury towards Danny.

“I swear on god, I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you” spat out with rage the skinny man, growling enraged.

The blonde man shivered in fear, the metallic door closing behind his back.


	5. DAY 4 - Morning, Afternoon, Evening

**DAY 4 MORNING AND AFTERNOON: Feeling good, maybe I was wrong about him...**

**DAY 4  EVENING: Oh shit, we're fucked up**

 

Dylan and Danny walked up the stairs, arriving into the lounge. The blonde boy admired how the light illuminated the couches and the doors around, the pinkish walls enriched of some shadows as they passed in front of the lamps.  

“You know where to go, you better hurry, Jorel doesn’t like to wait” said the man before disappearing beyond the door of his room. Danny sighed looking around curious, for the first time alone in that big environment.

There was the door to the spare room, Dylan’s room, the stairs and a door he never opened. He felt the temptation of peeking through the keyhole of the latter room, to see how it was inside, but he gave up, fearing some consequences or punishments.

Submissive, the blonde man followed the orders and went up the stairs to the corridor, turned to right at the corner and then up to more stairs.

He looked for some seconds at the door in front of him, a bad sensation clenching his guts.

He sighed again and knocked slightly before entering the red room, closing the door and kneeling immediately on the floor.

All the lights were turned on and were illuminating the room of a bright crimson red, the brown duvet tossed in a ball in the corner, the nightstands’ drawers pulled out almost completely. It was weird to see so much chaos in Jay’s room, usually so orderly and clean.

Jorel was sitting on the bed, giving his back to Danny. He was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood on, some short jeans and black socks, while the shoes laid abandoned on the floor under the bed. He was scrabbling something down with nervous movements, but when he noticed that Danny was already in there he turned slowly his head around.

“Come here” said with a low cracked voice, returning with his eyes to the paper. Danny walked to the bed, sitting next to him and trying to cover his own naked body in a clumsy way. He sat on the border of the red sheet, feeling under the fingers the softness of the mattress, so different from his own.

Jorel sighed, reaching out a hand and caressing slowly his hair. He looked tired, with black circles around his eyes as if he didn’t sleep for a very long time, his eyes red probably due to tears. Danny stood motionless, letting the other man touch and stroke his blonde locks, intertwining them around his fingers.

With curiosity, the young man gazed at the papers on the bed, noticing that they were all written and scribbled in black and red.

“What are those?” asked with caution the boy, afraid of upsetting his owner.

Jay shook his head and pulled away his hand.

“Just some stupid words of a song. Writing verses relaxes me when I’m depressed” he answered melancholic.

Danny was confused. Jorel seemed vulnerable, even weak. Normally he would have felt the need of helping someone sad with hugs and sweet words, but with Jorel he didn’t know even what to feel: he was still angry for the whipping of the day before, offended by the excuses the owner tried to find to justify his behavior, but in the other hand he felt some pity for him at the moment, with his broken voice and his trembling hands.

Jay turned his face away from Danny, hiding it in his hood.

“I’m such an awful human being…I should be dead” whispered Jorel with grief, his wet eyes forcing themselves not to cry. The blonde man gulped, shocked by that statement, prepared for everything but this.

What the fuck was happening?

“J-Jay…I…”

“I know you hate me because I punished you” murmured the owner without listening to him.

“I brought you here because I needed you to love me, because I adored your face from the first time I saw it. I wanted you to love me at any cost…but I ended up hurting you, making you hate me...” cried out Jorel, burying ashamed his face in his hands.

Danny was speechless, shocked by the words of the other man. Then, a sudden rage grew in his chest, a feeling of injustice pervading him. How he dared to say that he loved him after all the pain?

“If you really loved me…” whispered the blonde man “If you really loved me you would have let me free, not trapped in here and used like a sex slave” commented drily, narrowing his eyes.

Danny wanted to hurt him, make him feel even worse than that, he wanted to see him suffer, because it was right this way, it was HIS punishment time.

Jorel trembled sobbing, his hands shaking violently.

“You don’t understand…I’m not able to love like other people do. I need to own someone because otherwise I would be too much afraid of losing that person” answered Jay between sighs.

Danny’s rage was still there, but seeing the owner suffering didn’t make him feel good as he thought, the sense of pity growing stronger and stronger. The blonde man sighed, admitting that he didn’t like to hurt people, even if he was angry. Danny couldn’t help it, he was made in this way, he always felt the need to listen to and help people if they were in trouble, protecting them from hate and pain. He knew very well what was loneliness and fear, he remembered how much desperately he wanted someone that could comfort and support him, make his pain fade away with a kiss or a hug.

And now Jay was exactly like him, ready to fall apart in seconds. Initially Danny wanted revenge, making the owner feel bad for his actions, but now he wanted to be that someone for him. After all, Jay was human, you couldn’t live forever accusing people of their past errors, at some point you should forgive and help…even if that person whipped you the previous day and humiliated you. If you really want to be strong you must have the strength and the will to forgive even the worst sinner.

Danny asked himself if his words sounded like the preach of a priest, but it was his philosophy.

Jay was still there, sighing in pain, talking.

“There was a girl I loved more than anything, she was called Vanessa. I tried to love her in the way other people do, letting her free and forcing myself not to own her, not to mark her mine “ explained slowly Jorel, looking at his scrap papers. Danny was listening carefully, his mouth shut.

“She cheated on me, she destroyed me from the inside. I gave her freedom, going against my own nature, and she left me fall in the dark. I cannot let that happen again, I cannot let you free, Danny, cause I’m desperately in love with you”

This time Jay lifted his head and looked at Danny in his eyes, a sorrowful expression on his face. The blonde man, still suspicious, gazed back at him, reading his eyes and trying to understand what was his game.

But all he understood was that Jorel was telling the truth, and this broke his heart from the inside.

“I need you, Danny. I need you. Please…don’t hate me. Please…” whispered pleading the owner, getting closer to the blonde boy. Danny didn’t retract from the other, letting him touch and hold him tightly.

“I have to punish you because otherwise the others will take you away from me. We established some rules a long time ago and I have to make you respect them. It hurts so much seeing you bleed at my feet, covered with cuts and wounds” whined the man, shuddering in fear.

Danny didn’t know what to think anymore. Jorel’s voice was so truly hurt, so desperate and alone. He knew that what was he saying was the truth, that he loved him, but still…

“What about Aron?” asked the blonde man with curiosity “Do you love him too?”

Jorel sighed.

“No, I don’t love him like I love you” confessed in a whisper. Danny hid his surprise, trying to appear expressionless.

“Then why did you buy him on the black market?”

“I didn’t”

“What?”

Danny now was genuinely shocked.

“Did you kidnap him by yourself?” questioned incredulous the boy. Jorel shook his head again.

“No, for god’s sake no” answered, a smile lightening his face for few seconds before disappearing.

“He came to me” whispered softly Jorel.

Danny gulped.

“What do you mean?”

Jay closed his eyes, sighing.

“We were friends, the closest ones. After Vanessa left me, Aron was the only one staying by my side…he kept me alive. I owe him a lot, probably even my life. Then one day things changed. George came to my place saying that he knew how to make me feel better, feel in charge and in control of the whole situation, of myself. He took me here, in this building, and explained me his idea. I accepted and, together with Dylan, we started this thing. George contacted the black market and bought both Jordon and Matt. I was ready to buy a son too, but then Aron came to me, asking what was going on. I told him that I wanted to stay in here, that I needed to fix myself before returning to the outside world. He was shocked, he told me that I couldn’t do something like this without him, so he offered himself as my son. I couldn’t say no. He choose it, he begged me crying, telling that I couldn’t leave him alone…”

Danny leaned over and kissed Jay on his mouth. The owner jumped surprised, not expecting it. Danny reached out a hand and pulled Jay against himself, caressing slowly his back in a reassuring way.

“Oh…Danny” sighed Jorel, grabbing the blonde man by his shoulders and pushing him on the mattress. They rolled and kissed, tightly wrapped together, hands moving crazy.

Jay’s lips licked his mouth, his tongue intertwining with Danny’s one, breaths mixing.

This time there was not lust in their kisses, no sexual needs in their movements. Jay was kind, gentle, trembling each time Danny touched his hips or shoulders, whining both in happiness and pain when he caressed his hair.

This man was a mystery for the blonde boy. His kisses were passionate, desperate, like if he was going to die in few seconds and wanted to die in ecstasy. Jay treated him like something fragile and vulnerable, his hands caressing fearfully his skin, afraid of hurting him more.

“Please Danny, please. I love you. I love you. What do you feel for me?” asked panting the man, his chocolate eyes wide and scared.

Danny froze. What should he do? Lie? Tell the truth? He didn’t even know which was the truth.

“ I don’t know, Jay” answered “ I don’t know what I feel for you”.

The other man sighed, his heads nodding slowly.

“I understand…do…do you still hate me? You’re kissing me just because you fear a punishment?”

Danny frowned.

“I’m kissing you because I like making you feel good and because you seem like you’re going to break down at any moment”.

It was clear that Jorel was impressed by his honesty, a smile appearing on his face.

“I’m already broken”

For a second, just only one, Danny heard back Matt speaking, his raspy voice saying those exact words. He saw his blue eyes, his fear, his hopes.

I’m already broken.

“Love fixes people” was his answer. Jorel sighed again, pressing his head against Danny’s chest.

“That’s why you have to save me” cried out loudly as his hands grabbed tightly the blonde man’s shoulders.

Jorel lifted his head, looking at him in the eyes.

“I’m not good, but I don’t want to break inside again. Danny, I need your love more than air, I need your love in order to live again. I have to keep you here because if you leave me, then I’ll go back into pieces again. I cannot allow you to love anyone than me, touch anyone than me” shouted the man, tears finally going down on his cheeks, his chest sobbing fast.

Danny felt his heart race, a feeling of pity overwhelming him.

Who was him to do something so bad, letting a man die of love? Was he wicked and strong enough to do that? Leaving and destroying Jay in order to survive?

“I’ll stay here” said slowly, his hand caressing Jay’s face. The man closed his eyes to that contact, pushing himself against that hand.

“I don’t love you at the moment, Jay, but things can change now that I know the truth”.

Jay sighed, trying to regain calm, nodding slowly.

“I will have to punish you again, Danny. I don’t want to, but if I don’t George will take you away from me, do it by himself, and that’s the last thing I want”

Danny frowned at those words.

“Is George so terrible? Ma…someone told me that he’s violent, extremely violent”

Jorel sighed, looking away.

“George is…particular. He has some problems, that’s true” he answered before taking Danny’s hand between his hands, stroking his hair slowly.

“Danny, nobody but me should touch you, do you understand?  Nobody. Not George, not Aron, not Dylan. Nobody”

Danny nodded compliant, closing eyes and letting Jorel caress his face, his cheeks.

“You are so handsome, so damn handsome. How could I ruin something so beautiful like you?” Jay asked to himself, his fingertips touching Danny’s abdomen covered in cuts. The blonde boy relaxed for once under his touch, his head against Jay’s shoulder,

“It’s gonna be ok, Jay” he whispered, his fingers caressing slowly his cheeks. Jorel closed his eyes and nodded smiling, his mouth kissing softly the blonde man’s palm.

“Promise me that you’re gonna be mine” the owner muttered with fear, his voice trembling as he lifted his head to look at him in the eyes.

Danny shook his head, pulling his body closer, kissing his neck, then his throat, his jaw, and finally his lips.

“I’m gonna protect us all. I’m gonna save you tonight” he swore with a serious tone, his arms wrapping around Jay’s body.

The man sighed in relief when Danny massaged his back in the attempt of making him relax.

“I love you” Jay said before interlacing their fingers together.

Danny felt a sharp knife inside cutting the arteries of his heart. He thought of Matt, of his Matt, left alone with Dylan, being abused and probably screaming at the moment, shouting in pain, hoping of surviving only to see Danny again, to sleep with him.

And then he looked at Jay in his arms now, so vulnerable and hurt, pleading for some love and forgiveness for once, telling his story and wishing to be protected by someone.

He wanted to save both of them, to make them feel good, love them. But…he couldn’t: staying with Matt meant to hurt Jay and he doubted that Matt wanted to share the only person he truly loved with a psychopath he hated.

Danny sighed and hugged Jay, stroking slowly his short hair in a reassuring way.

He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t wash away the past. He already slept with Matt, even had sex with him, he couldn’t simply abandon him to his destiny and watch him suffer. However, supporting Matt meant upsetting Jay, breaking his heart.  
It was so hard taking a decision.

They stood on the bed for a while, maybe minutes, maybe hours, Danny couldn’t know. Jay tried every time to touch or caress his body, kissing his neck and lips many times, whispering that he loved him. The blonde man responded to these attentions with others, interlacing their bodies under the sheets, massaging Jorel’s back as he tried to make the owner feel good.

It wasn’t bad staying like this, without being obsessed with sex and punishments, but simply cuddling together. The bed was so soft under his naked body and Jay’s caresses were making him relax, close his eyes and breath slowly.

“I love you, Danny” said the owner with a sweet tone, his mouth kissing Danny’s collarbone. The blonde boy smiled, hugging the other and rubbing their head together.

It was peaceful, like in the basement, but this time without the constant fear of being discovered. He kissed Jay on his lips again, foreheads touching and eyes closed.

Danny felt so tired, so exhausted by all those emotions and events. It seemed like that he lived more in the past four days than in his entire life, his heart breaking and returning whole so many times that in some ways he missed the flatness of his past. He thought that his cuts will soon become scars, covering his whole torso and arms with light stripes. He wondered if there was a way to make them fade away, but then a sudden numbness blurred his thoughts.

He tried to shake the tiredness away, but he didn’t manage to.

Only five minutes of rest, only those.

 

 

Danny woke up suddenly, his eyes opening immediately as he realized that he fell asleep. He jumped on the bed scared, wondering for how much did he rest.

He looked around and noticed that he still was in Jay’s room, his body covered with the brown duvet and the red sheets. Some of the lights were turned off now, leaving the room in a semidarkness that painted the wall in a blood red color.

“Danny, are you ok?”

The blonde man turned his head and saw Jorel laying next to him, perfectly awake, lucid, smiling.

And shirtless.

“What…how much did I sleep?” asked confused the young man, regaining slowly his calm.

Jay sat up, the border of his short trousers peeking out from the sheets.

“Only a hour” he answered with a smile “I love watching you sleep, you are extremely cute”

Danny felt his cheeks becoming suddenly of a bright red, looking away embarrassed. Jay laughed softly, his left hand touching with delight the blonde man’s face.

“I wished we could sleep together every night” he said with a sad voice, stroking gently his hair and pulling Danny close. The boy closed his eyes and rubbed his head against the man’s broad chest, smelling his scent and purring like a cat. The owner started massaging slowly his back, fingertip moving from his shoulders to his pelvis.

For a second, Danny thought of Matt. He wondered what was he doing now, if he was in the basement waiting for him or still in Dylan’s roo-

Jay’s hand touched a nerve on his back that made the blonde man whimper in pleasure, a strange sensation flowing in his lower abdomen. It was wonderful, so amazing that for a moment the boy stopped breathing, shocked by the pleasure that was pervading his abdomen.

“Jay, what-”

“Shhhh” was his answer

“Just enjoy it”

Danny wanted to ask further information but Jorel’s hand stimulated again that zone near his pelvis, a white flash blinding the young man as he felt again that sensation that made his guts clench and relax suddenly. Oh god, what was this?

“These are called erogenous zones” explained with a smile Jay, continuing moving his fingers and stimulating Danny’s skin and body “If touched in the right way, this is the effect”.

Danny moaned softly, pushing his head against Jorel’s shoulder as the man continued with his work.

Oh, he liked it, he liked it so much. He felt a mix of lust and relax, a combination that confused his head but surely felt good.

Jay pushed his fingers along Danny’s spine, from the nape to the ass, pushing gently when he arrived at the end of his lower back and sending shivers of pleasure in his body. Danny groaned satisfied, his hands grabbing at Jay when he felt his body melting and relaxing totally.

He would have let Jorel do what he wanted with his body now, everything he wanted, from spanking to biting to massaging. He was simply in heaven, lost in that spire of physical sensations.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” asked Jay with a smile, stopping stimulating him. Danny nodded, resting against his owner’s body.

“Take it as a sign of excuse. I didn’t want to hurt you and make you suffer, I’m sorry.  Hope that now you can forgive me” he pleaded with a sweet voice, his lips kissing with love Danny’s head.

The blonde man sighed happily, his flesh still enjoying the massage, in a limbo between lust and peace.

“Of course I forgive you” he whispered, turning his head around to kiss Jay. The owner seemed relieved, his lips moving gently on Danny’s ones, caressing them with love.

“I love you, Danny. I fucking love you” he said again and again, muttering those words to the blonde haired man’s ear as he pulled away from him, getting up from the bed and stretching a little.

The boy looked at him confused as Jay took from the ground his shirt and shoes, wearing them.

“What are you doing?” asked Danny puzzled by his sudden actions. Jorel finished tying his nikes and turned around, bending over him and kissing again.

“I have to take you again in the basement, you’ve been here for too much. I hope that Dylan and George didn’t notice” he explained getting up, inciting the other to do the same.

The blonde boy imitated him and for a moment he felt again that embarrassment of being butt naked, trying to cover himself as he could. Jay giggled amused at that attempt, getting closer to him and kissing his jaw softly.

“You’re handsome and perfect, Danny, you don’t even need to hide yourself ‘cause watching you is like watching an angel” .

The owner smiled again and took him for his hand, guiding the boy out of the room. They walked down the stairs in silence, crossing the lounge without encountering surprises. Danny glanced for a moment at Dylan’s room, wondering if Matt was there.

Jay and him finally arrived in front of the metallic door, their hands separating as the owner used his keys to open it. Danny looked at the darkness that characterized that place, glazing at someone curled up in some sheets at the bottom of it and seeing Aron immediately lifting his head like a dog who heard his owner’s calling.

Jay noticed it too and smirked amused.

“Aron, come upstairs with me” he ordered crouching in front of his “son” and unlocking his collar. The skinny man smiled happily, nodding many times as he got up and walked to the door. Danny entered the basement and letting his owner lock the padlock around his neck. Jay gave him a last swift kiss before getting up and accompany Aron to the stairs.

Both of them left the room, closing with a metallic sound the door and letting the blonde boy on his mattress.

Danny smiled to himself, remembering how sweet has been Jay that afternoon. Then, he looked around and saw again that person curled in some sheets in the left corner of the room.

Was it Jordon?

He crawled to him and tried to lift a little the blanket, the man under it whimpering in fear and retracting from him.

Danny recognized that sound.

It was Matt!

“Mattie, it’s me, Danny. It’s all okay, c’mon” he whispered getting closer again to him, trying to sound gentle and reassuring. The curly man raised slowly the sheets from his face, two rounded, light blue eyes full of tears looking at him.

“It’s not okay, Danny” he whined, sobbing loudly. The blonde man sighed and pulled him against his body, hugging and cuddling him.

“No no, we’re fine, okay? I’m here, you’re safe” he muttered sweet, kissing the other’s face many times.

However, Matt shook his head violently, tears rushing on his cheeks as he cried.

“No, Danny, no! We’re over, we’re over! Jordon is up with George, he will tell him everything about us! We’re dead!”

Danny froze, his eyes widening in terror. It couldn’t be possible, it was a nightmare. Jordon would have kept his mouth shut as always, right?

Right?

Oh god, they were so fucked up.


	6. DAY 4 - Night

**DAY 4 NIGHT : I don't really know what I can do now...**

 

Time seemed never to pass. It was already evening and, apart from two bowls full of food, they didn’t have contacts with the world outside the cell. At least, their meat was delicious, hot and tasty, even with some sauce. They also had some bread and potatoes that they could eat later before going to sleep, so that hunger would be less painful.

For the rest of the time, Matt and Danny just talked. They didn’t even want to think about the basement and their owners, so for once they chatted about their past lives, of who they used to be.

“I worked in a music shop” explained the curly man between mouthfuls “I was the co-owner, I started it with a guy called Austin, my best friend. Our shop wasn’t bad, pretty small, to be honest, but we were selling good music so we had a lot of customers. We used to sell also some instruments, like guitars and basses, but soon that type of business became too much expensive and we had to limit ourselves to DVDs, vinyl records, CDs, even some videogames. I loved my job, especially ‘cause girls always wanted to talk to me and discuss the hit list of the moment, asking a suggestion for a band or an artist they could like and so on”

A little smile appeared on his lips, a nostalgic light shining in his eyes. Danny thought that Matt should have liked a lot his previous life, with his best friend, his shop, his music.

“And then what happened? Why are you here?” Asked curious the blonde boy, biting the soft flesh of the steak.

Matt frowned, finishing his meal and licking hungry his fingers.  
“One day I was working as always, organizing on the shelves the last CDs we bought. I remember it because one of them fell on the floor and I had to crouch on the ground, cursing because I was a lazy ass. When I got up, a man was standing right in front of me, telling me that he was the new boss around there and that I had to give him each month 40% of the earnings of my shop, otherwise there would have been severe consequences. Of course I said no, I was already struggling with the taxes, the bills, the rent of my apartment: reducing my pay would have probably meant no food or no electricity in my house. I wasn’t scared, probably because I didn’t know exactly who the man was. Two days later I was in my apartment, having dinner alone and watching some tv series on the computer, I think it was Breaking Bad, I always loved that show. However, the point is that soon I heard some noises outside my door and I got up scared. Few minutes later I was on the ground, three people around beating the shit out of me, tying my wrists behind my back and throwing me in a sack, then they beat me again and I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was in a cell with many other people…and I’m not talking of this basement. I was in their hideout, surrounded by men and women scared like me, some of them battered and many others wounded. It was horrible. Fortunately, I got out of there soon since I was bought by a man called Dylan, my savior, as they called him”

Matt laughed bitterly, leaning against the wall, his whole body exposed.

After four days together, staying naked in front of each other didn’t seem a problem anymore, they had worse problem than embarrassment. The curly man was pale and slender, reduced to muscles, without a single gram of fat: Danny wondered how he did he look before the basement, how handsome he should have been.

“And you?” asked Matt with curiosity “What’s your story?”

Danny sighed, rasping the back of his head with discomfort.

“I don’t have really a story, you know? I was just…living my life. I used to play guitar a long time ago. I also used to have a girlfriend, her name was Theresa. We were going to get married but then she thought that I wasn’t good enough, that I was too much irresponsible. We even planned to have a child, I would have liked to call her Scarlett, or Christopher, depending on the sex”

The blonde man sighed, closing his eyes as he continued to talk.

“I worked for a label as a manager, a very boring job. My dream has always been to be a musician, maybe with my own band, but that type of dream cannot give you money for food, bills and house, so I just…gave up. I buried myself in my routine: go to work, go home, eat, watch tv, sleep and repeat. After I broke with Theresa I also started going out and search for someone new, but I always ended with one night stand things”

Danny shrugged, finishing his steak and putting the iron bowl with his name carved in on the floor.

Matt didn’t say a word, looking at the ceiling with concern.

“When we get out of here we could…like…start hanging out together” he proposed with a childish smile, rubbing his knees as he laid down on the mattress.

“In what sense?” Asked Danny amused. Matt frowned, getting out his tongue.

“Like a couple, you idiot”

Both of them laughed happily, smiling together as they got closer. Danny laid down on their improvised bed, searching for each other’s hands and interlacing them. The rolled on their sides, nose touching as they kissed, lips brushing each other in a lovely contact. Matt caressed slowly his cheeks, gazing at him with love.

“If we were outside now, I would take you to Del Taco. It is my favourite restaurant, I used to go there with Austin during our lunch. It is amazing, their burritos are the salt of this world, tasty and full of meat. I always put some sauce everywhere ‘cause I was crazily in love with that salsa” the curly man said with a giant smile, his eyes remembering the past. Danny stomach grumbled a little but he ignored it, smiling together with Matt.

It was strange, like he never felt really hungry before, and now he would have gave anything for a burrito like the one described by the curly man.

“I’m so hungry” he said with a groan, hugging Matt in order to gain some comfort from him. The other stroked gently his back, kissing his forehead and cuddling him a little.

“You know, at the second floor there is the kitchen. I’ve never been there but Dylan told me that he likes to sneak in it and rob some food, just to play around. He told me that it is full of food: meat, cheese, bread, potatoes, liquors…even sweets and milk” confessed the man lost in thought.

Danny muttered some words, but then an idea popped up in his mind, shaking him from the inside.

“Mattie” he said with a serious tone “Do you know how to get there?” he questioned excited. The curly man gave him a confused look.

“Well, I told ya, I’ve never been there but more or less I know where it is. I think…the door at the bottom of the corridor, I’m not sure, Danny, but why are you asking?”

Danny licked his own lips eagerly, with a giant smile.

“I have an idea. After being to Jay I’ll go to the second floor, to the kitchen. These people don’t expect us to do something so brave and stupid, so they don’t accompany us all the times to the basement and vice versa. I’ll go there and I’ll grab some food for us, as much as I can” he said with an thrilled tone. Matt made a shocked face, shaking his head vigorously.

“Danny, have you lost your mind? They will catch you for sure and punish you in the most violent way! You’re completely crazy if you want to do something like that!” shouted the man with concern, incredulous of hearing such folly.

The blonde man sighed.

“Mattie, we can’t go on like this! We’re constantly hungry: we can’t fight back when they punish us, we can’t even move sometimes because we’re too weak. Don’t you understand that we need that food?” he rebutted.

“They’re gonna punish us anyway because we slept together. They’re already gonna be violent, so if I do something else bad the punishment won’t change much” Danny whispered with bitterness.

Matt continued shaking his head in denial: he didn’t approve his idea even a bit.

“No, Danny. It’s too risky, I cannot let you do this, you don’t know if you’re gonna bump in George or Dylan or leave some traces of your passage. No, no. I won’t let you do this for sure!”

Danny bended over and kissed the curly man on his mouth, shutting him up. Matt initially tried to continue his talk, but then he closed his eyes and abandoned himself to that kiss, his lips moving on Danny’s ones with love.

“I have to do this” whispered the blonde man “For me, but especially for you, Mattie. I can’t bear the sight of you so slim and hungry. Furthermore, if we are stronger we could even escape from this place. We could fight the owners back and flee from here together, as I promised you”

A voice in his head reminded him of the promise he made to Jay, of not leaving him and staying there, but he pushed it back. He just wanted to see Matt happy.

“It’s dangerous” remarked concerned the curly man, kissing Danny’s cheeks and jaw “I don’t wanna see you hurt” he explained with a sad face. Danny kissed him again and again, tongue and lips mixing together.

“I’m gonna be ok, Mattie. Just trust me, okay?” he muttered, smiling reassuring. Matt nodded and closed his eyes, his stomach grumbling again.

“Maybe…in the meanwhile…we could eat the bread and the potatoes?” asked the black haired man whining, rubbing his head against Danny’s shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s have dinner” said the latter with a smile, his fingertips touching Matt’s back. The other man sighed in relief, kissing his collarbone and his lips.

“I love you, Danny”

“I love you, Mattie”

 

 

Matt was sleeping silently on his mattress, his chest going up in down together with his breath. Danny was sitting in the left corner, his arms wrapped around his own body in the attempt of warming it. They had to sleep separated this time because the others were still outside and could return at any moment, so staying divided was the only option they had. However, even from his position, the blonde man could observe his lover as much as he wanted.

Danny adored watching him while he was asleep, studying his body, the way his muscles contracted and relaxed during his sleep, the angles and the curves of his shoulders, of his torso. His messy hair were again full of knots, dark as the night, contrasting with his wonderful white skin. The boy thought that the curly man seemed a lot like a chiaroscuro drawing, all painted of dark and light shades, no other colors except for his light blue eyes now closed.

The young man sighed, shaking his head: he was too much upset to go to sleep, still afraid of what Jordon could have said to George. His imagination offered him a large variety of horrible possibilities, all ending with pain and suffering.

Danny whined softly, remembering of what he said to Matt.

Go to the kitchen? Escaping from that place? Was it even possible? And what about Jay? He promised him to stay and to try to love him.

He violently shook his head, his fingernails digging in his tights. No, no, no he couldn’t do this to Jorel, the owner needed him: leaving would have probably meant to kill that man while regret and guilt would have probably killed Danny.

What to do? What to do? What to do?

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of the metallic door opening. Aron entered the room, Dylan behind him with something in his hand, crouching next to him and locking his padlock to the pillar at the centre of the room as usual.

“Jay said that you’ve been a good boy tonight, so double ration for you” giggled the owner, giving the skinny man a bowl completely full of food. Aron grabbed it with a sudden move, like a tiger that grabs the meat during a show in a zoo. Dylan patted his head and, without saying a word to his own slave or to Danny, he left the basement, locking the door behind him.

Silence fell for some minutes in the cell. Danny turned his head to see if the noises had wake his lover, but Matt was still asleep, covered with their warm and dirty sheets, resting peacefully.

Aron started eating eagerly, putting in his mouth meat, bread and potatoes all in one, chewing and munching the food with an incredible hunger. His bowl was empty two minutes after, leaving the boy with a satisfied smile on his face. He looked well, thought Danny, not a new scratch of a cut on his skin, while all his clothes were gone, not even the pants on. He thought that Jay surely did something sexual with him, judging from his happy face.

Aron turned his head to Danny, looking at him with superiority, pointing to his dish.

“You know, I was angry with you some hours ago, but now I am not, and you wanna know why? Because now I know that daddy prefers me to you. Look, he gave me the double of food, he petted and made love with me, he said that I am precious to him” he explained with an arrogant tone, a giant smirk put on his face “You’ve been here for four days and you didn’t have sex with him yet, so it’s absolutely clear that I am the important one to him” he stated presumptuous.

Danny didn’t answer, leaving him say and believe what he wanted.

He knew why Jay did this to Aron, he wasn’t so idiot. The owner knew very well the temper of the skinny man, how easy was to upset him and make him go mad. Jorel was perfectly aware that being alone with the blonde man meant to anger Aron, so he did something to appease the other man. This was good for Danny, who now could worry about other problems.

“You’re probably right” he simply said with a submissive tone, as if the thought of being second to Aron was depressing. The skinny man nodded many times, rumbling for some other minutes about how he and Jay were so in love and how Danny was only a passing fancy of the owner. The blonde man simple let the other talk as much as he wanted, agreeing with him every time.

After his speech, Aron yawned loudly and said good night to him, laying down on his bed and covering himself with his blanket, going to sleep. Danny didn’t care much, Aron was fine by himself, didn’t need his help so it was good this way.

However, the blonde boy was still waiting for Jordon, the one that at the moment scared him more than anything.

Danny checked again if Matt was still sleeping and with relief he saw that the black haired boy was resting silently, his eyes closed and his lips trembling softly as he dreamed.

The young man smiled, wishing so bad to touch and stroke his hair, to kiss his cheeks and coddle him for a while. He was almost getting up to do it, when he heard some heavy footsteps. It was strange, few days there and he was able to recognize the walk of each one of the owner and the slaves, perfectly like if he had been knowing them for years. But no, Danny knew that those footsteps didn’t belong to anyone he already knew, so that meant that there was only possible person behind that door.

George.

He was ready to jump towards the exit to see him, but the chain of his collar prevented him to do so, impeding his movements and making him fall on the ground. His head hit the floor and for a second he lost of sight the entrance, pain spreading in his body like a flame. Some seconds later, however, his body reacted and a sudden energy filled him. Danny cursed and tried to get up again, ready to block whoever was at the door, when something else hit his back, making him whimper and roll on the pavement again. He heard the metallic sound of the door and with rage he got up, trying for a last time to see the owner.

The door closed almost instantly, letting all the three men in the darkness again, Danny swearing softly crawling on the ground, trying to regain his balance and sit down. The blonde man finally managed to do so and discovered with shock that the thing that hit his back was not a thing.

It was Jordon.

Now both Matt and Aron were awake, looking before at Danny and then at the other man with surprise and concern. When the curly man saw that Jordon was on the ground next to his lover, he immediately got up and crouched next to the former, trying to understand what happened.

“George” whispered the blonde boy with fear, bending over Jordon “He just threw him in here, like a object” he said incredulous, his hand shaking due to the shock.

Jordon was naked like them, but his conditions were the worst Danny have ever seen. His whole body was covered with scarlet scabs and cuts, purple and black bruises coloring his skin from the toes to the head. His eyes were closed as he shuddered again and again, whining loudly in pain. Blood was covering a good amount of his limbs, but Danny couldn’t understand from where it came from since there weren’t many cuts on his body, and those that there were weren’t so deep.

Danny reached out a hand and tried to touch his head, but Jordon squealed terrified and curled on himself, trying to protect the rest of his body to further attacks. The wounded man was still shocked due to the punishment and didn’t answer to his friends, too scared of being hurt again.

This is what will happen to me if George finds out, was the only thought that the blonde haired man could make.

“Oh my god” were the only words that Danny was capable of say. It was horrible, inhuman, he felt the need of look away, puke and cry, all at the same time.

Matt was next to him, his eyes reduced to two blue horrified irises. He was motionless, panic stopping him from doing anything.

Danny tried again to touch Jordon, this time accompanying his movements with reassuring words, his fingers brushing softly the other man’s hair. Jordon whined another time, crying and pleading pity, curling more and more on himself.

“I am sorry…I am sorry” he kept repeating that sentence over and over as Danny stroked gently his head in the attempt of comforting him.

“Jordon, you’re safe here. I’m Danny, it’s okay” he whispered in response, appeasing slowly the other man with sweet words and caresses.

Jordon seemed to calm down a bit, his body still trembling due to the punishment. Danny noticed that he wasn’t whipped much, but instead he had a lot of hematomas, black and blue marks all over his skin, like if something extremely heavy hit him many times. It was a heartbreaking view, seeing him all broken and beaten like this, crying in pain and asking for help.

Danny carefully put a hand behind Jordon’s back and managed to make him sit down, his head leaning against the blonde man’s chest and his eyes still closed.

Matt finally seemed to have regained his calm and bent over, reaching out a hand and taking Jordon’s ones in his.

“Jordon, it’s okay” whispered the curly man with a shaking tone, trying to imitate Danny and help the other boy.

Unlike them, Aron was standing indifferent in his bed, gazing at them with a disapproval look.

“You shouldn’t do that, George will get mad. Just leave him to his fate, you cannot do anything for him now” he explained with a flat voice.

Danny ignored him and cuddled the other man, who now was almost calm, no more tears coming down on his cheeks.

“I am sorry…” he whispered again, his lips bleeding as he spoke.

“No, Jordie, you don’t have to say sorry to nobody, it’s okay” Danny said reassuring, stroking his hair as if Jordon was a child.

The brown haired man shook his head, crying again.

“Danny, no, I had to. I’m sorry. I had to…” he squirmed in pain, moaning as one of his wounds opened again. Matt put a hand on his mouth to make him shut up, fearing that one of the owners could hear them.

The muffled groans of Jordon were now lower, but Danny didn’t want him to shut up, he wanted answers. He pushed away gently Matt’s hand from his mouth, allowing him to talk.

“Jordon, what did you have to do?” he asked in fear, panicking as he heard the other speak.

“I-I…t-told George about y-you and Matt” answered in tears the brown haired man, whining as he asked forgiveness another time.

Matt’s eyes got large, terror fully clear in his irises. Danny froze shocked, his body becoming cold as ice.

Oh god, he did it. He said it to George.

“I’m s-sorry, he was beating me and…and the only way to stop the pain WAS THAT! I’m sorry, Danny, but…I-I didn’t wanna die…” Jordon shouted trembling, sobbing loudly and shaking.

Danny tried to breath and calm himself down but it seemed impossible. His heart was racing in his chest like a drum, beating so fast that for a moment he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Okay, okay, fear is good, panic is not. Fear helps you doing something and react, panic blocks you and lets you die.

Move, Danny, move!

George knew that Matt and him broke the rules, so where was he? Probably preparing his room for them, cleaning Jordon’s blood away from the ground. He shook his head, pushing those images away. Jordon, Jordon was hurt, better put him in a comfortable position.

He tried to lift the brown haired man’s body up, but the cries that the man let out made him change his mind. He asked help from Matt, but the curly boy seemed a statue, motionless.

Danny cursed and tried to drag Jordon to his bed, managing to make the boy lay down on his mattress, sheets covering it. He didn’t know how to cure his wounds, mostly because they weren’t cuts or external ones.

Fear helps you, panic kills you.

He kept repeating those words in his mind as a mantra while he rolled Jordon on his side, knowing that this was the safest position for a wounded person. However, apart from this, he couldn’t do more, as Aron said before. Danny sat down and watched as Jordon stopped cry, his eyes opening for the first time and meeting his.

“How do you feel?” the blonde boy asked concerned, reaching out a hand and caressing his hair.

“Still awful, but thank you” panted softly the other, grabbing the blanket and hiding under it.

Danny nodded slowly, pulling away his hand. He turned his head and noticed that Matt was still where he left him, sitting on the ground like if he was made of stone.

“Mattie?” Danny called his name, but there was no response.

Panic kills you.

He crawled next to the curly man, taking his face between his hands, stroking his cheeks wet of tears.

“Mattie…”

His blue irises moved and looked at him directly in the eyes.

Danny didn’t know why but he immediately thought that they were wonderful, the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. They were blue and clear like water, but he adored the purplish-blue shade they took when it was night, when the light wasn’t enough and they looked like if his irises were colored of a violet tone.

“Mattie, I’m here” whispered Danny. Matt sobbed, pushing his head against his hands, closing eyes and trying to calm himself.

“Danny…he’s gonna do the same to us. I’m scared” the curly man confessed between sighs. The blonde man nodded many times as he hugged him, kissing his lips softly to reassure the boy.

“We’re getting through this together” he promised brushing their head together. Matt sighed and hugged him tightly, like if he didn’t want to let him go.

Aron shook his head at that scene “That’s why Jay prefers me to you” he said with a satisfied voice, making Danny turn around “See, Danny? You’re just a whore who can’t be loyal to his daddy, and now you’re crying ‘cause you’re paying the consequences. You could just have stayed with Jorel, respecting and obeying him, and now Jordon would have been fine. It’s your fault” he spat, curling up in his sheets and giving his back to them, indifferent to the rest of the world.

Danny’s eyes got wide, the boy feeling his heart break again. Oh god, no, not this.

“He’s right” he whispered with sadness, lowering his head. Matt lifted it up and kissed him on his mouth, lips crushing and tongues interlacing.

“No” said the boy with a smile “It’s our fault. Our” he stated with a determined tone.

“I love you, Danny. I’m happy it went this way, I had the chance to stay with you” he whispered before kissing him again. Danny closed his eyes and tried not to cry, kissing the other back with force, passion, desperation. Matt stroked his blonde lock, his fingertips touching his head with love.

“We’re not going to die, just to suffer. We can bear and survive it together” he muttered with a smile. Danny whined nodding, so happy to be with him, but at the same time scared of the future.

“I love you, Mattie”

They kissed again. Danny loved it, he adored being touched by the curly man, feel his fingers on his skin, his mouth cuddling him and making him feel good. They were together, his heart was a drum pumping blood in his veins like a hurricane, preparing him for the worse.

He could do it with Matt, they could do this together.

They suddenly pulled away when they heard the same heavy footsteps on the stairs, coming near to the door. Everyone got agitated and scared in the cell, Jordon screamed in his bed, hiding himself under the sheets like a terrified animal.

Both Matt and Danny froze, looking with big eyes to the metallic door as it opened up, showing one of the owner.

The blonde boy gazed at the man in front of him with both curiosity and fear. He looked at him with attention, studying the person that had worried him for so long, even in his nightmares. He was taller than anybody else in the building, with broad shoulders and muscular arms covered with tattoos. He was surely physically strong, probably able to break bones if angry enough, but to scare Danny wasn’t only his body, but especially his look. His eyes were colored of a icy blue, almost grey, and while he was gazing at them they were filled with indifference and coldness.

The man seemed a giant in Danny’s mind and the only thing he noticed before closing his eyes scared was a particular tattoo on his throat, a curled three with some rays spreading from it.

He heard the sound of the owner’s footsteps getting closer to him, the chain of his collar moving as his padlock was being unlocked. He didn’t open his eyes neither when he heard that the same was happening to Matt, his head down in a extremely submissive way, hoping of not being beaten up already.

“Come with me, immediately” said George, his voice low and threatening. Both men struggled a little to get up, weak due to the events, the shocks and hunger itself.

They followed him to the door, their hearts stopping as it closed behind their backs.

Oh god, Danny just wanted all of this to end soon.

 


	7. DAY 5 - Dawn

**DAY 5 DAWN: NO, PLEASE NO!**

 

Danny was violently trembling, his hands shaking almost uncontrollably. He was so fucking scared, so anxious and frightened while following the owner up the stairs into the lounge. Matt was behind him, his eyes wide and wet, ready to cry again at any moment.

They crossed the room and went straight to the only door Danny never saw open and that, obviously, was George’s room. They entered it and the owner closed the door behind their backs, leaving them some seconds to look around the bedroom.

It was a room painted in red, like Jorel’s one, with a large bed at the bottom, some armchairs around, two wardrobes for each side and a desk full of papers and books. Apart from the furniture, the most strange thing were the walls, there was something not exactly right in them and Danny tried to understand what, but when he found out he shivered in fear: the walls were acoustically isolated, so that if someone screamed in there no one outside could hear it. Upset, the man looked at the rest of the room trying to think about something else. The furnishings were extremely similar to the other two men’s rooms, but in some ways it was even more luxury than theirs, with more detailed decorations and probably better materials. However, the thing that surprised Danny more than a anything, was the great number of books put orderly on some shelves all around, with covers and titles of any genre, from theology to essays.

“And these are only my favorites” stated a low voice to Danny’s hear. The man jumped scared, noticing in that moment that George used that brief moment of surprise to get behind the blonde man, his arms rapidly wrapping his body.

Danny initially tried to fight back, but he was too weak and the other man too strong, so he gave up few seconds after.

George hands blocked him in that position, one of them grabbing him by his pelvis and the other one caressing his chest. His fingers were warm and firm, burning against his skin as if they were made of fire.

Matt was crouched on the ground at his right with a concerned expression put on, probably ready to attack if the owner would have done something bad to his lover.

“You see, Danny” said George, his lips moving so near to Danny’s ear that the boy could hear his breath on his own skin “I heard that Jay had been extremely gentle and kind with you. You’ve been here for four days and you are still a virgin, that’s extremely tempting, you know?”

For a second, the blonde man wondered what the other meant with that sentence: he wasn’t a virgin, he had sex many times with his ex girlfriend and those hoes, the owners surely knew that, so what the fuck was he talking about? Then, with a shudder of fear, he understood of which type of virginity George was talking about.

He heard the owner smirk satisfied, his hand moving from his pelvis to his dick.

Matt hissed aggressively, standing up as George looked at him with disapproval and disgust. It was obvious that the man liked to be obeyed and that he was extremely good at making others obey him, as Jordon’s attitude demonstrated.

“GET DOWN!” the owner said immediately with a angry voice, so loud and scary that both of them shivered of fear for a second.

Matt, however, didn’t move, his eyes shining bright with rage and decision. Danny tried to alert the other of the danger, moving his lips to say him to obey and get down, but the other ignored him. The blonde boy looked at him with wide eyes, breathing fast.

“If you even try to touch Danny I-”

“What, Busek? What? You’ll jump on me? Will you call your daddy to come and protect you?” shouted George, laughing hard and tightening his arms around Danny, like to challenge the other man.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but words didn’t come out. He was standing naked in front of them, his hands shaking due to the terror, impatient of doing something but too scared of doing it.

George stopped laughing, his gaze becoming even colder than before, his mouth reduced to a flat line.

“I’ll teach you a lesson, boy” he muttered threatening, letting go Danny and shoving him against the wall. The blonde boy hit the solid concrete with his head, whimpering suffering as he rolled on the ground in a uncomfortable position.

Shocked, he immediately opened his eyes to see what was happening around him.

He saw George punching Matt on the face, sending the slave before on his knees and then on the ground. Danny tried to get up but the blow was too strong and he was far too weak to fight. He watched horrified Matt trying to get on his feet, his nose bleeding profusely and his eyes winking due to the pain and confusion. His lips and chin were now dripping of the scarlet liquid, drops falling on the ground and creating a dark puddle on the pavement.

George moved away from the curly man, heading towards one of the wardrobes, opening it. He searched for some minutes inside it, with Matt next to him trying slowly to get up, at least on his knees.

Danny knew what there was inside those wardrobes, since Jay used one of those object on him, and the perspective of a similar punishment shocked the boy.

“No, please. Please! Don’t hurt him!” shouted in panic Danny, getting up. The sudden pain at the muscle of his left tight made him scream in pain, falling again on the pavement as he looked frightened towards his lover.

George seemed to have find what he needed, closing the wardrobe, showing in his hands the thickest whip Danny ever saw and some ropes. He crouched next to Matt, who had successfully managed to get up on his knees, and hit him again on his face, sending him on the ground, in his own puddle of blood.

“No, no! Let him go! Let him go!” Danny cried out loudly, tears coming down his cheeks.

George ignored him and took Matt from his hair, making the boy moan and whimper in pain. He tied his arms and legs and then he let him fall down, the black haired man bleeding from his nose and lips more than before.

The owner got up and Danny understood immediately what was going to happen.

“NO! PLEASE NO!” he shouted as the first lash hit Matt’s body. The curly man screamed, squirming on the ground, trapped, as the whip tore open his body, blood gushing out of his skin as the whiplashes continued one after another. Danny crawled to the boy, trying to protect him from the punishment, but George kicked him away with violence, shouting furious.

“The more you talk and move, Danny, the more I’ll hurt this whore” he told him. The blonde man cried suffering, his eyes looking desperately to his lover being whipped to death.

The sounds Matt made were destroying Danny’s heart, they were so painful, so full of desperation and suffering, that they were almost unbearable. The curly man was laying on his side, his eyes closed and black hair covering his face. On his torso there were three giant scars, one on his chest, one on his abdomen and one crossing his pelvis, all extremely deep and red, with large bubbles of blood dripping out of them, staining his body and the pavement. Matt screamed loudly when the whip hit him again in the same places, deepening the wounds and tearing up muscles. After another whiplash his voice broke. Three whip strokes and he wasn’t able anymore to scream, whimpering softly as he was being hurt. After the tenth lash, his voice was gone and he didn’t even move when the whip fell on him again, his body reduced to open skin decorated with brown scabs and fresh blood.

George was panting with the weapon still in his hands, looking down frowning. He gave a last whipping to the motionless body and then throw the object away, his fingers reddened due to the effort he put in the punishment.

Matt was motionless on the ground, eyes closed, his messed hair spread around his head, dirty of blood. His torso was now red and purple around the wounds, covered with scabs, while his skin was extremely white, as if all the blood has been drawn from it leaving his veins and arteries empty.

Danny thought that it was over and tried to move towards his lover, at least to see if he was still breathing, but the other man gazed at him with his blue eyes, shaking his head.

“Don’t you dare…” he muttered with fury, trying to regain his normal breath.

The blonde boy stopped himself a few meters away from the curly man, tears wetting his face as he looked away.

The smell of blood was overwhelming and disgusting, attacking him from every side and pushing him to throw up his last meal. He cried as he closed his eyes, trying to escape from reality and the whole situation.

It is only a nightmare, Danny, it is only a nightmare and you will wake up soon, with Mattie next to you safe and sound.

Danny screamed afraid when he felt George’s hands grabbing and throwing him on the bed, slapping his face with force to make him shut up.

“You will envy soon your friend, my lovely son” he whispered giggling. Danny stood motionless as he watched the other man tie his wrists behind his back.

This is not happening, it is only a nightmare.

The owner made him lay down on the soft sheets, rolling him with his ass up in the air and his face down on the mattress, his hands touching the boy everywhere.

It was sick, sick and sorrowful, he didn’t like being touched like that.

Danny’s dick was soft and down and when George touched it the blonde man whimpered scared, eyes firmly closed as he felt the other man getting on the bed too next to him.

The owner got on all fours too on top of him, blocking his movements and trapping the blonde boy under his own body, his hand massaging provocative his cock.

“Danny…If your dick is not hard in two minutes I’ll hit you, do you understand?”

Danny nodded slowly, his hands becoming more insensitive as time passed. He knew that he had to obey George, and fast, otherwise he would have ended like Matt. He had to excite himself, but in these conditions it was almost impossible. He tried to think about his lover, but only imagining his face made Danny cry again, so he pushed away those visions in the back of his mind.

“Your dick is flaccid, Dannyboy, and this is making me angry…” stated George as his hand touched him in his sweet spots, trying to excite the man.

Danny focused in the attempt of not being punished. He cried and thought of Jorel, of Jay. He remembered his moans, his soft voice whispering dirty things to his ear, his expression as he came, his body enjoying the orgasm. He thought of his hands on himself, of his fingertips stimulating his cock, caressing it with the purpose of making Danny feel good.

The boy moaned and whimpered when he felt that it was working, that his cock was becoming hard.

“Good boy, Daniel” whispered George satisfied.

No, no, it was not George, it was Jorel. Jay was touching him in that moment, Jay was on him trapping his body under, Jay was licking his ear and touching his chest.

Danny groaned, panting hard as he continued with his fantasy.

Jay caressing his tights, Jay biting his neck, his throat, Jay whispering softly that he loved him more than anything. He could even stand George touching him if he pretended that it was his owner, memories of that afternoon solacing him and making him feel better.

Suddenly, George was no more on top of him, leaving the boy free to breath normally. The young man made a sigh of relief, but immediately his ears recorded the sound of a wardrobe being opened. He tried to turn his head and see what was happening, but it was too complicated and soon the other man returned on top of him, holding something in his right hand.

The owner pushed his head down, impeding the blonde boy from seeing anything, putting himself again on top of him.

George made sure that he was motionless and then took him from his hair, lifting his head up and exposing his neck, fingers searching something on it. Danny heard a giggling and suddenly he felt something stinging, like if a bee had attacked him. He wanted to move and ask what was going on but George prevented him from doing so, blocking him and not permitting the boy to do even a single move. Some seconds after Danny felt again that pricking sensation and finally the other man let him at least shake his head, eyes looking around scared.

“Cocaine” the owner whispered giggling “This will make your experience even better, or worse, depending on you” he muttered showing him the needle and tossing it away. Danny shuddered afraid: he never tried drugs, just some weed when he was young, but he didn’t knew the effect of them.

George was laughing softly like a demon, his hands returning on his body, caressing every inch of skin.

“Oooh, Daniel…now I understand why Jorel and Dylan wanted you so much” stated the man biting his shoulder, the crotch of his jeans rubbing against his ass. The blonde boy felt the other’s erection trough the fabric and understood that something really bad was going to happen.

He concentrated and tried to keep his mind focused on Jorel, on his hands and his body. He moaned softly when he felt the top of his dick being stimulated, George pushing a finger on his slit and spreading his pre cum on the sensible skin.

“See, Dannyboy? You’re liking this, you are born for this” whispered the owner with his low and excited voice, tightening his hand around his cock, squeezing it a little and turning on Danny’s body.

The young boy, however, started to feel strange.

His blood had became hot like hell, pumping in his veins from his heart and making his skin pulse like if it was going to explode in seconds. He suddenly realized liked it, he loved that sensation, his head becoming higher and higher as blood passed through his brain, taking away all the thoughts.

He heard George’s breath louder than before, his ears so sensible that he could perceive his lungs contracting and expanding, his cock twitching in the jeans, pushed against his ass.

The most wonderful thing, however, was his skin. Now, each time the owner touched him, it seemed like if he was going on fire, burning after that those fingers grabbed his flesh and left blue marks on it.

Oh, it was feeling good, so good. Nothing was important anymore: he didn’t care about Matt next to the bed, probably dead, or about Jorel, unaware of what was happening to him, or about the fact that he was being raped by a psychopath. No, he was feeling light, with his head flying in the air, his blood flowing hard in his arteries, his lungs full of air. The simple living of his body was a sensation completely new, the perception of every single cell being alive and dying, the air moving inside, outside and around him.

He liked it, oh, he loved it so much.

“Dannyboy, tell me that you’re liking it…tell me…” he heard George whisper to his ear. The blonde man smiled confused since he couldn’t tell if the other was right or wrong, his mind so numb and thirsty of sensations that those words seemed unimportant to him. He moaned satisfied when he felt his body burst with pleasure, his cock pulsing as the owner pumped it.

“I like it…yes” groaned the boy, giggling softly. He never felt like this, he thought that if he was going to die now, it would have been okay for him. His whole world had been amplified, his sense powerful than before: he could feel everything around him with so much precision that even the most unimportant thing became marvelous.

Then, from this cloud of beauty and happiness, Danny fell in the worse pain his body ever experienced, a pain so strong and overwhelming that his legs collapsed under it. The young man screamed desperate, his world becoming suddenly blurred and red.

George supported his body and prevented him from falling, his hand firmly put on Danny’s ass, two fingers inside it.

“Don’t move!” he shouted furious, moving them inside his body and making Danny scream again. The boy started crying loudly for help and the more he expressed his pain, the more those fingers made him suffer.

No, it was too much, too much for him. He wanted it to stop, he didn’t felt good anymore.

“JOREL, HELP!” he cried out desperately, his hands grabbing the sheets with force. George grunted behind his back, immobilizing him as he continued moving his hand, preparing him.

No, no. It is too painful, no.

“JOREL, PLEASE!” Danny called out again, forgetting that nobody but George could hear him.

He felt his legs parting from his abdomen, like if the owner was trying to kill him in that way.

A third finger entered him and the blonde boy screamed out at the extreme limit of his lungs. His throat was sore, his body was hurting, his mind and thoughts were blurry and far. The drug was amplifying every single sensation, pain flowing in him like a hurricane through his blood, to his brain.

He felt his body being torn in two, those fingers digging inside him fast, opening his flesh and hurting him from the inside.

Then, suddenly, it all stopped. Danny breathed and he realized that George’s hand was now away from his hole. His face fell down on the mattress, his head pulsing with pain as well as his ass, his heart racing and beating like if it was a drum.

He heard George moving above him but he didn’t cared, all that mattered now was that that pain ended, that now he could rest for a little. His ears passively registered the sound of a zip, then of some clothes being taken off and tossed away.

Danny breathed in and out, his lungs on fire. He wanted to go to sleep so badly in order to stop the pain, or wake up from that nightmare and find himself in his bed in his apartment, away from everything. His ass sent shivers of pain every time he tried to move, even if of few centimeters. It was horrible, he felt like he couldn’t walk never again.

Danny shouted when that pain returned again, stronger than before if it was possible.

George was on top of him, panting and moaning excited as his cock slid into him, opening the flesh of his ass even more.

“Oh god, I love your hole, Danny” he moaned, his dick pulsing against Danny’s walls.

The blonde boy tried to fight back and pull away, but the owner blocked him, his weight impeding his movements. He was motionless inside him, enjoying the warmth of his body, the tip of his dick deeply inside him. The blonde boy groaned loudly when the owner pulled back and bucked his hips in, going faster and faster as his cock hardened even more.

George was violently fucking him, his dick pumping in his ass like an animal. Each thrust was a flash of pain hitting Danny’s spine to his head, making him shout and scream again and again.

After some minutes he stopped shouting, he was far too weak to do more than breath and bear the pain. He was already a miracle that he was able of being on all fours. George, instead, seemed to appreciate his hole, fucking him with effort, moaning satisfied every time Danny’s walls clenched around him, fastening his pace.

Pain was making Danny’s mind go numb, stucked with only one thought.

Jorel.

He thought of his eyes, his chocolate irises, his smile, his smell. He prayed him to save him, he called his name many times while he was being violated, he cried wishing that he was there, protecting him, at least comforting him while he was suffering so bad.

It was humiliating, painful, horrible. George was using his body to feel good without even worrying about how much he was shouting, thrusting inside thanks to his pre cum or Danny’s blood, the boy couldn’t tell.

Soon, he felt the man accelerating his thrusts, panting heavier and even moaning loudly: he was surely enjoying his body. Danny hoped that he was close, he really wished that he was going to came so that this hell would finish. Few minutes after the man made a extremely satisfied groan, bucking his hips with violence inside the man, going deeper and hurting him even more.

“Ah…fuck, yes…Danny”

Danny could feel the hot load filling him, his ass being slapped as George pulled out his dick and continued cumming on his back, his white sperm dripping from the top of his cock.

The blonde man didn’t move, letting the other do what he wanted with his body, hurting and staining him as much as he wished.

He didn’t cared anymore, he just wanted to pass out soon.

George smirked, wiping his dick and wearing his pants. Then he got off the bed and, seeing that Danny was still there motionless, he shoved him, making his body fall on his side like a broken doll.

Danny rolled on the bed with his face down, something disgusting dripping between his tights, probably load, possibly  blood.

Before passing out, he thought that it was probably the intense emotions mixed with the physical exhaustion that made him fall unconscious, his mind slowly going blank as he tried not to lose conscience. And Matt…he was probably dead or dying: nobody could survive a treatment like that, lose that amount of blood and still being alive. But who cared if he was dying or if Danny was hurt? They were only objects, the owner would have bought some others to substitute them.

It was his fault, he messed up things when he could have done something for Jay, protecting Matt by loving the owner. He tried to think about Jorel, about his promises, his smiles, his love. He just wished to be with him now, to see him and being cuddled again like that afternoon.

He cried, he cried so much, tears making his sight go blurry. Why this had to happen to him? Why?

Why didn’t Jorel protect him?

Danny just let himself fall in the dark, his head spinning around, shocked and full of pain, thinking about nothing, cocaine flowing in his mind and numbing it.

Now he was broken too.


	8. DAY 5 - Evening

**DAY 5 EVENING - Hope is a waking dream.**

 

Danny opened slowly his eyes, moaning softly as he felt his whole body tremble in pain. He tried to move his head but every single movement, even if small, was killing him.

He looked around, trying to understand where he was. The last thing he could recall was himself, naked on George’s bed, violated and suffering, with cocaine flowing in his blood. But now he wasn’t anymore in there, he was in Jay’s room, wrapped in the red sheets of his bed, the soft mattress cuddling his sore body. He tried to roll at least on his side, but the attempt ended with him whining in pain, sighing and trying to be as motionless as possible.

Then, he heard some heavy footsteps outside the door that reminded him of those of George, so he closed his eyes scared, pretending of being asleep. The door opened only a little, like if someone wanted to enter but then was stopped in the middle of the action by something. Danny focused on the visitor and understood that he wasn’t alone, someone else was with him. The muttering outside the room became louder and louder as the conversation went on and the blonde man tried to catch as many sentences as possible, when suddenly the discussion became violent.

“You didn’t have the right to do what you did, George” spat a furious voice that Danny identified as Jorel. The tone of his voice was like an angelic chorus for Danny, something he wanted to hear for an extremely long time. He knew that if Jay was there nobody could hurt him, even George himself. He listened carefully, trying to catch every single word, and understood that his owner was really pissed off.

“They needed a severe punishment for they er-” tried to explain the other man with a low voice that made Danny shiver in fear, memories of the previous night tormenting him like a curse.

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT, ASSHOLE !” screamed Jay with rage, hitting something, probably the wall, with force. Danny gulped scared, hiding under the sheets like a baby, regretting that action when his lower abdomen and his back sent a flash of pain all along his body.

“Danny is mine, I thought I was pretty clear when I told that NOBODY HAD TO TOUCH HIM!” he shouted “And you…you bastard…you took his virginity, SOMETHING THAT I TRIED TO PROTECT, you son of a bitch. You know what, George? If this place wasn’t yours I would surely kill you, asshole!” Jay hissed threatening, his voice resulting creepy even to Danny’s ears. The blonde man thought about his lover, about Matt, and his heart skipped a beat. He hoped that the curly man was still alive.

There was silence for some seconds, then Jorel talked again, this time with a lower tone.

“Danny will sleep with me until I decide otherwise, I don’t want to leave him alone until I’m sure that nobody will touch him again”

Danny flinched at those word, thinking that if things were like this he wouldn’t be able to see Matt again for a long time. If he was alive, that meant no more night cuddles and love.

He heard George trying to reply again, but Jorel immediately cut him off.

“I don’t wanna hear a single word coming out from you or from Dylan. One of our rules was that sons cannot be touched by other owners than theirs and you broke this rule, so I am allowed to do what the fuck I want. You can go to fuck yourself, Ragan, because I am so fucking pissed off to you that if I hear you protest I’ll break your bones, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?” he stated furious entering the room and slamming the door behind himself, without waiting an answer from the other man. The blonde boy heard some swearing coming from the outside, heavy footsteps fading away as George left the floor.

Jorel was panting in rage, his fists clenched as he moved nervous to the bed, whispering some angry words and curses.

Danny continued pretending to be asleep, motionless and curled under the sheets, waiting for the other to come next to him.

He heard Jorel sighing, sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching out a hand and caressing softly his side, from the shoulder to the ribs.

Danny moaned, slowly opening his eyes, looking around and faking confusion. He pointed his eyes on Jorel, widening them as he saw the relieved face of his owner.

“Hey…” whispered Jorel peacefully, his hand going up and trying to stroke the blonde locks of the man. The boy instinctively retract to that contact, unwillingly to be touched at the moment, sighing and letting his head fall down on the pillow.

Jorel’s eyes widened shocked, his hand motionless in the air, his body tensing.

Danny suddenly thought with horror at that time he pulled away from Jorel, at the punishment that hurt him so much. He whimpered scared, closing his eyes and curling on himself, a shiver of pain shaking his body as moved.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean do to it please don’t punish me…” tried to say Danny, his voice broken and his throat still sore from the previous night. He shuddered in fear as he hid under the covers again.

Nothing happened, so the young man opened slightly his eyes, looking at Jay with anxiety.

The owner seemed shocked, a suffering expression put on his face, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Danny sighed scared, gazing at the other man as the owner let his hand fall in his own lap, his eyes looking down with sorrow.

Was Jay sad because he pulled away? Was he going to punish him again? No, he promised that he won’t hurt him anymore…but still…

The blonde man moved towards the other with caution, his lower body screaming in pain as he crawled into Jay’s lap, pressing his head against his torso like a dog.

He felt the owner’s heat through the clothes as he pushed himself against the other man, his arms hugging him tightly while he buried his face on his chest. He was still worried about Jorel’s reaction, but he thought that moving first would have been a good idea to appease the other. Indeed, he felt Jay’s body relax and his hands stroking his hair, fingers trembling.

Suddenly, hurtful memories of the past flowed in his mind like a torrent. Matt’s whipping, the drug, the rape. He remembered the humiliation, Matt’s body motionless on the floor, George abusing him as he screamed.

Jay was there. Danny was safe now because Jorel will protect him from anything, healing his wounds with his desperate love, making him feel good. He was safe. He was safe. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He cried, he cried loudly, he let his sorrow leave his body. It was so sick, so horrible. Jay hugged him, caressing his hair, letting the young man pour out all his sadness, tightening his arms around him every time the blonde boy sobbed.

After some minutes spent like this, Danny calmed himself a little, his cheeks wet and puffy due to the tears. Jorel started speaking softly, each word accompanying the movements of his fingers.

“I should have protected you better, Danny. It is my fault, all of this is my fault” he whispered, his hands grabbing the blonde boy firmly.

“You wouldn’t have stayed with Matt if I had controlled myself at that time. You wouldn’t have kissed and slept with him if I had been a better lover. I’m not blaming you for what you did, even if it is hurting me a lot” he muttered with a low voice.

“Matt” managed to say Danny, his voice broken and faint.

Jay made a bitter smile, brushing his finger through his hair with love.

“Matt is alive, if this is what you want to know. His conditions are bad, but he will survive, Dylan is taking care of him at the moment”.

It was like if an enormous weight disappeared from Danny’s chest. Matt was alive, there was still hope! He was alive!

And he was with Dylan.

Danny whimpered scared, shaking his head, trying to express his thoughts, but Jorel anticipated him.

“No, not taking care in that sense, Dannyboy. I mean…he is curing his wounds, okay? I’ll make you see him again in a few days. Promised”

The blonde boy stood silent for some second, memorizing those words. He had only to wait, they all were going to be ok. Everything was going to be ok as long as he stayed with Jay.

He smiled softly, nodding as he let his head fall on the owner’s chest, but a flash of ache down his back and abdomen made him whimper and moan.

Jorel noticed that and started taking care of him, making him roll with his back against Jay’s chest and trying to stop the pain. He massaged his body stimulating his erogenous zones, so that the good feeling could decrease the boy’s soreness.

Danny let himself go to those hands, persuaded that Jorel was in no way a menace and that being touched by him wasn’t a threat. It was wonderful feeling his fingertips passing on his abs to his abdomen, caressing the downy hairs near his bellybutton and his lower parts. Eyes closed, the boy was completely free to relax and rest, safe in his lover’s hands.

Jay made his head turn around and pecked his lips, his warm and soft tongue tracing their borders before entering his mouth. Danny’s eyelashes fluttered a little with pleasure as they kissed, Jorel’s hands retracing the v of his pelvis. Unintentionally, Danny felt his body tense, lust starting to flow in his veins as well as desire.

“Seems like you’re not completely broken after all” whispered Jay with a small smile, referring to his cock half erected.

Danny laughed a little, not sure of how he should react to that comment.

It was strange being hold by his owner. Jorel was extremely muscled and athletic, with broad chest and shoulders that could fit as well for a boxer or a swimmer. A good portion of his body was tattooed, with an Italian flag proudly waving on his forearm, some fake bullet holes, writings and so on. However, he wasn’t inked so much as George.

Or as Matt.

The boy opened his eyes with a sudden movement when he remembered his lover. Was he ok? He couldn’t know, but he missed a lot the curly boy.

“I love you” muttered Jorel to his ear, kissing softly his cheek and pushing their heads together.

Danny’s worries melted away like ice near a flame, his whole mind completely and solely focused on his owner, on his strong body and his firm hands.

“We still have a couple of hours before Aron comes here. Let’s have a bath, shall we?” asked the man without waiting for an answer, getting up and gently moving Danny’s body on the mattress. The blonde boy moaned in disappointment, rolling on his side and watching silently the man disappearing behind the bathroom’s door.

He smiled a little while curling in the soft red sheets, his body still hurting but now more relaxed. He closed his eyes again, hiding behind the blanked like a kid afraid of the dark.

Well, he was afraid of the darkness, and Jorel was the personification of it. Mysterious, dangerous, but still fascinating and intriguing, sensual. It was impossible to resist him.

Few minutes later Jay returned, a big smile put on his face, sitting next to Danny and bending to kiss his mouth, his hands tickling a little his skin.

Danny laughed again, trying to regain control of his body as he moved away.

Jorel stood there, looking at him with a lost gaze.

The blonde boy continued smiling, protecting his sensible sides from the other.

“I love your laugh” confessed the brown haired man, a strange expression on. He caressed his cheek and the young boy kissed the palm of his hand, looking back at him.

“I love you, Daniel”

Those words were pronounced with so much intensity and emphasis that it was impossible to say that they were a lie. Danny knew that it was true, that the man in front of him would have died to save his life, if necessary.

“I love you too, Jay” he whispered softly in response.

He saw the initially surprise on Jay’s face, his chocolate eyes widening shocked, then a new emotion, something he never saw before on the other man.

It was a happy expression, the one that only a person who fell in love could ever have.

“R-really?” he asked startled, his hands grabbing Danny’s ones, shaking and nervous.

“Really” nodded the blonde man with a smile.

It was impossible to describe Jorel in that moment. He was literally turning alive, like if he just took a breath after years and years spent underwater without oxygen. The other man launched himself on his lips, devouring them and kissing him with passion, his hands exploring Danny’s body frenetically, as if they had no time to waste.

The blonde man felt his heart skipping a beat, overwhelmed as he was by the other’s happiness.

“I love you, Danny. I love you. I love you…” Screamed Jay between one kiss and another, his eyes shining bright.

Danny squealed surprised when he felt his body being suddenly lifted up, his arms instantly grabbing Jay’s shoulders to balance himself.

The owner was laughing happily, taking him out of the room into the bathroom, closing the door with a kick.

A shiver of apprehension passed through Danny’s spine when he saw again that place. He reminded him of the punishment of Jorel, the signs of the whips still visible on his arms.

Jorel  noticed immediately his discomfort so stopped laughing and walked toward the bathtub in silence, impatient to have a bath with his lover. Slowly, he put the young man in the water, the liquid rapidly covering his naked body and warming it up. Danny let a sigh of relief leave his throat, his muscles relaxing and his back finally getting some rest.

He closed his eyes and heard Jorel taking off his clothes, too tired to watch him but still curious about what was going to happen. Then, a strong hand lifted him a little, putting him to sit as Jorel entered in the bathtub too, placing himself behind Danny and embracing the boy with his arms.

Now the young man was resting with his back against Jay’s chest, water flowing around them as they adjusted themselves in the tiny space.

“You comfortable?” asked worried Jorel. Danny nodded lazily, eyes closed and blonde locks falling on his face. Long fingers took them behind his head, stroking his hair with love.

It was paradise for the young man. He could wash and finally get himself clean after the dust in the basement and the blood. His cuts on the arms burned for a while, but then the feeling faded away, substituted by a wonderful peace that overwhelmed both his mind and his body.

Was always going to be like this? Like…a huge portion of pain and then a small time of calm to rest and get ready for the next punishment? It was crazy and sick but, somehow, it was motivating. After being in the basement, Danny started appreciating every small thing he had, from some food to a blanket or few hours of rest, something that before he just simply had and didn’t fully enjoy.

They said that you understand the true value of things only after you lost them. It seems right, isn’t it?

“What are you thinking about?” asked curious Jorel, his left hand tracing the borders of the tattoo of a girl Danny had on his right arm. The blonde boy shook slowly his head, opening his eyes a little.

“I’m thinking about the basement” he answered with a soft voice, barely audible.

 “Why?”

“Because I think that, maybe, that place changed my life. Changed me”

“Do you feel different than before?”

“Absolutely”

“And that’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I hope not”

“Hope is a waking dream” answered Jorel with a serious tone, frowning as he spoke. Danny shut his mouth, reflecting on the last words he heard, thinking about what he should say in response.

Jay didn’t wait for an answer and started washing him, his calloused hands caressing the young man with gentle strokes, water flowing on his body as it took away the filth. It was like cleaning a precious gem, his white skin slowly appearing under the layers of dirt, his tattoos shining bright and colorful on his chest, his arms, his abs.

“You’re so beautiful, Danny” whispered Jay looking at the inked pictures on his torso. Together, with their bodies pressed and the water shining on them, they seemed a painting colored with gaudy shades: from Jay, with his tanned skin decorated with lots of tattoos, to Danny, pale and adorned with black writings and images.

There was no lust in their movements, but pure and simply love. They kissed, washed, hands slipping from one body to another, gliding on their skins thanks to the water, fingers entangling and lips crashing.

It was better than anything, like if they were secretly hiding in a lone place that no one could ever find. There was nothing apart from their love, no fear, no anger, no worry. It was the act of conceding themselves to someone they trusted and adored, enjoying every single moment of that contact, that magical bond.

Danny didn’t want to think anymore, it was right this way with Jay. He knew deep inside that he was betraying Matt’s feelings, but he couldn’t resist the temptation. He was attracted to Jorel, he couldn’t fight it, he didn’t want to. Letting himself go with the other man was something he liked too much. Being stroked, caressed, grabbed and kissed was heaven for his senses, a medicine for his heart. He had been beaten by George, humiliated by Dylan, Aron made fun of him, and now all these giant wounds in his souls were being repaired by Jorel, by his love and dedication, his adoration.

How could he not fall in love for someone like that? He saved his life, he gave a meaning to it since when he took him to the basement.

They kissed, they hugged, staying motionless one in the arms of the other, enjoying the simple fact of being together, of being able to touch each other.

Danny wished to stay there forever, protected in that bubble of perfection with Jorel, but everything has a end. With a sigh, the owner pecked his lips one last time and then got up, water flowing on his body.

The blonde boy looked at him like a servant can look to a god. Jay was handsome, magnificent, with a fiery gaze and an attitude that could be compared to a lion.

“C’mon, Daniel. We better hurry” he said with a calm voice, grasping a towel hidden behind the bathtub and covering his naked body with it. Then he helped Danny to get up and frowned when he saw the blonde boy’s suffering face as he moved.

“Does it still hurt?” asked kindly the owner, grabbing another towel and covering the boy, blotting his wet skin with it.

The young man nodded softly, moving nervously as Jorel helped him walking. They left the bathroom still naked and returned to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Jay ordered Danny to sit and the blonde boy obeyed silently, whining a little when he fell on the bed, rolling on one side, eyes pointed to his lover.

The owner opened the wardrobe and searched for a while, probably clothes. The scene, however, reminded horribly of when he punished him, of when the owner took out a whip and hurt him. Danny shivered afraid but repeated to himself that Jorel was changed, that now he was trying to be nice and love him in order to be loved back.

Jay closed the wardrobe and showed Danny two pair of jeans and two pair of hoodies, looking almost identical, and a bottle of a not better identified liquid.

\- Disinfectant – explained briefly the owner, putting the clothes on the night stand at the left. He got close to Danny and slowly rolled him with his face up, parting with caution his legs.

The other man didn’t say a word, focused on not whimpering or whining in pain. He knew that Jay had to take care of that delicate spot, and that probably it would have hurt even more if they didn’t disinfected it.

He heard the bottle being opened and some seconds after he felt the owner’s finger passing near his ass, spreading the liquid all around the sore zone. Danny’s cheeks were red both due to embarrassment and shame. He was laying there, legs opened like a girl, whining softly as Jorel touched him in a extremely private region.

Fortunately, the action didn’t last long and some minutes later the brown haired man got up and closed his legs, biting his lower lip while putting away the bottle.

The blonde boy knew that seeing him in that position excited the other man, especially since Jay’s dream since he got there was to take his virginity and have sex with him, but he appreciated the owner’s effort of holding himself back. He couldn’t have had sex in that way for some days, making his lover wait a bit longer for his pleasure.

Danny smiled and tried to get up to get dressed, but the other man prevented him from doing so, pushing him down.

“It’s pointless getting dressed now for you” he said kissing him on the mouth.

“Aron is gonna be here in few minutes” he spoke as he pulled away and grabbed his own clothes, getting dressed. Danny looked at him with desire, noticing that he wasn’t wearing boxers under the trousers and that thrilled him a little.

When he finished, Jay looked at him in the eyes and kissed again his lips, sucking his lower one and then moving down on his throat, nibbling his neck.

“I have to do something” he said with a serious voice, his mouth closing lustfully on Danny’s skin, making the boy moan softly due to the pleasure.

“I want you and Aron to get close. I know that your brother doesn’t like you much, so tell him that this is my explicit order” he explained, putting out his tongue and licking the boy up to his jaw, biting it a little.

Danny continued to nod, tilting his head back in order to offer more skin to the owner, eyes closed.

“My order is that you two have to cuddle and wait together my return” Jay said before pulling away, letting the other boy unsatisfied and horny.

“I want you” stated Danny, his voice still low and cracked.

Jorel gave him a wonderful smile, kissing him on the mouth and pushing their foreheads together.

“You will have me soon, Daniel, but I have something extremely important to do” he whispered apologizing, pecking him one last time on the lips.

A knock knock interrupted their moment. Jay sighed stressed, kissing Danny again and getting off the bed. The blonde boy watched him as Jorel went to the door and opened it, letting Aron enter the room.

The skinny boy seemed to be fine, probably the only slave not beaten up or reduced in horrible conditions. He kneeled immediately on the floor like their ritual demanded, but Jay ordered him to get up.

“Danny will tell you what to do. I gotta go” he stated drily, gazing for some seconds at Aron and then leaving the room, closing the door behind him. The boys heard the key turn and they both knew that they were trapped in there until their owner would have come back.

Aron looked around suspiciously and then fixed his eyes on Danny.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, my brother” said with a low voice the man, smirking as his eyes burning like flames.

The blonde boy shivered, covering himself with the sheets.

And now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, please. Comments! How can I write without comments?


	9. Day 5 - Night

  **DAY 5 NIGHT - New plan.**

 

Danny sat down on the bed, gazing frowning at Aron. The skinny man was looking around the room suspiciously, as if a enemy was ready to come out and kill him, his irises scanning the walls and the pavement.

“Aron…uhm…do you wanna come here?” said hesitant the blonde boy, just to make him stop acting like that. He was already uneasy about the situation itself, and the other’s behavior was not improving it.

The skinny man growled and walked toward the bed, looking around one last time before sitting on the sheets and laying down next to Danny. Aron was naked, his tattoos covering completely his arms, the light skin stretched on his muscles.

The boy didn’t know how to tell the other what Jorel ordered them to do, just staring at him without clothes was something extremely embarrassing.

“Well…” he said, trying to break the ice “Ja-… Daddy... is out and he said we have…to do something…”.

“Do what?” asked sharply the other man, turning his head around to look at him for the first time. The blonde felt his cheeks becoming of a vivid red when he said those word.

“We have to cuddle each other until he comes back” answered fast the Danny, looking away and shutting his mouth. This was so awkward. He had to obey Jay in order to see Matt, and the request the owner made wasn’t so bad, but after George touching another man was something strange for Danny.

However, this wasn’t someone, it was Aron. He could do it, right?

The skinny man sat up, clearly upset.

“He really said that?” he questioned, rubbing nervously his hands on his tights. Danny nodded silently, his face colored of a bright red.

Aron sighed, getting closer to the other man, the heat of his bare body already perceptible.

“Seems like we have to obey Daddy” he said with a smirk. Danny didn’t answer, letting the other move near to him. With a sudden move, Aron straddled him, their naked bodies creating a contact that upset Danny for a moment. The other man noticed his expression and made a confused face.

“Something’s wrong?” he asked kindly, staying motionless where he was.

“It’s just…I don’t know if I can do this”

Aron frowned puzzled, unsure how to react.

“George’s fault?” he guessed.

Danny nodded. Aron shook his head, putting the palms of his hands on Danny’s chest and sighing annoyed.

“Listen, Danny. If Jorel asked us to do so we have to do it. It cannot be so bad” stated the man, his right hand sliding up and down on Danny’s body. The man flinched when he felt those fingers touch his skin, caressing his throat and his collarbone, tracing the borders of the tattoo on his chest.

The young man let the other play with him, Aron’s tights sometimes squeezing his pelvis and making him moan softly.

“So you’re still able to like sex” giggled the skinny man, both hands massaging Danny’s torso.

The blonde boy laughed softly, closing eyes and relaxing himself. It was all going to be good.

Aron would never hurt him because he was extremely dependant on Jay, so what the owner said, the son did. Danny was safe in his arms, so he allowed the other to do whatever he liked with him.

The skinny man pecked him on his mouth. His lips were soft and hot, caressing and delighting the boy with wonderful and sensual kisses. Their bodies touched and interlaced, his brother on top of him.

With Aron, having sex was something completely different. While Matt and Jay were in love with him, and so their actions were guided by that emotion, the skinny man was the only one not feeling almost anything for the blonde boy apart from brotherly affection. He was being protective, sweet and kind, only because Jay ordered him so, not because he really wanted to cuddle Danny.

However, the boy was feeling extremely horny due to what Jorel did before, so he needed to satisfy his desires as soon as possible and Aron was being extremely provocative at the moment.

Sitting on top of him, their naked bodies rubbing one against the other, the skinny man was nibbling at his neck, leaving Danny  moaning and arching his back in pleasure.

“Who could have said that Dannyboy was so pervert” giggled the skinny man with a smirk, kissing his lips and sneaking his tongue into his mouth. It was hot and wet, licking his lips and biting his lower one, a shiver of pleasure shaking the blonde boy.

Aron took Danny from his hair, lifting his head up to deepen the kiss, while his other hand sneaked down on his ribs, then on his abdomen and his pelvis, grabbing with force the flesh and making the other whimper.

He let go his hair, the hand going down between their bodies.

“What do you want, Danny? Do you want to fuck me, uh? Do you want my ass?” whispered the skinny man to his ear, his free hand grabbing Danny’s cock and stroking it. His fingers moved along his length, from the tip to the base, stimulating his balls. The blonde man moaned satisfied, ignoring the pain on his lower body as he moved against that hand, focusing on the pleasure that those digits were giving him. He loved the sensation of being stroked, with Aron licking seductively his ear, biting down his throat as the young man moaned.

Aron let go of his cock for a moment, grabbing his own and stroking it against Danny’s one, the hard skins touching each other, sending flash of lust through their bodies. The blonde boy groaned enraptured, bucking up his hips to increase the friction.

The skinny man smiled and bended on him, licking his neck and leaving some bruises on it. Feeling his skin being sucked and nibbled, especially in a zone so delicate, made Danny hornier than before, his hands moving upwards and grasping and Aron’s butt. The other man giggled amused and pumped faster their cocks, moaning against his skin like a slut.

“Open your little filthy mouth, Dannyboy” he ordered with a smirk, his thumb caressing his slit already wet of pre cum. The boy obeyed and suddenly he felt two fingers between his lips.

“Suck”

Oh, he liked that game. He closed his eyes and started sucking, wetting well the fingers. He felt Aron’s cock twitch against his, probably due to the expression Danny was doing, the one of a needy whore.

“Ah…good boy” smirked Aron, pulling away the fingers, lifting himself up and slowly putting them in his ass.

The skinny man initially frowned with his eyes closed, getting used to the sensation but still moving his free hand on their cocks, stroking them together. Then, his hand started moving initially slowly, then frenetically.

“Oh, Danny, I want your dick so badly” whispered the other, sighing in pleasure every time he moved the digits in his hole. His face was wonderful, with red cheeks and a obscene expression on, cursing softly some words as he enjoyed his own fingers.

Danny was at his limit. He needed to fuck him, he needed to fuck that damn hole. Oh god, he just wanted to make that fucker scream his name while cumming.

He shivered and held tighter his hands on Aron’s butt, panting heavily as he felt his dick needy of attentions free in the air.

“Aron…” he pleaded, blonde locks falling on his face. The other smirked nodding and pulled out the fingers, rubbing his ass on Danny’s tight.

“D’you want it?”asked giggling, his own cock red and hard. Danny fingers dig deeper in his flesh as he nodded, breathing fast.

“Put my fucking dick in your fucking ass” growled the blonde boy.

Aron smirked and then positioned himself on Danny, lowering his ass on his erection extremely slowly. The blondie watched as the tip of his cock was engulfed in the other’s body, going down on his shaft and his entire length. He closed his eyes and then let the dick enter completely the hole, opening his mouth in a “o” when he felt the base against his butt.

Danny moaned loud, cursing and panting as he felt his cock being hold tightly by that warmth. He just wanted to move, but Aron’s hands put on his chest made him stay motionless. He forced himself not to make a single movement, waiting for the other to say it was okay.

When finally Aron breathed out and started going up and down a bit on his erection on his own, the blonde boy bucked his hips up, trying to angle right and find that sweet point. After some thrusts and attempts, finally the man managed to hit the other’s prostate, making Aron do an extremely loud moan.

“Oh fuck! Danny…yes!” he shouted, panting and moving together with the other.

Danny was in heaven, fucking Aron hard and enjoying his warmth. It was wonderful, his tight walls closing on his cock, on his shaft, sending shivers of pleasure all along his body. His hands grabbed the other by his sides and helped him to increase the peace, his cock disappearing in Aron’s hole every time he thrusted in.

“Ah…ah…” groaned Aron, kissing Danny and moaning in his mouth as the blonde boy fucked him harder, the tip of his cock hitting hard his prostate.

“Oh god…I love it!” gasped the skinny man, reclining his head and closing his eyes. Danny took advantage of the moment and moved one hand on Aron’s cock, his finger closing on the hard and needy dick. He pumped him fast, the tip leaking all over his hand and making it slid easily on the sensible skin. He spread the droplets of pre cum all over the top, his thumb stimulating his shaft and his length.

The skinny man moaned harder as he rode his cock, his voice reduced to obscene sounds and curses.

“Danny…ah…fuck” he shouted lost in the pleasure. Danny felt his dick twitching and knew he was close.

“C’mon, Aron. Make me cum in your ass” panted the blonde man horny.

Few thrusts and the skinny man squealed in ecstasy, his cock throbbing in Danny’s hand as he came, moaning deeply as he rode the orgasm. A white sticky flow of sperm oozed on the blonde man’s stomach, Aron’s dick pulsing hard as he came.

Danny shut his eyes when he felt his cock being squeezed in his brother’s ass, his walls clenching around him and making him go insane. He moaned loudly and he thrusted faster, increasing his peace as orgasm hit him too.

“Oh…fuck!!” The blonde boy bucked his hips one last time and spilled his load in Aron’s ass, groaning lost in pleasure. He continued moving, trying to endure that wonderful sensation. He saw all white under his eyelids, colors mixed together, his body tensing before finally loosening up, all his muscles completely relaxed.

His lungs were pumping air like crazy, blood rushing in his veins as his hands fell at his sides, Aron bending over him and laying on his chest. They were both panting, with red cheeks and eyes closed, resting one against the other, enjoying that moment.

Danny lifted lazily a hand and put it on his brother’s back, caressing it slowly in a reassuring way, holding him tightly against his chest as he moved away a little, his cock coming out from the skinny man’s ass.

“God…” was the only word that left his lips, his hoarse and sore voice coming out softly.

They stood there for a while, body against body, breathing together.

It was nice, actually. More than Danny initially thought.

“It’s wonderful to see how much you two are getting along” giggled someone behind their backs. Danny jumped surprised, trying to lift his head to see Jorel, the owner of that voice, but Aron prevented him from doing so, sitting up and smiling happily.

“Daddy!” he shouted enthusiastic, almost launching himself against the other man while getting off the bed and walking towards him. Jay pushed him back and forced the skinny man to get on the ground, an happy expression put on.

Danny stood motionless on the bed, breathing hard as he tried to regain control of his own body, his chest going up and down like crazy due to the orgasm.

Jorel was standing up in the middle of the room, a proud smirk lightening up his face, his eyes shining bright. When did he entered the room?

“I talked to Dylan about what happened yesterday night. We decided that, since George broke the rules, we will punish him in some ways. The first one is that Danny will be allowed to sleep with me” stated calm the man.

The blonde boy saw Aron getting suddenly tensed at those words, his shoulders becoming a straight line, his back completely flat and his smile disappearing from his face.

“What the fuck?” exclaimed the skinny man incredulous, ready to start a discussion but immediately cut off by Jay.

“Second, me and Dylan will spend some time with Jordon, and this means that your brother will come here to visit you and have some fun with us, probably tomorrow” announced excited the owner.

Both Aron and Danny didn’t know what to say. Jordon? There…with them? Was Jay planning a foursome or some extreme pervert game?

Aron frowned irritated.

“Why is Danny sleeping with you, Daddy? Why can’t I?” protested the slave with an offended tone, standing up and facing the other man in an aggressive way.

And in that moment, Danny saw it happening.

Jorel suddenly changed: before he was relaxed, calm, even happy, while now all those emotions disappeared, leaving him expressionless. His eyes were cold, icy, cruelly looking down at Aron.

The skinny man seemed to notice that change too. He shivered a bit, but took his stand.

“Down. And silent” hissed the owner threatening. The slave didn’t move, gazing back at the other man with arrogance and anger.

“No” whispered Aron disrespectful.

Danny gulped harshly. He knew that that word was the end. He knew it. He wasn’t idiot, he learnt quickly how things worked there. Jorel demanded obedience, and not doing what he wanted meant only one thing.

Punishment.

The blonde boy shivered at that perspective, images of Matt down on his own puddle of blood torturing him. However, getting in between Jay and his victim could have meant being punished too, and he really didn’t want that at the moment.

Jorel clenched his fists. He turned around and went to the wardrobe, opening it and getting out a whip.

It was different from the one he used with Danny. This one was colored in black and red, thick and strong, surely more dangerous than the other. Danny gulped scared, knowing that the object would have done severe wounds to the friend, maybe even kill him if used in the worst way.

Aron stood firm on his place, fearless, watching silently the owner walking towards him.

Jorel was like a statue, his hand wrapped around the whip, his knuckles white.

“You have one last chance. Down, Deuce”

Deuce? Who was Deuce? Why did Jay called his brother like that? Oh god, what should he do? He was still weak and hurt due to the sex and the night before, he couldn’t even stand up on his own, but he could…he couldn’t just stay there and watch Aron getting whipped. In some weird way, he loved him, like a real brother could do.

The blonde man was confused, looking at the others from the bed with a concerned face.

No, not again, not the punishment again.

Aron didn’t move, so Jay unrolled the whip, snapping it in the air with a threatening face. Aron didn’t flinch, legs trembling a little due to the fear, but still motionless on his feet.

And the whip hit him a first time on the naked chest.

Danny saw with horror the skinny man wink his eyes because of the pain, his lips shut in order not let a single whimper leave his throat.

Jorel  almost looked as if he was in trance, with those cold black irises and his rigid movements.

Another quick lash hurt Aron on his body, drawing a cut from his left shoulder, across his whole torso, to the right side. Drops of blood started dripping from the open wound, tracing long lines on his light skin, as if his own body was crying scarlet red. Danny could see how much he was suffering, how much it hurt, and still he couldn’t understand why he was doing something like that! He could have just get down and avoided that punishment, what was the reason behind that folly? Another whiplash, the sound of the whip cutting the air. At that hit, Aron whined softly, a tear escaping from his left eye. It was humiliating: he was standing there naked like an animal, his eyes shut, his body covered in scars, old cuts and new wounds bleeding profusely. Why? Why was this happening again?

Danny heard in his head the screaming of Matt, his cries of pain as he was tortured, the smell of his blood unbearable. The boy shut his eyes too, moaning softly.

No, this was enough. He didn’t want the same to happen to his brother, to Aron.

He had to stop it.

“Jay, please. Stop!” shouted the blonde man, his sore throat hurting as he spoke.

Jorel continued whipping the other, as if he didn’t hear his lover. He simply kept looking expressionless to the slave, punishing him without taking attention to Danny.

The blonde boy moaned desperate, regretting immediately what was going to happen. He got up as fast as he could, getting off the bed and launching himself between Jorel and Aron. It were few seconds, his lower body sending flashes of pain to his brain. Before he could even realize fully what he was doing, he felt the whip hitting his back with violence as he hugged Aron to protect him, screaming and crying when his legs collapsed. He grabbed the brother from his shoulders and leant on him while other two whiplashes opened the skin on his back.

“Jorel! STOP!” yelled the boy.

Aron looked at Danny shocked, his hands immediately holding him in order not to tumble on the ground. However, he didn’t manage to keep the balance due to the blows and they fell on the pavement, the whip still hitting them.

Danny pushed himself against the brother, crying loud as his flesh was being torn open, blood flowing out from his skin. Aron hold him tightly, their heads pushed together, their chest going up and down fast and in synchronous.

The blonde man whined scared, his hands grasping at the other as he endured the punishment.

“JOREL I LOVE YOU, PLEASE, STOP!” he shouted again, tears going down his cheeks.

The whip stopped in the air, the hit missing the two men on the floor. Some seconds of silence followed the screaming, not a single sound audible in the room.

Both Aron and Danny were panting hard, the blood on the chest of the former staining the white skin of the latter, their bodies pressed together. Danny tried to regain his breath, his sight blurred and his body hurting hard. He felt Aron’s breath caressing the skin of his neck, the skinny man’s hands pulling him.

“W-why…d-did you…?” stuttered Aron shocked, his chocolate eyes widening in surprise. Danny lifted his head a little, blonde locks falling on his face.

“I don’t wanna see you hurt” he whispered in response, his shoulders trembling as he leant over on the other.

The blonde boy turned his head a little to see Jorel, to understand what happened.

The owner was standing in front of them, the whip still in his hand motionless. However, Danny blinked surprised when he saw his expression, so different from the one he saw before: it was a mix of incredulity, panic, horror and regret. His eyes now were returned of that warm shade of brown, so familiar and reassuring.

“Daniel…” he whispered in trance, trying to move towards him with unsure steps.

The blonde boy felt with surprise Aron’s hands holding him tightly, dragging him away from the owner.

“Stay away from us” hissed threatening the skinny man, covering Danny’s body with his arms and pulling him against his chest in a protective way.

Jay stopped, an angry expression appearing on his face.

“Get away from Danny, Aron. Go away, return to the basement…” ordered scary the owner, the whip snapping next to him. Aron didn’t obey, caressing Danny’s shoulders slowly.

“So that you can keep punishing him because of me? No” answered surly the man.

Danny wanted to say something, but his throat was hurting like hell, his lower abdomen was aching as if he broke some bones and his sight was still confused. He just remained there in Aron’s arms, shivering in fear and pain.

“I won’t hurt Danny” muttered the owner, getting closer to them. Again, Aron crawled away from the other, dragging the blonde boy with him.

“You just hit him”

“That wasn’t meant for him! Those lashes were for you! He got in between!”

Danny cried a little, his head buried on Aron’s chest. He just wanted it to finish here. Why can’t they simply make amend and stay together on the bed? He needed so badly to rest, but at least Aron was safe now.

“Why are you doing this to me, Jorel?” asked with a sorrowful tone the skinny man, his voice broken and faint.

“What do you mean?” asked puzzled the owner, stopping few meters away from them.

“You loved me before, and due to that I accepted the punishments, because I wanted to be loved by you. I wanted it. But now you seem distant, as if I am someone who is getting in between you and this fuckboy” cried the man, holding Danny tightly.

“You see, I tried to convince myself that you were still in love with me, but now…now I know that for sure you’re not. You love Danny and I…I feel so betrayed. What you’re gonna do, Jay? Use him as you used me and then throw both of us away, buying some other slaves and replacing us?” asked panting the skinny man, getting slowly away from the owner, finishing with his back to the wall.

Jorel was standing there shocked, as if someone just stabbed him in the back.

Danny lifted his head up and tried to speak, to say that it was not true, that they could love each other, but as he attempted to speak his voice broke.

Aron started crying softly, few tears coming down on his cheeks.

“I was you friend, I protected you from yourself, I stood by your side despite the situation, and this is how you pay me back? You’re gonna hurt Danny just as you hurt me, making him think you love him but then whipping and punishing him with cruelty, just to satisfy your sadistic desir-“

“That’s enough!” yelled Jay, his eyes burning with anger.

“NO THAT’S NOT ENOUGH!” screamed back Aron, his chest going up and down fast.

“You won’t have him, Jay. You won’t! I will stop you! First because I don’t want you to love someone apart from me, and second because I don’t want you to hurt Danny like you just did!” he replied with fury.

Jorel didn’t move, his mouth reduced to a line, his face blank.

“Get out…” whispered Jay, sounding scary. Even before Aron could answer, Jorel got close to the two men, ready to intervene.

“Don’t trust him, Danny. He’s lying” the skinny man whispered before being grabbed and kicked away from the blonde boy. Jorel got in between him and his lover, his face a mask of anger. Danny fell on the ground, his head hitting hard the floor. The two men were standing one in front of the other, aggressively gazing at each other.

“Out” growled threatening the owner.

“Now”

Aron stood up and tried to get near to the other slave, but the owner prevented him from doing so, placing himself in front of Danny. Gritting teeth, the skinny man stepped back.

“Alright, Jay” he said with a low tone of voice “You won. Happy? You’re gonna see what will be the consequences” he muttered furious, heading towards the door and slamming it behind his back.

The blonde boy kneeled on the ground but the position made him whine in pain, his ass still hurting. Jorel immediately turned around, crouching on the ground to check his lover. He walked towards the blonde boy and tried to touch him, but the man pulled away scared and suspicious.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, love” whispered the owner with a soft tone, a reassuring expression put on.

Danny didn’t know what to do. On one side he wanted desperately to lauch himself in Jay’s arms and cuddle, forget what just happened and rest, but on the other he feared that the man could deceive him and hurt him just like he did with Aron.

“Danny…” whispered the owner, reaching out a hand to support the man, helping him getting up. The blonde boy growled, looking at him with rage.

“You shouldn’t have punished him” he stated, winking eyes when he felt his back burning like hell. God, he hated so much whiplashes.

“I couldn’t control myself. I had to. Moreover, he chose it, he wanted this kind of life”

“No” answered back Danny “He didn’t chose it, he chose you. He loved you”

“But I don’t love him back, not in that way! He knows it!” stated the man dryly, helping his lover to get to the bed.

Danny fell on it and immediately felt the soft sheets under his stomach. The temptation of resting was so pressing, he just wanted to wipe away the last part of the day with some sleep.

“Daniel…I…It’s my fault, okay?” whispered kindly the owner, getting next to him and putting a hand on his back. With the fingertips, Jay touched slowly the borders of the new cuts, making the boy whimper.

“I am no good, I know it. I’m sorry” he muttered, his hands moving upwards and stroking Danny’s blonde locks. They were so soft, passing through the fingers without knots, like a golden sea.

“All you keep doing is apologizing without really making amend for your mistakes” said the slave, closing his eyes, shaking that hand off his head.

“Leave me alone, please” he asked softly, pulling away from Jorel.

The owner gulped shocked.

“Danny, I…”

“I said leave me alone” repeated with a firm tone the boy, crawling at the center of the bed and giving his back to the other. Jay tried to touch him, but Danny moved away from his hand. Silence fell again for some seconds before Jay talked again.

“I know that Aron said those things…but it’s not true, Daniel. I don’t want to hurt you, every time it happens I feel like…like dead, like if my life is no more valuable. Damaging something beautiful like you is a crime, it cannot be forgiven, and I can’t forgive myself for those times I did it” cried Jay, his voice broken.

“I don’t know why I am so wrong, why I can’t be normal. I just…I just want to love you and being loved back. Why I have always to fuck up things?” continued the man, head down on his chest.

“I love you, Daniel. Sorry for being a monster…” whispered with a low tone before getting up, the bed squeaking as he did so.

The blonde boy didn’t turn, didn’t look at him when he heard his footsteps cross the room, the door closing slowly. He just wanted all to stop, this feeling inside his heart.

Don’t trust him, he’s lying. Those words were like a dagger. Thinking that the previous days were only a lie or a passing fancy was something horrible, something that made him shiver ashamed.

He didn’t know what to do, and it wasn’t his first time. Every time that he gave the owner a chance, loving him and bearing his violent behavior, later he just stood there asking himself if it was only a stupid game, if Jorel was simply playing with him like a cat does with a mouse, deceiving him with his words and his tears.

After all, Aron was the proof that Jay was made that way. He took the skinny man there, played with him, and then bought a new toy when he grew bored of the friend. It already happened, and still Danny gave his trust to a man like that.

No, Aron was right, Jorel was lying. He was lying all the time. Someone who loves you doesn’t do that kind of things, whipping and hurting you.

Matt.

Matt tried to protect Danny from George. He almost died because he wanted to stand against the owner and defend the blonde boy. He acted like someone who loves you, not Jay, he was the one who deserved Danny’s love.

In that moment, with his fists clenched on the sheets, his back bleeding and burning, his eyes wet, Danny finally understood what to do.

Save Matt, take the others with him and leave that place, be free. He just had to use Jorel like the owner did with him, making him think that he loved him while he was just planning an escape.

And after that, he would have lived happily with Matt.

This was the plan.


	10. Day 6 - Dawn, Morning

**DAY 6 DAWN - A Happy future maybe...**

**DAY 6 MORNING - But which are lies and which is the truth?**

 

Danny was half asleep, rolling continuously and restlessly from one side to another, tormented by dreams. He was haunted by his memories, blood flowing in torrents around him, people screaming his name, hundreds of hands pulling him down in an abyss. He suddenly woke up, jumping under the sheets and uncontrollably trembling, drops of sweat going down his forehead. The boy breathed harshly, trying to reassure himself that it was only a nightmare, nothing more. Just one of the many he had lately.

He sat up, his ass hurting. Around him there was only darkness, with no windows or lamps, nothing that could light even a little the room. The blonde man didn’t even know when the lights were turned off, how to turn them back on or where were the candles he saw some days before, so he just remained there, sinking in that blackness. He sighed, grabbing one of the two pillows on the bed and hugging it, pushing the soft object against his face. He just wished to die like this, but after some minutes he pulled it away, breathing hard and filling his lungs of air.

He could have sneaked out of the room, walk up the stairs and search for the kitchen, but he was too afraid of it at the moment. He lacked of the bravery that pervaded him where Matt was around, when he wanted to be the strong one and appear heroic to the other boy.

Danny rubbed his hands together, feeling the shape of his own fingers. He just wanted to do something since he couldn’t sleep anymore. The door was unlocked, all he needed was the courage necessary for putting in action his previous plan. He shrugged skeptical,  ready to get back to sleep, when the door opened a little, creaking in the dark. The blonde boy shivered scared, asking himself if he was still dreaming or if he was caught up in a horror movie.

“Danny…” a voice whispered in a creepy way. The boy gulped and grabbed the sheets, quivering afraid.

For fucking god’s sake, where were the whips when someone needed them? The blonde boy held his breath and tried to repeat himself that it was only a nightmare, nothing more. He just had to wait and wake up, just this.

“Danny…shit…”

The blonde boy widened his eyes.

A ghost that curses? That was new.

“Who’s there?” whispered with trembling voice, sounding like a child scared of the dark.

“Come here” answered the other with a tone louder than before, a familiar one. Danny, both curious and terrified, got off the bed and walked slowly towards the door, winking his eyes to manage to see something in the black. Suddenly, a small flame was visible in front of him, hidden behind the door. A flame coming from a zipper, the lighter held by a white hand, belonging to…

Matt.

His face was extremely pale, his eyes encircled by dark shadows. His hair were brushed and combed, straightened in black locks falling on the sides of his head. Like that, he looked a lot younger, his big blue-violet irises looking up. He was crouched on the ground, dressed with a simple long black shirt, no pants. He looked cleaned, like if he just had a bath.

“Danny”

His voice was hoarse and broken, like Danny’s one. His hands were shaking hard as the blonde boy got closer to him, shocked to see the man there.

“Mattie…what are you doing here? Where did you took that lighter?” asked concerned the boy. The black haired man shook his head, looking at him with the same worry that Danny had in his eyes.

“I stole it from Dylan. I wanted to see you. What did Jorel do to you? Did he hurt you? And George? What happened?” So many questions escaped from his mouth, a scared and afraid expression put on.

Danny was not so sure now that he was dreaming.

“I’ll tell you later, come inside”

“Isn’t Jay sleeping with you?”

“No, I sent him away. We had a fight”

“And he left the room like nothing?!? Really? Just because you told him so?”

Matt got closer to Danny, his breath caressing the blonde man’s face. The boy reached out a hand and stroked softly his lover’s cheek, half closing his eyes as he bended over to kiss him on the lips.

“I missed you so much, Danny” whispered sweet the curly man, fingers automatically entangling with Danny’s golden locks.

The blonde boy sighed, hugging Matt and placing soft kisses on his mouth, his neck, his shoulder.

“You have no idea how worried I was for you” confessed blushing the black haired slave, pushing himself against Danny’s body, his arms closing behind his back.

They hugged for a little, just feeling each other’s scent and warmth.

“C’mon, Mattie. Come in before someone sees you” whispered in a hurry Danny, holding Matt’s hand and pulling him in the room, closing the door behind.

The curly man was careful in not making the fire of the lighter go out, the only source of light in the entire room, crossing the latter and going on the bed.

They rolled over on the sheets, laying on their sides, face to face, Matt’s hand lifted up in the air.

Danny noticed the light in his eyes, the amazing violet shade they took when the light was poor, dark locks falling on his face. Then his irises focused on his body, noticing the three bandages that crossed entirely his torso, hidden under the shirt and covering the deep wounds that George inflicted him.

Danny touched them with quivering fingers, scared of hurting the other.

The little flame trembled a little and disappeared, leaving them overwhelmed by blackness, again.

“I was desperate when I saw you bleeding on the floor. For a moment I thought you were dead…” muttered the blonde boy, his fingertips passing on the thick bandage on the other’s shoulder, following it as it disappeared under the cloth.

Matt put the lighter on the night stand, took Danny’s hand, lifted it up to his face and kissed it.

“I wasn’t worried about me, surviving is my specialty. I just didn’t want to pass out because I wanted to be awake when George would…well…”

Danny shut him up by kissing him, lips crashing hard as they grabbed each other’s bodies, sighing in relief. They were together again, they could face every menace, even George.

Their kisses became hotter and frenetic, Matt’s hands grabbing Danny by his back and Danny digging his nails in Matt’s shoulders.

“I missed you so much, Danny” moaned the curly man between kisses, winking eyes and licking the blonde boy’s mouth. The latter nodded, lifting up Matt’s shirt and caressing the skin underneath, so soft and pale.

It was like if the young boy had been hungry until now, ready to satisfy his formidable appetite with the wonderful flesh of his lover. Danny’s lips closed on Matt’s throat, tongue licking and wetting those spots that Danny knew made the curly boy growl in excitement.

“Danny…” moaned the black haired man, his breath becoming heavier as he arched his back, mouth half opened. The blonde boy felt his dick twitch as he heard his name being whispered with so much lust, his fingertips grabbing possessively Matt.

“I want to make love with you, Mattie. Now.” confessed the young man, his hand trailing the shape of the curly man’s back. It was true, he wanted him, his body, his love, his soul. He wanted to be forever with him, feeling his heart beating of love for that man, for his purity and innocence.

Matt whined, pulling away from Danny, leaving the blonde man surprised.

“I can’t…” whispered sadly the boy. His lover blinked a few times, confused.

“What do you mean with that?” asked a little upset the boy, his hands still moving on the other’s shoulders and body.

Matt closed his eyes, hiding his face on Danny’s chest, his fingers moving to the young man’s face, caressing the short beard that grew in the past few days.

“Dylan…” muttered the curly man, as if that word explained everything.

“Dylan what?” questioned again the other, biting his lower lip as he imagined the answer.

“Dylan fapped me all day. I can’t get excited even if I want. I’m sorry, really…” sighed the boy, his fingertip tracing down on Danny’s abs, sneaking down to touch the v of his pelvis.

The young man trembled at that contact, reminded of when Jay did the same.

“Matt…?”

The blue eyed boy looked up, probably smiling, Danny couldn’t know in the dark.

“Even if I can’t cum, you still can” muttered his lover with a mischievous tone, his hand slightly touching Danny’s half hard cock.

Matt pumped lazily his dick, cold finger making the blonde boy shiver both in pleasure and surprise. He didn’t expect a handjob, but being masturbated by Matt was exciting as fuck.

“You dirty slut…” whispered provocative the blonde boy as he got close to Matt and kissed harshly his soft lips, biting them and making the curly man moan in response. At that sound, Danny felt a flash of pleasure irradiate from his lower regions, his cock becoming harder and harder as his lover continued pumping it.

It was so sinful, their bodies moving and rubbing one against the other, skins sliding and scents mixing together. Their tongues battle together, the black haired man attacking fiercely his mouth and his free hand going up and down on Danny’s body, caressing the profile of his muscles on the abdomen, the hipbones, the pelvis.

“Ah…Mattie…I want to fuck you so badly” groaned in pleasure the blondie, biting his lower lip as Matt’s mouth fell on his neck, sucking violently the sensitive skin and leaving a blue spot.

“You are mine…” muttered panting the curly man, going back to his mouth and licking it with effort.

In the meantime, Danny’s cock became fully erected, its long shape constantly stroked by Matt’s fingers. With a sudden movement and helped by the sticky precum that was already leaking out, the black haired man pulled back the foreskin of his lover, his thumb rubbing slowly that extremely sensitive zone under the shaft.

Danny arched his back and emitted the most sensual and needy moan that was ever made, his eyes closing, his head reclined back and his mouth fully open.

“Oh shit, yes…fuck yes!” groaned loudly, completely exposing himself to the touch of the other. Matt launched himself on Danny, his right hand masturbating him and his left one exploring his body, caressing his lower back and grabbing firmly one of his butt cheeks, squeezing it hard.

Danny didn’t know when or how, but suddenly he realized that was Matt the one who took control, who was on the top. He was just laying on the bed, moaning like a whore every time he felt his dick being pumped fast, his slit being touched and the skin of his cock being stroked hard. Although he didn’t like being so powerless, he enjoyed so much being vulnerable to his lover’s hands, being able to feel so much pleasure thanks to the man he loved.

“Mattie…ah…I want you to fuck me” moaned the blonde boy, not even aware of saying such a thing while sighing lost in that handjob.

“You’re a whore, Danny. Before you wanted to fuck me and now you want my dick in your ass? Bad boy…” laughed with a hoarse voice the curly man, his strokes becoming slower and his palm holding tightly Danny’s cock.

“No…ah. Mattie…please” begged Danny with a needy voice, trying to thrust his hips but being stopped by the other.

“You wanna cum, Daniel?” asked the curly boy.

“Fuck yes, yes”

“Then tell me what you really feel for me”

“W-What…I…f-feel…ah…for you?”

“Yes, Daniel. Tell me”

“I-I…I fucking…I fucking l-love you, M-Mattie…” whispered moaning the boy, awarded of a sudden and fast series of strokes.

“That’s the man I love” whispered with a sweet voice the curly boy, kissing him on the lips as he pushed their bodies together. His hand returned pumping him hard, a fast peace that was making Danny closer to the edge, the blonde boy panting and groaning in Matt’s mouth.

“Cum, Danny. Cum for me” said the black haired man, his hand stroking him one last time before Danny arched his back, his eyes closed as he came hard on his lover’s fingers.

“Ma…Mattie!” shouted the boy, orgasm hitting him hard. He spilled all his white load on Matt’s palm, the other boy continuing touching his throbbing dick to make him feel even better.

When the blonde boy relaxed, after that even the last drop of cum was dripping between the curly man’s hand, Matt rubbed their faces together, kissing his nose, his cheeks and his lips.

“Good boy” whispered the black haired man while cleaning his hand on the side of the mattress, not even bothering to find a tissue or something like that. The smell of sex and sperm was filling the air, their scents becoming stronger as the continued hugging and kissing, lost in that moment. They were alone in the night, alone in that room, but together. Only God knew how much they missed each other and how happy they were to finally know that they were safe and sound, still in love, still strong.

After some cuddles and caresses, Matt pulled back a little, sighing as he talked.

“Danny, what are we going to do now?” he asked, the tone of his voice pretty concerned as he spoke. Danny stood silent for some seconds, asking himself if telling his plans to the other was a good idea or not. After some doubts, the blonde boy shook his head and decided anyway to tell everything to his lover.

“I am planning to escape from here. As I said before, we need food, so the first thing I’ll do is go upstairs and steal something from the kitchen. Then, we’ll need Aron’s help: he surely now the building and how to exit it. If I can, tomorrow I’ll also talk to Jordon, his help could be useful too. In the meanwhile, I’ll pretend to love Jay, so that he will let down his guard” confessed the boy, talking fast and nervously.

“You will…pretend to love Jay? Don’t you love him now?” asked surprised the curly man.

Danny for a second thought of answering yes, that he loved his owner, but then he remembered how Jay treated him and a frown appeared on his face.

“Of course I don’t love him, Mattie. You are the only one I’m in love with”

The curly boy squealed happy, launching himself in Danny’s arms and hugging him tightly.

“Oh God! For all this time I thought that there was something between you two and I was…I was so depressed about it” shouted Matt with enthusiasm, placing soft kisses on the blondie’s face, pecking him on the lips over and over.

Danny smiled happily, answering to those caresses and touches with other ones of the same intensity, their bodies pushed together and hidden under the sheets.

“We’re gonna escape from here together” whispered the blonde boy to his lover’s ear, biting it playfully and giggling with him amused.

“And then we’re gonna go to Del Taco and have lunch. You’ll come to my shop and we will work there together, listening to music all day and being happy” dreamt with a cheerful tone the curly boy, laughing with a smile while kissing again Danny.

They stood motionless for some time, listening to each other’s heartbeat and breathing slowly. Danny was naked and wrapped around the sheets, Matt’s arms around his waist and his hands moving lazily on his body and caressing it.

“Can’t you sleep with me now?” begged Danny with a sad voice. The curly boy shook his head, sighing loud and stopping his fingers on his lover’s back.

“I can’t. I have to return down to Dylan, he will notice my absence soon” he answered  with a sorrowful note in his voice, placing a kiss on Danny’s lips.

“But remember that I love you and that I won’t ever leave you, Daniel. We’ll get out of here soon, you made a promise to me, no?”

Danny nodded several times, accepting the fact that until they were inside that building they had to move with caution. He could perfectly recall how George punished them when they broke the rules. The blonde boy sighed sad, squeezing Matt’s arms and pulling the black haired man against his chest. He bit down slightly his throat, placing soft kisses on the sensible skin and nipping at it for a couple of times.

The other man stroked his golden hair and stopped him, interlacing fingers together, pecking his lips and sighing loudly.

“Soon, Daniel. Soon” he promised with his raspy voice, sitting up and passing his hand on Dannys side, his fingers leaving the boy’s body as he got up.

Danny heard the slave walk to the door, his light footsteps getting away from the bed and close to the door. The blonde man just wanted to follow him, walk by his side and be with him, even facing those mad men or bearing pain and sadness together. But this was the point, they couldn’t be together for now, they had to wait and simply be happy that they could have few moments like these.

“I love you, Danny” he heard Matt say before the door closed, leaving him alone in the dark.

He rolled on one side, curling under the sheets. He already missed the warmth of the other, his smell and the touch of his hands. When did he become so addicted to someone?

Slow down, said a voice in his head. He was thinking the same thing few hours earlier about Jorel, convinced that the owner was everything he ever wanted and that loving and being loved by him was the best thing in the world. Was it possible that Matt too was faking everything just to push him to find an escape from there?

No, they were only silly worries, of course it was not like that! Matt tried to fight back George when the man was ready to rape him, that was against his own interest. But…it all just seemed too perfect and something about it upset Danny. He knew that perfection didn’t exist, like also Jay demonstrated, and this small doubt started growing in his head.

The blonde boy snarled and shook those worries away, repeating to himself that his only and true aim was to find a way to leave the building and finally be happy with Matt.

The boy closed his eyes and recalled the sweet memories he shared with the curly man in the basement, when they cuddled each other to sleep and were laying down on the mattress. He thought about it over and over, even spending time fantasizing about all the wonderful things he was going to do with his lover in the outside world, from having dinner to Del Taco to watching movies and having a walk together.

He fell asleep with those images in his head, a slight smile put on his face and his body hidden under the sheets, silence overwhelming him.

 

 

 

Danny woke up lazily, his eyelashes fluttering fast as he opened his eyes and looker around. He was still a little sleepy, but the fact that the lights were turned on alarmed him more than anything. Who turned them on?

He rolled over on the bed, but when he turned on his side he squealed surprised, almost falling off on the floor.

Jay was right in front of him, laying down on the other edge of the mattress, eyes pointed at him. The blonde boy remained motionless where he was, looking at the other with shock.

“J-Jorel?”  stuttered the blonde slave. The owner didn’t flinch or move, simply staying down and staring at him like if Danny was a piece of modern art, ready to be admired and studied.

“Daddy” corrected him the owner, his tongue licking his own lips like a cat would do in front of a mouse.

The blonde boy gulped and hold back his breath. Why was Jay there? What he wanted? How much did he slept?

“D-Daddy…” he repeated with a faint tone, still trying to understand what the fuck was going on. Jay got up and Danny noticed how muscled the man really was, how strong and powerful his muscles were as he moved across the bed.

The blonde boy felt the smell of alcohol coming from his owner, the light reddish color of Jay’s cheeks confirming his theory and making him shiver.

Jorel was shitfaced, drunk as fuck and probably uncontrollable.

“Why don’t you love me, Dan?” he asked with a strange voice, getting close to the slave and reaching out a hand to touch his face, caressing slowly his short beard. His eyes were black like abysses, the pupil almost becoming one with the iris, his gaze far away and lost in thought.

Danny knew that the situation was extremely dangerous: Jay could lose his mind anytime, so the best thing to do was to satisfy every single wish he had.

“But I do love you, Ja-…Daddy” answered the blonde boy with a smile, trying to convince even himself.

Jay frowned, his fingers stopping on Danny’s right cheek.

“You shouldn’t tell lies, Dan. Your eyes lose that special light when you lie” remarked the man with a concerned tone, shaking his head as he spoke.

“It’s not a lie” tried to say the boy, but Jorel immediately cut him off.

“Just stop, you’re so awful when you do it. But, fortunately, I know how to make that lie become truth” giggled the man, pulling suddenly Danny at the center of the bed and getting on top of him, blocking his wrists over the head. The blonde slave didn’t even had the time to squeal in surprise that he felt the weight of his owner pushing his body against the mattress, impeding him from moving away.

Jay was half naked, wearing only an old pair of jeans covering his lower parts and no shirt at all. His tattoos were shining bright under the lights like if his skin was a canvas just painted and, even if the situation was getting worrying, Danny couldn’t help but admire that body, the strength that it emanated.

He was enraptured by his owner, his mind numb and fully focused on him, his lips, his eyes, lust slowly passing from one man to the other.

“You know, Dan, I love you. I love you and I think that it’s extremely unfair that you can manipulate me so much. Like, really? Did I really get out of my own room just because you said so? For fucking god’s sake, I am the owner here, not you. I say what you have to do, not the other way around. I am the one in charge, I am the stronger one, I decide who is gonna fuck who and how. Do you understand me, Dan? You’re not gonna make me weak. If you really want to play with my feelings, then Imma do the same with you” panted the man with a frown, his face getting closer to Danny so that their faces were just millimeters away. His breath was hot and smelling of alcohol, his pupils dilated, his red lips almost touching Danny’s mouth.

“I’ll make you mine, Danny. No matter what, you’re gonna love me as much as I love you” hissed the man, his mouth going down on Danny’s neck, biting and nipping the skin and leaving dark bruises. However, soon the man stopped, lifting up his head and looking at the slave with a frown.

“Who did this hickey to you?” asked harshly the owner. Danny blinked a few times confused, realizing seconds after that Matt did actually leave a mark on him while he was giving him a handjob. Fuck, he had to be more careful about this.

“Aron” tried to lie the blondie, Jay gritting teeth at that answer.

“I know which hickeys Aron left on you and this one wasn’t among them. Who. Marked. You?” spat Jay, his hands tightening their hold on Danny’s wrists. The slave was scared: he could actually see his owner’s rage burning in his eyes, and it was absolutely terrifying.

The young man gulped, afraid of only opening his mouth. Jorel snarled upset, his gaze becoming even more intense than before.

“Why you keep doing this to me, Dan? I gave you my heart and you just shred it into pieces because I’m not as you want. You’re so selfish, so cruel, so fucking full of yourself. Do I really deserve this, uh? Do I? Do I have to change myself only to be loved by you?” questioned angrily the man, pushing his body against Danny’s one, his face again close to his.

“Guess what? I’m not gonna bow this time. Love is my biggest weakness, I have always been the one who pleaded to be loved, damning myself for being so wrong. And you did just like the others, you threw me away just because I’m complicated, because I cannot be a normal person” explained the man with a faint tone, his eyes becoming wet. Danny was shocked and motionless, silently listening to the owner as he spoke.

“I’m not wrong, I just need someone to understand every single dark frame of me. I’m made of bad memories, I can’t just wipe them away and be the perfect person you want. I’m not lying, I’m not faking, what I feel for you is true, Dan” he said, almost crying.

Danny didn’t know what to say. A voice in his head was saying that no, he wouldn’t have fallen again in the same trick, feeling pity for Jay and loving him to make him feel better. Aron told him that Jorel was lying, Matt promised him true love and a happy life, George and Dylan showed him how cruel and evil they really were, and still he was about to give up to Jay’s words.

But…how could he just stay there emotionless? He was feeling attraction for the owner, he wanted to reassure him, he wanted to make him feel good, make him happy. He wanted to make that sad face and desperation disappear, and the worst thing was that Danny knew he was able of doing so.

The blonde man clenched his fists and closed his eyes, reluctant to hear more.

Jay stood silent, trembling on top of him, head resting against his.

“I don’t want to be bad. Lemme just love you, lemme just be good for you, be strong. But how…how can I even take a stand against you when you’re everything I want in this world?” sobbed the man, his shoulders quivering as he got up, letting go Danny’s wrists.

Jay’s movements were a little clumsy due to the alcohol, but the blonde boy managed to look at him while he was taking out from the night stands something, going back to his position on the slave.

With horror, Danny saw what he was holding in his right hand, almost proudly showing him his trophy.

A sharp razor.

The young man’s eyes got wide in fear as he tried to catch the object away from Jay’s hand, immediately stopped by the owner and his wrists again being blocked over his head.

“I know what’s the problem, Dan. I know it. Aron told you that I’m lying so you think that’s true, but it’s not. It’s not! Imma show you how much I truly love you, how much I condemn myself for who I am, how much I feel your pain” whispered the owner with a strange look in his eyes, his free hand with the razor getting dangerously closer to his own wrist.

Then, with a swift movement, the blade cut the soft skin of his forearm.

And Danny watched with horror bright bubbles of blood dripping out from the cut, falling on his face.

Jorel emitted a suffering sound as the razor torn him open, a smile cracking his face.

“This is how much I love you, Daniel” he panted with teary eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it took so long but...well...school.  
> And I'm also working on a fanart.


	11. Day 6 - Afternoon & Evening

**DAY 6 AFTERNOON - I hate this game.**

**DAY 6 EVENING - I must stop these feelings...I have a plan to follow, damn...**

 

Danny sucked in his lungs all the air he could breath. It wasn’t really happening, this was a nightmare, it couldn’t be.

However, the thick drops of scarlet liquid falling on his face were proving him wrong, making the boy feel sick and scared. He just wanted him to stop, to put that damn razor away and cure his wounds, but Jay still had a lot of strength in his arms and he was pushing the blonde man down.

“Jay, please stop” cried out Danny with a pleading voice, his face tensed in a sorrowful expression. Jorel was looking down at him with a strange smile as he cut himself, like if he was almost enjoying it.  
“You won’t believe me if I stop. I have to demonstrate you my love” whispered in answer the owner, tracing a cut all along his forearm, from the wrist to the elbow.

The blonde boy shook his head vigorously, struggling to get free as he tried to move away from Jay’s hold of his left hand. With a fast movement, the boy managed to do so, reaching out his fingers and finally grabbing away the sharp blade from his owner tossing it away in the room.

Surprised, Jorel growled and pushed Danny against the mattress, his wounded arm bleeding profusely.

“Why did you do that?” he snarled upset, frowning as he gritted his teeth angry. The blonde boy used his free hand to catch the other man from the hair, pulling his head down and kissing him hard on the lips.

Initially Jay didn’t move, staying motionless as Danny pecked his mouth many times, leaving also some wet kisses on his cheeks and face.

Like if someone just dropped the rope that was holding up Jorel, the owner let himself go on that kiss, closing eyes and crying silently as Danny cuddled him, their fingers interlacing and blood staining the mattress.

Danny flipped over the positions and Jorel let him do that, falling with his back on the bed and his wounded arm completely exposed. He looked destroyed, broken, vulnerable, pleading with tears some salvation.

How could Danny be so insensitive? How could he insist in saying that he had not to love him, leaving and abandoning this man to his fate? He loved him and he also loved Matt, was this so wrong? Was this making him something like a slut?

“Jorel…” he whispered with a faint tone, his mouth returning to caress Jay’s lips, licking them slowly and with passion. The owner simply didn’t move, letting the other do what he wanted, letting Danny be in charge.

“I’m so tired, Daniel” he muttered with an exhausted face.

“Tired of what?” asked concerned the boy as he leant over his arm to lick away the blood flowing out from the cuts, tasting the metallic flavor of the scarlet liquid.

“Of life, of sorrow, of myself. I’m tired of being who I am. I just wish to be someone else” Jay said with a broken voice,  tired and upset. He seemed almost not to care about the amount of blood he was losing, as if death would have been his miracle. Danny took the sheets and rolled a part of them around Jay’s arm, trying to stop the bleeding and close the wound. Fortunately, the cut was less deep than he initially thought and a scab started to form slowly.

Reassured, the blonde an returned with his attention to the owner’s face, noticing that he closed his eyes and that he was frowning with sadness.

Danny kissed his jaw, his lips, rubbing their head together.

“Jay…I love y-”

“No you don’t” he answered back even before the young man could finish his sentence. Danny bit his lower lip due to indecision. What he was supposed to do? His lover didn’t want to hear reasons, he just acted like a deranged man, someone who lost his mind over something and now was completely at the mercy of his own folly.

Jorel breathed out and sighed, relaxing and regaining his usual control, the upset expression fading away from his face. The blonde boy was looking at him startled, surprised again of how fast Jay’s mood changed every time: one second before he was angry, then pleading, then self harming and now cold again. He didn’t even want to imagine how chaotic  was the mind inside that head.

“Get up, Danny” Jay ordered with a firm voice that the boy found pretty scary. Silently, the blondie obeyed and got away from his owner, sitting on the mattress of the bed and letting the other get up.

Jorel looked with a grimace at the sheets around his arm, already red and bright due to his blood. He tossed them away and got up, his back tensed and his shoulders making a flat line.

“Jay…?” Danny called softly, obtaining no answer from the other. Jorel ignored him and walked towards the wardrobe, opening it and searching for few seconds inside it.

At that vision, the blonde boy squealed almost inaudible, fearing some sort of punishment, and indeed, the other man took out a whip, the red one he saw some days before. Involuntary, he whined in terror, his eyes big, showing his wonderful hazel irises.

The owner turn around to him and made a smirk, his cut leaking droplets of blood on his forearm.

“Don’t worry, Dannyboy. I won’t punish you this time” he said with a flat tone that expressed all his indifference towards the other boy, himself and the whole situation.

Danny now was more concerned about his mental health, rather than the physical conditions.

Jorel cut the air with the whip and hit the ground a couple of times to try the resistance of the weapon, making a satisfied smile when he understood that it was exactly what he needed.

“Your brothers will be here in moments. Better be prepared to any eventuality” he explained. Danny didn’t move, scared of upsetting the other even just breathing.

Suddenly, they heard a knock knock and both men turned their head around to the door: two figures entered the room, completely naked, making some steps and then stopping almost scared.

Aron kneeled immediately on the floor, followed by a confused Jordon who, apparently, was not used to it. Danny wondered if every owner had his own ritual when the slave had to enter the room, but that thought disappeared when he realized that he was a slave too, so his place wasn’t on the bed.

The blonde boy slowly got off the mattress and placed himself between Jordon and Aron, his head slightly down in a submissive pose and his hands resting on his tights, but even from that angle he could see Jorel.

Jay seemed a completely different person, extremely far away from the man Danny saw only few minutes before. Now he was confident, severe and scary, demanding obedience and obtaining it immediately.

The blonde boy knew that this was because Jordon and Aron were there and he knew that he just had to play along, just surviving this delicate moment: when they would have gone away, Jorel would have returned as before, pleading and desperate.

He looked for a second to his left, to George’s slave. The man was covered in bruises and wounds, his lower lip cut and his right cheek blue probably due to a punch. He seemed tired, at his limit, but at the same time decided not to bend over and die, ready to fight again.

Danny admired the security of the other man, the strength he had facing these humiliating situations. His blue eyes were the mirror of a man Danny wanted so badly to be.

“Okay, guys” Jay said with a flat tone, his fists clenching. The blondie saw Aron flinch automatically at those words, like an animal who recognized the voice of his owner. However, the skinny man immediately made a suffering face, probably disgusted of his own behavior.

“Today we are gonna play a game” stated the man with a fake smile, stepping back and sitting on the edge of the bed. Danny made a confused face. What game?

“I’ll choose one couple and the lucky ones will give the other two a wonderful show. The first who cums, loses, and the winner plays with his other brother at the same game. Then, the last one will have some fun with myself and the other two will be forced to look” explained giggling the man, a lusty light passing through his eyes.

Danny made a shocked face when he heard those words, shaking his head and regaining control few seconds after. He just wished not to be in the first couple.

“Jordon, Danny. Would you like to play first?” asked with an evil smile the owner, the whip moving like a snake on his lap.

The blonde boy shuddered a little, still afraid of the weapon even if Jay promised him no more punishments.

“ O-Okay…” he stuttered with a unsure tone, turning his head around a bit just to see the expression on Jordon’s face. The man was smirking amused, as if all of this was really only a game.

Jay got up and sat down against the left wall of the room, patting his knees as he called Aron to come next to him. The skinny man glanced upset at his brothers and then got up and walked towards his owner, laying down on the pavement and putting his head on Jay’s lap.

“What are you waiting for, darlings? C’mon, you can start” Jorel stated with a annoyed tone, pointing at the bed.

Jordon was the first to stand up and get on the bed, followed by a puzzled Danny who didn’t know exactly what to do.

They sat down on the sheets, one facing the other, their eyes meeting and looking at each other.

“First time playing this game, uh?” asked with an arrogant tone the brown haired man, accompanying his words with an amused smile.

The blondie widened his eyes and then silently nodded, questioning himself about what the heck he was supposed to do.

Jordon laughed a little and gazed for a second at the couple hidden at the border of the room, winking at them with charm.

“You look so much like a newbie” Jordon said with a giggle, looking back at Danny.

“Seems like I’ll have to show you how to do things” he stated, getting extremely close to the blonde boy. The latter didn’t move, allowing his friend to put hands on his shoulders and push him down.

“You see, in this game there is a dominant part and a submissive part” whispered the brown boy, his mouth centimeters to Danny’s ear.

“And imma be the dominant one, so don’t worry, just follow me” muttered Jordon, his tongue darting out and licking sensually the blonde man’s lobe. Danny whimpered at that contact, returning relaxed few moments after under the touches of the other man.

Jordon smiled and rubbed himself up on the blondie, making the other understand how bad he wanted to have sex. His hands were all over Danny’s body, touching and stroking his skin with passion, fingers sliding over his tattoos and muscles, from the shoulders to the sides and the pelvis.

“Fuck, Danny…you’re so hot” muttered the man with lust, his mouth kissing fiercely Danny’s lips.

The blonde boy just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of another man appreciating his body, those slender fingers tracing the shape of his torso, making him flinch in pleasure when they reached his pelvis.

“Do you want me to touch you, Danny?” asked the brown haired man with a low voice, so guttural and animalistic that the boy thought for a second that the other wanted to eat him.

“Yeah…please” he answered needy, and immediately Jordon’s hand wrapped around his semi erected cock, pumping it slowly. Danny sighed in pleasure, groaning when Jordon bit his neck and took him motionless in that position, submitting him completely.

The blonde boy was liking it, his heart racing fast every time that Jordon’s hand stroked his sensible skin, from the base up to the top, his foreskin slowly going down and letting the shaft be free.

Danny started thinking that he loved handjobs, when suddenly he realized what he was doing. The aim of the game was enduring as much as possible and he was not making any effort to do so…but did he really want to win? Did he really want to have sex with Jorel?

Almost automatically, his head turned around and his eyes looked at Jay, sitting on the ground. The owner was gazing back at him with adoration, ecstasy and envy, licking sometimes his own lips as his bulge in the pants grew up at every Danny’s moan. His expression was everything: so damn sensual and full of desire, it was as if he was screaming that he wanted to rape the blonde boy. His irises, however, were the most amazing thin, shining like fires ready to explode.

Danny was looking and Jay thoughtful, groaning softly sometimes when a flash of pleasure hit his lower abdomen, when exactly in that moment Jordon, probably thinking that he turned his head around to offer him a larger portion of his neck, bent over and sucked the skin on his throat, making the blonde boy moan with a louder voice.

Jay sighed together with him, an obscene expression put on. It was clear that he didn’t care about Jordon and that his full attention was for Danny, for the sounds he made and for his body. Aron, instead, was sitting next to the owner with a similar expression,  probably provoked more by lust and less by love.

Danny’s thought disappeared instantly as Jordon touched his slit and rubbed his thumb on the top of his dick, a droplet of salty precum oozing out.

“Oh Jordon yes fuck me… ah”

With Danny’s surprised, he noticed that Jordon gritted his teeth and growled in pleasure at those words, his free hand going down to his own erection to give it some lazy strokes.

Oh, so dirty talk was his weak spot, uh? Danny smirked as he realized how to win that game, his mouth opening again in an extremely sexy expression.

“Oh god I want you to fuck me, Jordon” he moaned like a slut “I want to feel your big cock in my ass, making me scream in pleasure and making me cum”.

The brown haired man licked his own lips and closed his eyes, drunk of the angelic and at the same time obscene voice of the other. Danny was moaning louder than usual, with more emphasis and with more seductive tones just for him, just to win that stupid game.

“Mmmh…yes…ah…fuck me…touch me…” he pleaded, his back arching and his body fully exposed to the half closed eyes of the other man.

Jordon groaned excited, his hands moving at the same time on their cocks, his head down on Danny’s chest.

The latter knew that his friend wad at the limit, ready to go over the edge in few moments, so he decided to give him the final blow.

“J-Jordon..ah...yes. Fuck me…ah…fuck me. It feels so good…ah…ah…I wanna cum”

Jordon moaned again, his hand moving faster on his own dick as he made a lusty expression and came all over they stomachs, his throat making lewd noises and groans. His dick throbbed a couple of times, with sperm dripping out of it in sticky flows, staining their skins and even falling down on the mattress.

Danny held himself back, trying not to come after a scene like that: seeing someone cumming was absolutely the most exciting thing in the world. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, trying to control his body and to ignore the warmth of Jordon’s sperm on his own abdomen. Jordon sighed tired, placing a kiss on Danny’s lips and putting his hand away from the blonde boy’s cock, accepting his defeat.

Danny turned his head around again to see what was the effect of that show, but Jay didn’t seem to be satisfied only with that simple thing: it had been too short and quick, he surely wanted something more.

Indeed, the owner whispered some words to his slave and Aron got up, his cock already hard and leaking liquids. He walked towards the bed and got on it, pushing gently Jordon aside and getting on top of Danny. Jordon placed himself at the edge of the bed, looking to his two friends and relaxing completely.

“Seems like it’s my turn, lil’ bro” smirked the skinny man with an evil expression, his erection touching the blondie’s one and making him whine. Danny was terribly excited and horny: holding back this time would have been harder, especially because Aron seemed determined not to lose.

The blonde boy was still with his back on the mattress, his breath hitching when Aron rubbed himself up his body like a cat, his hot skin sliding on Danny’s one. The young man closed his eyes and moaned, his head tilting back as the other bit his throat possessively, blocking him in that position.

“Tell me, Dannyboy” Aron muttered against his skin, his warm breath caressing sensually his neck “What d’ya prefer…being fucked in the ass or fuck me?” he asked giggling, his hands grabbing with force the blondie’s sides, nails digging in the flesh.

Danny bucked up his hips, searching for that friction he liked so much. With a murmur, he answered softly, groaning between words.

“F-Fucked…” he simply said, gasping for air when Aron took his cock and stroked it a couple of times. No, it was too much, he was about to cum: he couldn’t lose, he had to do something.

“B-brother, ple…ah…please…f-fuck me” Danny pleaded, opening his legs and biting his lips. Aron laughed excited and placed himself between his tights, grabbing the blonde boy from his hair and forcing him to open his mouth.

“Suck these, little slut” Aron ordered, two fingers parting his lips and entering them. With a satisfied sound, the young man started sucking hard those digits, wetting them well and swirling his tongue around: he could see Aron’s horny face every time he did that, imagining his mouth around the skinny man’s dick.

After some minutes, Aron pulled back his fingers and traced with them a path down his tights, arriving extremely close to his hole. A lone digit entered it, making the blonde boy squirm in pain.

It still hurt, but thank god this was exactly what he needed to postpone his orgasm. With a grimace, the man bore that pain as he felt Aron stretch his insides, a hungry face put on.

“I wanna fuck you so badly, Dannyboy” he spat with impatience, adding immediately after a second finger and making the young man almost shout. Gasping for hair, the blonde boy endured, trying to win even this match.

Aron seemed to be at his limit, moving the digits inside of him, preparing him for something even bigger. After few movements the skinny man growled and took them out from him, spititng down on his own hands, pumping his own cock and maing it all slippery.

Danny knew what was going to happen and he wasn’t extremely eager to be fucked again since his first experience hadn’t been exactly the best, but somehow he wanted to please Jay, to demonstrate him that he was worth.

And, after all, this torture felt terribly good.

Aron moaned hard in impatience and lined himself to his hole, touching his entrance with the tip of his cock, almost asking permission. When Danny bit his lip and nodded slowly, the skinny man thrusted in and let out a satisfied groan, shutting his eyes and breathing heavily.

“Fucking god, Danny. You’re so damn hot…ah…god…” he sighed in pleasure, his entire dick inside the blonde boy. Danny almost cried due to the pain, his ass hurting again as if it was going to split in two. He didn’t want to burst out In tears right in that moment, so he gritted his teeth and stood silent.

With a growl, Aron started moving, fucking his ass with so delight that he seemed to be in heaven.

“Oh shit, yes! Oh fuck” he cursed while thrusting, Danny moaning softly under him of both pain and pleasure.

The blonde boy turned his head around, panting heavily just to please his owner, and saw Jay touching himself on the ground, his hand pumping fast his erection as he looked at Danny with a dreamy expression.

Lost in that vision, the blondie wasn’t prepared when Aron thrusted again and suddenly the young man felt an incredible wave of pleasure, so strong that for a moment his whole heart stopped beating at all. His mouth opened in an extremely lust expression and his dick throbbed due to the lack of stimulation, that amazing sensation shaking his body from the toes to the head.

“Oh, Daniel…” he heard Jay whisper, his brown eyes pointed to him.

It was a weird situation: Aron was groaning and fucking him like an animal, but Danny was moaning only for Jorel, only to see his lusty face as he heard the sound he made, as he touched himself listening to him.

“Fuck, Danny” sighed the skinny man, tilting his head back as he continued moving on the blonde boy. The latter kept feeling that wonderful sensation, that flash of pleasure able to wipe away all the pain. Each time that the other hit that nerve inside him, Danny grabbed tightly his shoulders and scratched them, his back arching.

Despite Aron’s efforts, the boy’s attention was only for Jorel, only for his owner. Their eyes were looking directly at each other, feeling pleasure together and whispering softly each others’ names.

Soon Danny felt that he was getting close to the edge: being fucked and at the same moment watching Jorel masturbating was literally driving him crazy. The tip of his cock was all swollen and purple, needy of attentions, droplets of pre cum dripping slowly all along his length.

“P-Please…” Danny begged, closing his eyes and dragging one of Aron’s hands on his cock. The skinny man bent over him and bit the other man’s throat again, his teeth digging into his sensible skin and his fingers closing on his erection, stroking it fast together with the thrusts.

“You…ah…wanna cum, uh?” he asked with a grin “You dirty bitch, Danny. D’ya love my cock so much?” he questioned, speeding up the peace of his movements. Danny could only moan and scream in pleasure, his half closed eyes looking with desire at Jay, who seemed about to cum too.

Aron pumped faster his cock and Danny tried to hold back, trying not to lose the game, but at the same time wanting to go over the edge. He opened his eyes fully and looked at Jay, and what he saw made his guts clench.

Jorel was cumming all over himself, white sperm coating his whole hand, dripping between his fingers as they moved over his length. His face was distorted with a blessed expression, his mouth opened and making lewd noises, his eyes completely shut.

Danny moaned and let himself go, groaning loud as he cummed hard, panting between moan and bucking his hips against Aron, against that dick that was making him feel so good.

“J-Jorel!” he screamed with a broken voice, his hands grasping at Aron as both men got closer to each other, their dick pulsing hard as they released their load: Danny on himself, Aron inside him.

As the waves of pleasure shook him, the boy couldn’t help but notice how strange was being filled by someone else: it was like feeling a hot sensation radiating from his lower regions up to his head, relaxing him and making him feel complete.

Aron tensed over him and few seconds after he fell with his head Danny’s chest, their bodies one on another as both of them trembled still in pleasure, unable to say even one word.

Silence fell in the room, broken only by their sighs and groans, the sound of their fingers touching each other’s skins almost in an affectionate way.

The blonde boy looked around as he tried to push away that white cloud that numbed his mind, impeding him from thinking clearly.

He heard Jorel taing his breath in and relaxing all his muscles, back against the wall and head down on his chest. He seemed exhausted, as if he didn't slept for the last days. He turned around and saw Jordon laying at the edge of the bed, eyes half closed, a slight smile on his face. Aron, instead, was on top of him, his body completely touching him, both still breathing hard. Danny closed his eyes and thought for a second of how he was feeling good, how wonderful was to feel someone against his skin, against his torso, with the skinny man caressing slowly his arms and rubbing his head against his shoulder.

He didn't care if he was in a room with other three men naked. He didn't care if he just had sex with two thinking about the third one. He didn't even care about the future. It was all in this moment, all concentrated in these wonderful and intense instants of calm and peace, his soul and his mind finally shut up.

He lifted his right hand and he lazily stroked Aron's back, tickling a little his sides and managing to make the other man giggle a little.

“Stop it...” Aron whispered laughing softly, his nose nuzzling against his neck. Jordon sat up and crawled next to them, laying at the left of Danny and putting an arm around both boys, hiding his face against the blonde man's shoulders. He made a satisfied sound when Danny reached out his free arm and touched his short hair, leaving a slight caress on his face.

They stood there for some minutes, cuddling each other and whispering some short words of affection, but soon a sharp sound disrupted that moment.

“That's it” they suddenly heard Jay say, the owner getting up and walking threatening towards the bed.

“Aron, Jordon, you can go back to the basement. Your presence is no more needed here” he ordered with a dry tone, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. Danny flinched when he heard those words, his heart missing a beat to the perspective of being  alone with the man.

Both Jordon and Aron frowned, unwillingly to leave his friend in the owner's clutches, vulnerable to any torture. However, the strength and scary face of the other man terrified both of them, forcing both boys to get up and get away from the blonde friend.

“We are with you. We will come back, brother” Aron whispered with concern, squeezing his hand for a second and sending shivers all along his spine. The other boy nodded and let go of his fingers, the skinny man getting off the bed.

Danny sighed and stood motionless on the mattress, hearing his two friends walking away from him, the door opening and their presence fading away from the room.

He was alone again.

Jay coughed a couple of times and got up the bed, sitting next to the laying body of Danny, still dirty and stained of sperm.

“Daniel...” he whispered with a soft tone, reaching out a hand trying to touch his hair. Danny pulled back, a suspicious expression on. Jay sighed and let his hand fall on his lap, shutting his eyes and listening to the silence.

“I don't know, Jay” answered Danny with a faint voice, returning motionless where he was before.

“I don't know anymore what to think about you. You tortured me, loved me, made me feel used, made me feel special, excited me, scared me...there are so many contradictory things you did to me that I really don't know what to do. As soon as I convince myself that I love you, you destroy me, and when I finally start hating you, you plead my love and demonstrate me how much you care . I don't really know, Jorel...I don't really know”.

They didn't speak for some seconds, letting the words of the young man echo in the room.

He couldn’t explain exactly why, but Danny was feeling extremely dirty at the moment. Dirty because his body and his pleasure were no more a valuable thing, dirty because he was feeling love for two people at the same time, one good and the other less good. Dirty because he was broken inside, confused, lost.

“I understand why you're thinking this” Jay muttered, getting closer to Danny “I've been an awful lover. I prom-”

“I'm fed up of your empty promises, Jay” answered back Danny, his tone becoming suddenly rude and aggressive.

“They don't mean anything, they are just words. I saw your face while you were punishing Aron, I saw how indifferent and absorbed in the torture you were. I saw you cutting your own arm just to demonstrate me your love. Do you understand that it is impossible for me to love someone like you?” spat out the blonde boy with decision, his eyes bright in the low luminosity of the room.

Jay was shocked, his face expressing surprise and pain.

“So...will I be alone?” stuttered the owner with a terrified face, his eyes wide and wet.

Danny mumbled upset, shaking his head vigorously as he spoke upset.

“Unfortunately, I'm attracted to you, Jay. Even if you're sick and everything, I can't help but feeling concern and love for you. Even if I know it's wrong, even if I try to stop myself, when you...when you touch me...or kiss me...I…I…” he confessed with a uncertain tone, his lips trembling a bit as he tried to stop his feelings coming out.

“I adore feeling you touching me, I love your kisses, I simply go crazy when we make love. But...You scare me, Jay” he concluded as he shut his own mouth, reluctant to say anything more.

Jay sighed, both in pain and relief. He got closer to his lover and this time Danny didn’t pulled away: he was tired of this game, of this continuing hiding and seeking.

He let Jorel caress his hair. He let Jorel kiss his forehead, his cheek. He let Jay touch him, hug him tightly.

He let Jorel kiss his mouth. He let that happen.

“At least I won’t be alone with my demons…” Jay murmured, his wounded arm leaking few scarlet droplets.

“But you won’t defeat them…” answered Danny back with a sad tone, shutting his eyes and relaxing a bit. Jorel made a desperate and broken sound, his fingers wrapping around Danny’s shoulders.

“I know…” he cried, standing silent as both of them retreating in their own thoughts, silence falling in the room.

Danny stroked in a loving way Jorel’s hair, his mind wondering how much he had to bear the changing moods of this man: it almost felt as if he was trapped in the mind of a madperson, with no coherence, no logic.

Just chaos.

No, no. It was wrong, he couldn’t just fuck everything up only because Jay was needy of some love. And what about Matt? What about their hopes? Oh, it was so difficult…

His plan. He had to follow the plan. Everything was going in the right direction, even if his feelings and his weakness towards Jay were slowing him down. He still had Matt’s face in mind, his hoping gaze as they kissed, their promises...

He had just to wait for Jorel to sleep. Then, he would have sneaked out of the room, finding his way up to the stairs.

His aim?

The kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm su fucking sorry for being so damn late, but school is killing me.  
> Also, I'm starting a project called "The Undead Army Project", which involves me drawing tons of things.  
> Fuck life.  
> Love y'all, especially Guppie.  
> *kisses Guppie on his mouth*


	12. DAY 7 - Night and Dawn

**DAY 7 DAWN - The plan took a turn...**

 

Danny was rolling silently in the bed while Jay was sleeping right next to him, sheets covering their naked bodies. It was probably late, something around two or four a.m., but the blonde boy didn’t care anymore about that since he couldn’t know, imprisoned in those four walls with no windows.

He looked at the ceiling, darkness overwhelming him. He thought about Jorel, about the blood he saw, about the punishments, the humiliations and everything he went through. He couldn’t believe that all those things really happened, that they were events that changed completely his life, like images coming from a distant dream. He shook his head, pushing away all those memories: he had to focus on his aim, he had a plan to follow and it was time to do something.

Slowly, trying not to make any noise, the boy sat up, glancing for a second to his lover. Jay was laying on his left side, giving him the back, but it was clear that he was deeply asleep. The owner was snoring loudly, moving slightly as he dreamt, his fingers twitching from time to time, his tattooed back motionless.

There was always the possibility that a nightmare would have woke him up, but Danny didn’t even wanted to think about that. He had to do it tonight, no more excuse or worries, he had no space for them. Silently, the blonde man moved under the sheets and got off from the bed, walking completely naked.

He could have took some clothes from the wardrobe, but this would have only increased the risk of waking up Jay, so he just gave up and got close to the door, putting his hand on the handle and lowering it slowly. With a little click, the door opened, letting the man free to leave the room.

Danny preferred not to close it behind him, walking down the stairs with caution as he arrived to the corridor. It was long and seemed endless, with those walls closing on him like a trap, few lamps illuminating the colorless pavement.

His bare feet made no sound and this was a great advantage, allowing him to walk fast and silent to the opposite stairs, a knot clutching his guts when he started walking them up. He felt strange, as if he was experience terror for the first time, the fear of the unknown flowing violently in his veins up to his head.

He didn’t know what was at the top but, even worse than that, he didn’t know who was at the top. He just hoped that George was elsewhere: he was the last person on earth he wanted to see or to fight, even if he had the strength to.

He arrived at the end of the stairs unhurt, a new corridor right in front of him similar to the previous one. There were some lamps to the walls too, but unlike the previous hallway, most of them were turned off, leaving the space in almost complete darkness.

With a deep sigh, the boy continued moving, trying to remember Matt’s words about where the kitchen was located.

He arrived in front of the door he was searching, no writings of any sort to indicate that it was the kitchen, only few scratches on the wood where probably a drunken owner bumped against.

Danny took a deep breath and decided to be brave for once, pushing the door open with his shoulder and entering in the new room, his gaze searching frenetic for some enemy or danger.

He immediately closed the door behind his back and with relief he noticed that there wasn’t anyone in there, he was completely alone. No noises came from outside, so he thought that he was alone at that floor, the owners probably sleeping in their beds.

He looked around with wide eyes, shock hitting him hard as he saw something similar to heaven.

All the walls were covered by pantries, with shelves full of foods and drinks. At his left there were pounds and pounds of red meat, succulent and fresh, aligned orderly depending on the animal and the dimensions. There were also salami, cold cuts, of every type and color, and some ham already cut, while on the floor there were lots of bags of potatoes and onions. Next to them there were cheese, tomatoes, beans and some fruits like apples and grapes, but also a dozen of tin of peas, meat and corn. Packages of sweets and chocolate were in front of him, with bright colors and cartoonized images, together with bread and prepackaged sandwiches; while at his right there were bottles and bottles of whisky, beers and any kind of liquor.

His stomach grumbled just seeing that, the smell of food pervading his nostrils and his mouth already watering. His usual meal was made of few potatoes and only one slice of meat, so what he was seeing now it was a miracle for him.

Danny launched himself on the sweets, opening one of those packages and grabbing a cookie, eating it immediately and putting many others inside his mouth.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy, tasting that wonderful food as he munched and swallowed, finishing the bag in five minutes and then passing to the sandwiches, eating five of them in no time. He also went to the liquor section and drank a beer, then returning to the food and eating an apple and some cheese.

He was feeling like in heaven: finally eating real food, and a large quantity of it was even better than sex.

After ten or fifteen minutes of eating, the boy started to feel sated and worried about the others. Matt needed to eat too, so he decided to take with him something that could give the boy the energies he needed and the nutrients his body was lacking of.

He took three or four bars of chocolate, a couple of sandwiches and some apples, trying to carry everything only with his hands and arms.

After that, the blondie reluctantly left the room, his heart pounding in his chest like a drum.

If someone found him before, he could have always used the excuse of getting lost while returning to the basement or a similar lie, but now, with his hands full of stolen food, he thought that being caught could literally be his last action. Scared and upset, the blonde boy walked back the corridors and the stairs without meeting nobody, his eyes widening in terror every time he thought of seeing a shadow resembling George or a noise that seemed to be footsteps.

However, when he arrived to the stairs that were leading to the lounge room, he really heard a voice singing cheerful to himself, with joy and happiness.

A very baritone voice.

Danny stopped petrified at the top of the stairs, his eyes wide open as he shivered in fear.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

He didn’t move a muscle, his whole body motionless while his ears were listening with attention to the moves of the owner. He couldn’t see Dylan in the face, but he knew that it was him. It seemed like he was returning to his room and, after some minutes, Danny indeed heard the sound of a door being closed.

He just waited a little more, to be sure that Dylan was gone, and then he finally walked down the stairs, tip toeing with caution until he arrived to the lounge room. Nobody was in there, but the lights were still turned on and shining, proving the theory that someone just left the room. Danny didn't stop, his arms still full of food, and he arrived to the final stairs. He walked them down and he reached the familiar metallic door, the handle shining bright under his eyes.

He managed to put the majority of the food against his chest, freeing one hand and using it to open the door with caution.

"Mattie...!" he called whispering, a slight portion of light entering the dark room. He heard some noises and few seconds after two blueish violet irises looked up to him.

"D-Danny?"

The blonde boy gazed for some seconds at his love, his wonderful face and his scared and innocent eyes. He seemed so vulnerable, so needy of protection.

"I brought you something you may like" stated the blondie with a proud smile, showing what he was holding in his hands.

He saw literally Matt's face becoming a huge smile, his cheeks becoming red and absolutely irresistible.

"This...this is..." muttered the curly boy with shock, reaching out his hands and taking one by one the food from Danny.

The others got closed to the door, looking initially surprised to Matt, then glaring icily at him with envy.

The young man noticed that and gave them a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with some more for you two too. I didn't forget my brothers" he stated with affection, stroking Aron's hair with love and placing a kiss on Jordon's mouth. The boys gathered around the food and started hiding the bars and the sandwiches under their beds, while they immediately ate the apples with enormous joy, only one for Aron and Jordon and one for Matt.

"This...this is so fucking good"  moaned Jordon with his mouth full, munching with enthusiasm the fruit. They kept whispering thanks and words of love to Danny, who now was smiling proudly to them like a child who had been praised by his mom.

The most grateful of them was Jordon, turning his head around between mouthfuls and nodding in direction of Danny, sometimes even getting up and kissing him on the lips.

Aron, instead, manifested his love and gratitude by squeezing his hand and rubbing his head against Danny's one, making happy noises as he started eating the chocolate bar together with George's slave.

Matt was pretty silent while eating, attacking immediately one of the sandwich packages and filling his mouth with the bread, a joyful expression put on.

After having eat, the curly boy got up and walked towards Danny, entangling their hands together and kissing him on the lips with passion, expressing all his happiness with slowly pecks on his mouth.

"I love you" he repeated between kisses, their naked bodies one against the other as they cuddled each other, Matt's smell invading Danny's nose and making the boy feel good, feel home.

After some minutes, the couple separated and the blonde boy realized that he has been too much time away from Jay's room, so he frowned as he kissed Matt one last time.

"I have to go, but I promise I'll bring you more food next time" whispered to his brothers with a smile, closing the door as they smiled back to him. He ran up the stairs and arrived again in the lounge room. He was about to run up the next stairs too and return to Jay’s bedroom, when something froze him where he was.

“Well, well, well..Dannyboy” said a voice behind his back. The blonde man trembled in panic, his eyes widening immediately.

Oh shit, he was fucked.

“This is very disappointing, isn’t it?” continued the low voice, getting so close to him that Danny could feel his breath on the nape.

“Walking around alone and without permission. So bad. What if I told the others about this your…little walk?” chuckled the voice with a sarcastic tone. Danny whimpered scared, closing eyes in fear.

“No, please…” he whispered.

Two arms hugged Danny from behind, a tattoo of a green monster shining bright on the man’s hand.

Dylan.

“Dylan…I”

“Shhh…” answered back the owner, his head rubbing on Danny’s one.

“I will keep another secret for you, but this time I want something more than the previous one” the owner whispered with a seductive voice, his left hand lowering down on Danny’s naked hip.

The blonde boy gritted his teeth and winked his eyes, trying to take a decision.

If he had run away, Dylan would have told everyone about him…but staying meant being used again like a slave, humiliated.

Even thought, the right decision was only one.

“I’ll do everything you want, but don’t tell anybody” Danny whispered in fear, shuddering at the idea of George or Jay angry at him.

He felt Dylan smirk behind him.

“Then come with me in my room…” ordered the taller man with a smile, grabbing Danny’s hand and pulling him towards the green room.

Danny’s guts clenched when the door flung open and then closed behind him, trapping the young man in his new personal hell.

Nothing changed from last time: the tables were still full of food and liquors, armchairs spread around the bed. However, the mattress was now covered with dark brown sheets and a black duvet, something that made the slave think that it was changed recently, probably because of sperm and blood staining it.

Dylan let go of his hand and sat on the bed, smirking like a pervert while looking and scanning Danny’s body from the toes to the top. The blonde boy tried not to notice the expectation and the perversion in that glare, staring at his feet thoughtless, hoping that everything would have ended soon.

“Come here” said the baritone voice with a firm tone, his eyes still fixed on the slave. Danny walked towards the other man, getting not to close to being touched, but not too far to being scolded.

Dylan was breathing heavily, his hands moving over the sheets nervous. He was clearly holding himself back, grasping at the covers in order not to touch him, teasing himself just by looking at his body.

“Fucking perfect…” Danny heard him mutter. Involuntarily, the blonde boy took a step back, realizing a second after his error. However, the Mexican didn’t seem to notice, too focused on staring at him.

“Did I tell you that I was the one that wanted to buy you in the first place?” murmured Dylan with a strange note in his voice.

“Yes, you did” answered the blonde boy with an embarrassed tone, keeping looking down.

“Such a shame that I didn’t. I would have had so much fun with you” stated the owner licking his own lips.

“Come closer” then ordered, adjusting himself at the edge of the bed as Danny walked towards him, Dylan’s face centimeters away from his torso.

The Mexican man pushed his head against the blonde boy’s abdomen, breathing in his smell and kissing softly his abs. Danny shivered at that contact, closing eyes and tilting back his head. He could feel Dylan’s tongue and mouth playing with his skin, licking the sensible zones of his lower abdomen, even biting it from time to time.

“I wanna fuck you so hard” whispered the owner with a seductive tone against his pelvis, sending shivers of desire along Danny’s body. The blonde boy bit his own lower lip and tried to maintain his posture, clenching his fists in order not to touch the other.

He didn’t want to fall again in this temptation: having sex always felt good, but the consequences that followed it scarred Danny very in depth, and not only metaphorically.

Despite this, his thoughts faded away when he felt Dylan’s breath on the tip his cock, the owner’s hand massaging slowly his sides , going down and squeezing slightly his ass. He sighed in pleasure at those actions, closing immediately his mouth due to the shame.

No, no, he wasn’t liking it. He was just bearing it, no pleasure was involved. How could he feel good as Dylan lowered his head down and…

Danny gasped for air as he felt his dick being engulfed in that warmth, the owner’s tongue swirling around his dick and making him go insane.

“Oh, fuck…fuck” moaned the blonde boy shamelessly, bucking up his hips and face fucking him. It was a sequence of groans, moans and whispered curses, with Danny losing slowly his own conscience as he fell in that wonderful limbo between being lost in pleasure and feeling the passion of sex.

He wanted more, he needed more, he couldn’t stop. Was he really becoming a slut? It was the question that popped up in his brain every time that he moaned and he felt the owner’s tongue against his bell end.

All his thoughts faded away, substituted by desire and needs, making him feel more like an animal than a human. He was sinking in that ocean of lust with no remorse, biting his lower lip as he continued moving.

Suddenly, the pleasure that he was feeling just a second ago disappeared, leaving the boy confused and frustrated.

Dylan backed off on the bed and sat at the center of it, inviting Danny next to him with the gesture of his hand. The blonde boy shivered but obeyed, getting on the mattress as the owner took off his shirt and exposed his naked chest. The slave widened his eyes when he saw how muscular he was, trying to read the writing on his collarbone and smiling when he managed to. His arms were entirely covered in colorful pictures, his skin tanned in some parts and almost white in others such as at the border of his jeans. Danny could clearly see the bulge in between his legs, his cock proudly erected but hidden by the clothes, so he preferred looking away, concentrating his attention on the other man's face. Dylan's eyes were literally craving for him, expressing the desire that was controlling the Mexican at the moment.

With a growl, the other man jumped on him and pushed the boy on the mattress, the heat of his body caressing Danny's chest. The only thing that the blonde man could think of was how wonderful and manly Dylan's smell was: his scent reminded him of whiskey and sex, of perversion, submission and pleasure. Danny breathed in and grabbed the owner by his shoulders, his hands slowly going down to his forearms and hands. Dylan growled again and pushed his face onto Danny's chest, licking slowly his collarbone up to his neck, reaching in no time his mouth and involving the boy in a deep and sensual kiss. 

“Oh, shit…” cursed the smaller boy with a lost expression, his lips parting as the Mexican’s tongue took the lead and entered his mouth. It felt like heaven, with the owner’s hands grabbing possessively at him, his fingers probably leaving blue bruises on his pale skin. They were both rubbing on each other, their cocks twitching and colliding every time, sending pleasure to all their nerves and making them arching their backs.

“Turn around” panted the owner with broken voice, smirking evilly when the blonde boy nodded and laid down with his chest down, his ass completely exposed up in the air.

Dylan growled at that view, one of his hands slapping Danny’s butt and the other going down, fondling his balls and slightly touching the base of his cock.

“How does it feel, babe?” asked the owner with a grunt, slapping again the boy’s ass and receiving a pleasured whimper in answer. His free hand moved from the tip of the blondie’s cock to the base, caressing his balls and then tracing a path up to the slave’s hole, circling around it and making Danny sigh in expectation.

“I can see your hole twitching, Dannyboy. Maybe you want something inside it?” purred the man with a chuckle, his left hand grabbing Danny from one of his butt cheeks and the other returning masturbating him, immediately getting wet due to the fluids oozing out from the tip of his dick.

Danny growled, arching his back and moving up his ass in a clear invite.

Dylan blew on his hole and the blondie immediately whined, muttering a series of curses and unintelligible words.

“What? Said it out and loud” demanded the man, his right hand completely wet returning to his ass and his index finger pressing a little on his hole. Danny moaned shamelessly, making high pitched and obscene noises every time the digit was about to enter him.

“I want you to fuck me!” he gasped as the finger entered him, curling inside his ass and taking his breath away. Oh, it felt so lusty, so obscene and good. He wanted it, he wanted to feel good, he wanted to be fucked and to feel whole.

“Ah, fuck yes…fuck” the blonde boy muttered, unconsciously moving his ass against that hand, Dylan’s finger caressing his inside and sometimes hitting his sweet spot.

“Oh my fucking god yes, yes fuck me!” he moaned every time it happened, his mouth open and his tongue half out, breathing and panting like an animal.

Dylan growled and took away his finger, grabbing Danny from his side and turning him over, pressing him down with his weight. The boy kept rubbing himself on the other, his cock pulsing due to the lack of stimulation.

“Dylan, please” he groaned with a needy tone, whimpering when the other bit his neck and with his free hands took off his own trousers. He wasn’t wearing pants and his cock sprung out, long and erected.

For a second Danny wondered if a dick like that could seriously hurt his ass, but when he felt the wet tip touching his hole his mind went crazy and he just stood there, grabbing Dylan from his shoulder and pleading him to be filled.

The Mexican growled in response and launched himself on his lips, biting and sucking them, his tongue violating Danny’s mouth and exploring it. The blonde boy moaned in the kiss, moving his hips and trying to find the friction he needed.

The owner pushed him down again and with violence pressed his dick into his hole, stretching and slowly entering it, his hard shaft caressing the blondie’s insides.

“Holy shit! God…ah…yes, yes…fuck me” shouted Danny, rolling back his eyes when Dylan lost completely control and thrusted in, filling him completely with his cock. The blonde boy screamed in pleasure, making obscene noises and the owner started fucking him at a fast peace, his balls hitting his ass and the tip of his dick ramming against his prostate.

It was heaven, it was lust, he didn’t want to hold back, it felt too good.

“Dannyboy…” panted Dylan with a smirk as he bucked his hips again, his dick slamming back into the boy.

“Tell me that you’re liking it. You are my whore, my little horny kid that wants all his owner’s load inside him, uh?  You love when I do this” and he moved in circular his pelvis, his dick rubbing against the walls of his hole and making the boy shake completely in pleasure.

“Oh fuck yes I like it, please gimme your load” shouted the blonde boy, closing eyes and breathing hard. Dylan returned thrusting in him, his cock fucking his hole at a faster rhythm, their hands grabbing flesh and their mouths leaving bruises and hickeys on each other, pleasure growing exponentially as the owner kept violating him.

Danny moaned again. He was so close, so close to cover himself with sperm and scream and go over the edge. He wanted it, he needed it more than air or blood.

“Please, Please, I wanna cum. Make me cum” he groaned as he moved against that cock, his ass sending to is brain flashes of lust every time more intense.

He was close, he was so goddamn close.  
Dylan forced him to spread more his legs and slammed into him with enough force to make the bed move. Danny made a loud and obscene noise as he came, splatters of white cum oozing out on his stomach, leaking down on his dick. He felt his balls clench as another leak of cum left his cock, his erection twitching and pulsing as he shouted in pleasure, his whole body trembling and shuddering.

Dylan growled in ecstasy, his dick squeezed hard as he thrusted some times more and, with a deep and low groan, came into Danny. The boy felt his stomach being filled by the other’s load, sperm flowing in and out his ass hole when the owner retracted a little and let only the tip of his cock inside him, sperm still coming out from it.

The blonde boy moaned again and again, his voice becoming softer and fainter as the waves of his orgasm left him, leaving the blondie with a satisfied sensation circling in his guts, feeling the hot fluids of the other man in his ass.

Dylan groaned and fell on him, his weight pressing him down. With a move, the boy got slightly away from the owner, the Mexican’s cock leaving at last his hole and falling on one of his thighs.

“Fuck…so damn good” commented Dylan with a sigh, his hands caressing Danny’s side and grabbing his hips possessively.

The blonde boy frowned at that action, his mind still numb due to the pleasure, but starting slowly realizing what had happened.

His lust had again controlled him, cancelling all his thoughts and making him forget that he had one person who actually loved him and another one who would have killed him if he had ever known about this.

With an annoyed sound, the blonde boy shook away those fingers from himself, rolling on his side and fixing his eyes on the ceiling, ignoring the satisfied grunts of Dylan next to him. The man, after some minutes, sat up and searched on the bed his clothes. He dressed up, putting on the pair of jeans and boxers he had tossed away before, and then laid down on the other part of the mattress, stretching a little with a smile.

They didn't talk for a while, Danny lost in his own thoughts and Dylan probably trying to relax a bit after the fun both of them had. He seemed pretty comfortable with the situation, as if he was used to make love with strangers every night without demand anything but some sex. His ruffled long hair proved the good time he had, together with the hickeys the blonde boy made before and the grin he had plastered on his face.

“So...” he said after a while, trying to start a conversation that Danny wanted to avoid at all costs. He couldn't deny that sex with Dylan was good, but it felt extremely empty and meaningless, something he could have done alone with a good porn or his hand and his fantasies.

“I heard that your are Mattie are...in a good relationship” smirked the owner amused, getting closer to the slave and looking at him. Danny didn't answer, murmuring some unintelligible words in response. Of all things, he didn't want to talk about that, especially with him.

“I know it because every time Mattie sees you he seems a little happier than before. I can't wait for tomorrow: he will surely be wilder than ever after the meal you brought him” stated the man, reaching out a hand and caressing softly Danny's hair.

The blonde man grunted and let the other touch him, even if it was starting to be a bit annoying.

“I hope he will give you a hard time” he whispered with a note of anger. Dylan laughed and placed a kiss on his head, increasing that feeling of awkwardness.

“So sweet, Danny. Jorel was so fucking right when he said that you were worth of your price” chuckled the owner.

“How much did I cost?” asked point black the boy, his eyes wide as he spoke. The other man sighed and scratched the back of his head in the clear attempt to remember the exact figure.

“I think around 250.000 dollars. You were pretty expensive, thought. I paid Mattie only 105.000” explained the man with a thoughtful face “Indeed, I wanted you, but I couldn't afford you. So I talked about this to Jorel and he immediately fell for you. Despite this, as you can see, I had what I wanted anyway without spending one dollar bill” he claimed proudly, clearly referring to the sex.

Danny bit his lip and sighed frustrated, a flow of thoughts submerging him. So was this is real value? Apparently, 250.000 dollars were the price of his life.

“About Mattie...” murmured the owner with a new tone that capture Danny's attention. It was not amused or mocking, just...interested.

“What d'you feel for him?”

“Nothing that concerns you” spat back the blonde boy, reluctant to confess to the other how much important the curly boy was to him. Dylan raised an eyebrow, biting his lower lip.

“Are you always so stubborn and annoying after sex?”

“Only with those that make idiotic questions”

“Yeah, you're right. It's idiotic because it is clear that you two are in love with each other”

Danny flinched at those words, his hazel eyes widening even more with a new emotion. Rage? Offense? Irritation?

“Shut your fucking mouth” he gritted between teeth, growling like an animal. Dylan didn't care about that, continuing with his speech.

“It's really funny how much you two bonded in no time. Like, you arrive here and the day after you two are sleeping together, sharing bed and blankets in the name of love and passion. So romantic” he said grinning. Danny felt his heart burn in anger. How he dared to make fun of the only thing that was taking him alive in that hell?

“But the best is that you are so naive about everything. You trust every single word people tell you, even when Jorel swears his eternal love or screams that he cannot live without you. I really couldn't believe that you fell for Jay every time he opened his mouth, but I was impressed when you forced him to leave his own room. I guess you used it to have some fun with my lovely slave, didn't you?”

Danny couldn't hold himself back anymore. He simply saw everything red and his face changed into a mask of anger and fury. He was completely out of his mind. The only thing that mattered to him, his love, the only thing remaining pure and untouched in his life, was made fun right in front of him, by the last person that was allowed to do it. Danny jumped on Dylan and pushed him down on the mattress, sitting on him and impeding him from breathing in the right way.

Shock was clearly visible in Dylan’s eyes. The owner looked at him confused: he would have never expected a slave to fight directly him, it never happened before.

“You son of a bitch” growled the blonde boy, his hands wrapping around Dylan's neck. The Mexican man widened his eyes as he felt the slender fingers close on his throat, air not reaching anymore his lungs.

Danny was feeling good, a different type of pleasure than before. He felt the delightful sensation of revenge: this time it was his turn to punish the other for having humiliated him, for having laughed at his love and mocked him about Matt and his own feelings. This is what he deserved, just pain, like he had to bear all these days.

The blonde man's muscles were stretching under his skin, his strong arms returning to their previous strength, his hands closed on him in a steely grip.

“D-Daniel...” choked Dylan, his own fingers trying to push away the slave, but without managing to.

Danny shouted in rage and pushed again the other man down on the bed, looking at him directly in his eyes. He wanted revenge, he wanted to feel powerful, to shut that goddamn mouth forever.

Dylan's eyes were wide and full of fear. His dark irises were expressing all his terror in front of death, all his desperation because he couldn't escape his fate.

Maybe it was exactly that expression, or maybe just Danny's conscience finally awakening, that shook the boy's mind and forced him to loose a little his grip on the Mexican, blue spots already visible on the tanned skin of the other.

“Danny...Da-Danny...” murmured shocked the owner, his hands grabbing at the blonde man's arms, trying to move him away. Danny stood firm on top of him, his hands still around Dylan's throat, but not strangling him anymore.

“Listen carefully, bastard” growled the blonde boy, rage slowly fading away, leaving him determined and icy.

“As what you saw, I am perfectly able to strangle you to death” the slave stated drily, his thighs squeezing violently the man under himself, impeding him from moving even a single muscle.

Dylan nodded scared, his chest going up and down fast as panic continued flowing in his veins. He was afraid of Danny, this was for sure, and at the same time it felt terribly good.

“Now listen and answer my question or I’ll kill you. How can I get out of this shitty building?” asked the boy with a growl, his hazel eyes burning like hell.

The Mexican stuttered some unintelligible sentences, but when he felt Danny’s grip tightening around his throat he whimpered and bit his own lips before talking.

“The roof, the roof! You can get there from the second floor, from the studio. But…George has the keys and I cannot take them” explained the man, breathing hard as his pupils became two chocolate circles of fear.

Danny smirked proudly. George, uh? It was time to give a lesson to that piece of shit too.

He looked down at Dylan, at the owner. They were both still smelling of sperm and sex, sweat covering their skins in an invisible layer, their scents mixed together.

“I’m not sorry for this” growled the blonde boy with a broken tone, his left hand leaving the other man’s throat and closing into a fist, hitting Dylan’s nose and face. He let out all the aggressivity and rage that he had accumulated over the days, the rapes and the punishments. He didn’t even know from where all that energy and strength came from, but suddenly he found himself able to beat the shit out of the other man, asking himself between blows why he didn’t fight back before. The owner squirmed under him, trying to get free but without managing to, his face becoming red of blood as time passed, until his eyes closed. When Dylan finally stopped moving, the boy left his own fist fall in front of him, checking that he didn’t kill the man but that he was unconscious.

Dylan’s breath was a little irregular, but pretty stable. He was alive, Danny’s rage didn’t kill him and this was good, this was a fucking miracle.

Still growling, the boy got up and sat down on the mattress, looking down at the owner unconscious and laying down on the sheets, droplets of blood falling down from his nose and broken lips. He would have awoken in some hours, giving Danny enough time.

His plan had suddenly took a new turn that he didn’t expect, but now he had the chance he was awaiting for so much time. He had the opportunity to leave that hell, he just needed those fucking keys. He reflected upon it and he arrived to the conclusion that probably George was hiding them in his own room, so he had to enter it and somehow manage to distract the owner long enough to steal them.

And Matt, he had to take matt with him, and also Aron and Jordon. He couldn’t simply go away and leave his brothers back.

He clenched his fists, determined to fight and win, determined to fight for his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being an asshole and publishing this shit a month after the previous chapter. I blame school and myself. Enjoy!!!


	13. DAY 7 - Dawn

**DAY 7  DAWN - Our price for freedom.**

He had no time to lose.

Danny hadn’t plan to escape the building that night, but the sudden event with Dylan changed everything and now he knew what were his next moves.

One owner was out, Jay was still snoring in his bed and George was probably doing the same. He knew that the latter couldn’t stay with Jordon due to the rape he inflicted to him, so he was able to free his brothers and ask their help.

He got off from the bed, looking back and seeing Dylan’s clothes on the ground and the trousers on the unconscious body. He hastily took them off and wore them, grabbing from the ground the shirt and putting it on. The sensation of the cloth on his skin after so much time was extremely relieving, like if someone just gave his own dignity back as a normal human being. He preferred not wearing shoes in order not to make noises, walking towards the wardrobe against the wall, opening it.

Danny, you don’t have time, he kept repeating to himself while searching through the objects accumulated in there. A good amount of whips, of every color and thickness and length, some gags, chains and many other bondage objects he didn’t know. In a different section of the wardrobe he finally found what he needed: three extremely large shirts and three jeans, mainly colored in green and black. He didn’t have the time to search also for underwear and he thought that anyway it was not a big problem for them to walk around without pants. He close the wardrobe and, holding in his arms the clothes, he left the room.

The lounge was empty, no sounds of any sort disturbing the silence in there. The lamps were still lighting bright, shadows moving on the walls as the boy walked across the room. He moved silently to the basement, running down again the stairs that were leading to the cell. For the second time in that night he saw the metallic door and the handle shining in front of him, a sudden wave of rage and disgust clenching his guts. He hated that place, that horrible door, that basement, that torture.

The door flung open, illuminating the dark room and suddenly waking up the prisoners in there. The first to raise his head was Matt, his blue eyes big as the ones of a scared child.

“W-What? Da-Danny…?” he stuttered initially, but when he saw the clothes the blonde man was holding in his hands his mouth suddenly opened in a “o” of surprise.

“What the fu-” started to say Jordon, but Danny interrupted him immediately, distributing a pair of trouser and a shirt to each one of them, Aron looking at him half proudly half confused due to the sleep.

“Put on these, now. No, Jordon, not you, you’re the only one that has to be naked”

“But why?”

“I’ll explain you later”

Danny watched Matt and Aron put on their clothes, a smile of hope crossing their faces, while Jordon was pouting in a angle, pressing the shirt and the trousers against his chest as if they were his most precious treasure.

The blonde man crouched next to him and squeezed his hand, trying to comfort the other.

“Listen, you have to do something very important for us” Danny said with a very serious tone, anxiety and hurry clear in his voice. Jordon gazed back at him with surprise, his fingers closing firmly on what he was holding.

“What are you talking about?” he answered stubbornly, an expression of shock and disbelief plastered on his face. Danny gulped and shook his head, holding tightly the other’s hand.

“I know you hate him, I know it would be a torture for you, but if you wanna get free you have to do it. Do it for you. Do it for us…” whispered the blonde boy, concern clearly visible on his face as Jordon slowly realized what he was asking him to do.

“George has a key, a key that can open a door to the roof. We can escape from there, but we cannot if we don’t manage to have it, so…you have to take it for us”

Jordon’s eyes widened in shock, his hands starting trembling uncontrollably.

“Danny, I c-can’t…”

“Yes you can” answered back the boy, getting closer to the other man. He felt Aron’s and Matt’s eyes on him, tension rising in the cell. Jordon kept shaking his head, his fingers twitching on the clothes.

“Listen, Danny…I-I”

“Jordon” said the blonde boy, tightening his hold on the other’s hand. “I know…I know how hard it is, I know it. But…it’s the only chance we have, and it is tonight, it is now. I am…we are begging you to do this for us, to be with that monster only one last time before getting free. It’s a price to pay, and believe me that if I could, I would do It by myself, but I cannot. I don’t know George, I don’t know how to seduce him or to seduce a man in general. You know it, you’ve been here long enough to know what he likes. Get that key for us and it will be over, forever”

The brown haired man sighed, looking away from his friend. Danny could see how much upset he was from the expression he had on his face, his eyes fixed on the ground.

“Fine” he said after few seconds of silence. He raised his head and his blue irises were shining in the dark, a determined expression put on.

“Imma do it, but as soon as I have the key, we run away, gotcha?” he stated, getting up and holding his clothes in the right hand. Aron made a satisfied noise, murmuring some words of gratitude towards the friend, Matt nodding slowly next to him and Danny getting up too.

“Then let’s move” he said with a flat voice, smiling to his brother.

Jordon handed him back his clothes and the blonde boy took them in his arms, frowning to the idea of his friend being voluntarily abused.

Few minutes later they were walking up the stairs to the lounge, one next to each other like a pack of wolves. Jordon was the first, headed with decision to the door that Danny saw open only one time, the time he was raped and humiliated by George.

The brown haired man stopped right in front of the room, his shoulders tensed into a line and his jaw clenched.

“Wait me here” he whispered, taking a long breath and then putting a hand on the handle and lowering it slowly.

Both Matt and Aron backed against the wall, afraid of the possibility that George could came out from the room and see them, or simply anxious due to the dangerousness of the situation.

Danny, however, was far too concerned about Jordon to even worry about the owner. He simply hid against one side of the door, leaning over enough to see through the crack of it.

The room was in half darkness, a man rolling lazily in the bed probably asleep, covers and sheet covering him. Jordon was tiptoeing in the dark room, his bare feet not making any sound on the pavement. He arrived next to the bed and then he crouched next to it.

“Daddy?” he called with an innocent tone, receiving an annoyed moan from George.

“Daddy?” repeated the boy, his hands rubbing nervous one against the other.

With a growl, the man in the bed pulled himself up a little, shaking his head slowly. He was clearly sleeping, and Danny wondered if there were bad consequences for his friend for having awoken his owner. George blinked a few times, his blue eyes looking around confused, stopping on the slave kneeling next to the bed and widening in surprise.  
“Jordon?” George asked surprised, his body illuminated by the light coming from the lounge and the dim one coming from somewhere in the room, probably the ceiling.

Danny noticed that the owner was sleeping half naked, his torso completely bare and only with some boxers on. Although he hated the man from the deepest part of his guts, he couldn't deny the fact that he was magnificent. His ruffled blondish hair was spread around his head like the mane of a lion, his muscular chest stretching as the owner sat down, looking at his slave with a confused face.

Jordon, with his head showing submission, walked even closer to the edge of the bed, getting then on his knees and crawling on his fours to the man.

“Daddy...” he whispered softly, his expression becoming a lusty one, his body moving near the owner in a seducing way.

Danny could see the satisfied face of George as he reached out a hand to caress one of Jordon's cheeks, going up to his hair and grabbing them, holding the head’s boy up.

“Why are you here, Jordon? You're not supposed to” he asked with a grin, his fingers tightening around the chocolate locks of the smaller man. On Jordon's face glimpsed for a second a suffering expression, immediately replaced by an obscene one so provocative that for a second Danny gulped surprised.

How could he do that?

“But Daddy” complained Jordon with a fake sad voice “ I wanted so badly to be a good boy. Will my daddy praise me for this?” he questioned crawling on his knees and using his arms to hold onto the bed.

George adjusted himself on the mattress and leant over him, his mouth centimeters away from Jordon's one.

“Oh fuck, Jordy, you don't know how much I want to reward you” he muttered, his eyes shining with hunger. The brown haired boy moaned softly as George pushed their lips together and crashed them with passion, his tongue immediately invading the slave's mouth and exploring it, reclaiming it as his own property.

Danny held back a sigh, his guts clenching as he saw the owner slowly pulling back, Jordon following his movements like a puppet, his eyes half closed, lips parted and a drop of saliva going down on his chin.

“D-Daddy” he groaned rubbing himself on the bed like a dog “Daddy, Fuck me” he pleaded with that particular voice.

The blonde boy gritted his teeth, holding tightly the door frame as he tried to resist: Jordon's voice had changed, he reached some high pitched notes that made his dick throb every time, as if he had some magical spell to make people feel the need to fuck him and make that voice moan and scream.

The boy shook his head: that line of thought was dangerous, he had to focus, remember why he was in there. He looked at Matt and Aron and saw how much tensed they were, but no sign of lust was visible on their faces. They were not probably affected by what was happening or they were too used to it, Danny couldn't know.

The man retuned looking inside the room and noticed that Jordon now was on the mattress, his ass in the air as he rubbed himself on the other man's leg, emitting some lewd noises every time his dick touched his owner's boxers.

“Mmmh, Daddy...” he pleaded again, breathing hard while tilting back the head and offering his throat to George. The latter launched himself on him, his mouth closing on the sensible skin of his neck and sucking it with force, his hand finally moving and grabbing Jordon by his sides, dictating the rhythm of the movements.

“Such a good whore” he muttered on his skin before slapping with violence Jordon's butt, making the brown haired boy squeak in surprise and pleasure. The slave kept grinding on him, their cocks separated only by a thin layer of cloth. Danny could see that George's cock was already erected, leaking out some drops of fluid that wetted his boxers and formed some stains on it.

“What you want, uh? What you want, my lil slut?” George growled again, his hand slapping again Jordon's ass before grasping at him and squeezing it. Jordon made some happy noises and meowed like a cat in heat, sighing every time that George slapped him.

“I want you to f-fuck me…ah…” replied the brown haired man, making a louder noise when the owner rolled over on the bed, grasped him from the throat and pushed the boy on the mattress.

His hands were everywhere, touching every single part of Jordon’s body, caressing his cock and squeezing softly his balls.

Danny realized in that moment that his own breath had accelerated, his eyes staring at the couple on the bed with need and envy. He felt shame in that moment, but when he looked at Matt, that feeling of lust rose to higher levels, so much that he leant over the curly boy, trying to get his attention.

Matt looked back at him and understood immediately what his lover wanted, and even if Aron was shaking his head trying to tell them not to move, the curly man crawled on the ground and reached Danny, getting behind him and pushing himself against the boy.

The young man thought how absurd was the situation: Jordon was seducing George to get the key, Danny got excited and now Matt’s arms were hugging him.

Was this part of the plan?

“Relax” whispered the curly boy against his ear, his hand slowly getting down between his legs, stroking the bulge in his pants. Danny choked down a moan, spreading his legs to make easier for the lover to jerk him.

It was Jordon’s moan to catch again Danny’s attention, the blonde boy’s eyes looking in the room with curiosity and desire.

He saw his friend on his fours, his ass up in the air, George on his knees behind him and Jordon’s legs spread up. That vision made the boy gulp, his hazel eyes widening.

The owner was harshly fucking the slave, deep moans coming out from both of them while the bed squeaked every time that George thrusted into Jordon. Danny gasped at air when he felt Matt’s hand sneaking into his trousers, grabbing at his dick and pumping it lazily.

Oh god, was he really being jerked off as he looked at Jordon being abused? Was he really so lewd and lusty?

Jordon moaned again, calling the name of his owner many times, his mouth half opened and a blessed expression on: the blonde boy couldn’t tell if he was just acting to like it or if he was really feeling pleasure, but that face made his dick pulse in Matt’s fingers.

“You like looking at Jordon being fucked, don’t you?” said Matt to his ear in a provocative way, fastening his movements and pumping Danny more.

The blonde boy bit his own lips in order not to make any sound, his pleasure increasing as he kept looking at Jordon being fucked, George pounding in him merciless and with force.

“Ah yes Daddy, make me cum” shouted the brown haired boy, and that was it for Danny.

With a whispered whine, the blonde man cum into Matt’s hand, a leak of white load staining a little his own trousers and covering completely the curly boy’s palm.

“Good, good, let it all out” muttered Matt kissing his neck, while a louder and deep moan came from the room and signed the end of the games, meaning that George cummed too.

Panting and trembling, Danny tried to regain his strength as soon as possible, conscious that in few minutes Jordon would have come out soon with the key. Matt pulled away from him and tried to clean his hand on the pavement, white droplets falling on the ground as Danny leant on the wall and tried to get up silently.

Some noises came out again from the room, some unintelligible words whispered and muttered in a tone so low that the young man couldn’t understand them.

He looked again inside, but now all he could see was both Jordon and George under the sheets, so he just waited there, hoping that the brown boy could do what they asked him.

Aron sat down, glaring icily at him and Matt. It was clear that the skinny man thought that they shouldn’t have jerked while trying to escape the building, but at the same time he seemed pretty concerned about Jordon and the plan itself.

They waited, tension rising at any minute that passed. The only sound was the buzzing of the lamps, silence overwhelming them as they tried to be as much silent as possible, sometimes even holding their breaths. Danny held Matt’s hand for some time, playing with his fingers, searching comfort in his touch, in his presence.

They heard some noises again, faint and coming out from the room. Danny turned his head and looked at Aron with concern, receiving a very similar gaze from the other.

The blonde boy saw the door opening a little and Jordon came out naked, holding a set of keys in his hand.

“Go go go!” he whispered in a hurry, the boys getting up in a second and following him up to the stairs. They stopped for a second at the end of the latter, Danny smiling proudly at his friend.

“You have them!” he enthusiastically exclaimed.

“Yes, but which one is the one we need?” asked Aron frowning. Jordon shook his head and reached out a hand.

“We’ll see. Gimme my clothes” he pouted, giving Matt the keys and then grasping at the clothes from Danny’s hands, starting wearing them. The curly boy started studying the keys, looking with attention at their shapes and dimensions.

“Where do we go?” asked Aron with concern, looking at Danny.

The blonde boy pointed at the corridor, a smile on his face.

“We have to go to the second floor, find a studio and then open the door inside that room” he explained, gesticulating with emphasis. Aron smiled proudly, nodding many times.

“I know where the studio is, Jay brought me there one time when he wanted a blowjob while writing songs. I can lead you there” he stated, grinning as Danny smiled back.

“Take the lead” said Jordon, his breath still a little heavy but starting to become more regular.

The group of men walked up the stairs, proceeding one after the other to the second floor. Danny was the last one in the file and, before walking up the stairs leading to the next floor, he turned his head around for a second. His eyes stared for few seconds at Jay’s door, wondering what will happen to his owner, how would he react if he knew that he was fleeing away.

“Danny, c’mon!” Matt called, taking him by the hand and pulling him over the stairs.

Danny sighed and followed his lover up to the stairs, returning to the corridor he saw that same night.

“This way!” said Aron walking fast along the hallway, the other men running behind him with a smile plastered on their face.

The skinny man headed towards a door that seemed pretty new, with the wood even shining to the lamps. He opened it and the group entered a very large room. There were many tables in there, covered in scrabbled papers, books and pens, sheets music falling down on the ground. There were no lamps turned on and the entire room looked pretty creepy in the dim light. The room was probably the cleanest one in the building. Some golden bottles of whiskey shined when the bright light coming from outside passed through them, a yellow aura coloring the tables. Danny walked through the room and felt as if he was invading a private space, a personal and sacred zone that nobody had to see. Aron pointed directly to the door, almost hidden behind a bookcase.

“Here” he stated, moving the furniture away and admiring the brown and scrubbed door. There was a lock on the door, the only obstacle between them and their freedom.

“C'mon, Mattie, the keys” he said in a hurry Jordon, pushing the friend towards the exit. The curly man nodded and lifted the set of keys, trying the first one and not managing to put it in the lock.

“Not this one” he said, repeating the action with a new one without better results.

The boys got around him, nervous and anxious. What if not one of those keys was the right one? What if it was the wrong set and the real key was hidden somewhere down in George's room?

Suddenly, they heard a roar coming from the floor below, slightly attenuated due to the walls. The men gulped scared, recognizing the deep voice of Jordon's owner, shivering in fear.

Jordon turned towards the curly man, a terrified face put one.

“For fucking god's sake, hurry, fucker! Hurry!” he shouted in fear, Matt shaking afraid as he speeded up his movements.

“Danny, the case!” screamed Aron to the blonde boy indicating the furnitruee. Both men runned to its sides and started moving it toward the door that leaded to the corridor, closing it and placing the case on it.

“Let's hope this will be enough for him” Aron whispered with wide eyes, shuddering from head to toes. Danny returned back to Matt, who now had tried at least half of the set of keys.

“Still nothing?” asked the young man with broken voice. The curly boy shook his head and continued trying key after key.

“Fuck, fuck!” cursed Jordon in terror “Move!”.

They heard a thud against the door, an enraged shouting coming from the corridor.

“Jordon!” screamed George with fury, another thud following the previous one.

Danny saw the brown haired boy becoming completely pale, his eyes widening in fear.

“Jordon!!” called again the owner, hitting again the door.

Matt was arriving at the end of the set, only a few keys remaining and their hopes of escaping becoming less as time passed.

“Daniel!”

Danny stood motionless in shock, hearing Jay's voice through the wall. A small part of his heart cracked in pain, the blonde man shaking head furiously to cast away that presence.

“Daniel...please...you made me a promise” Jay pleaded again, his broken voice completely full of sorrow. Danny clenched his fists and close his eyes, tears suddenly coming down his cheeks.

Why, why was he doing this to him? Danny had any right to escape that hell, live a happy life with Matt and being finally happy, with a purpose. Jay had hit him, humiliated him, scarred and hurt him, there was no forgiveness for such acts.

“Move!” shouted Danny with determination, Matt nodding in terror.

“I'm moving, I'm moving!” answered back the boy trying the last key. Each boy held back his own breath as the curly man put the key into the lock.

A click welcomed them.

They stood motionless and shocked in front of the door, stunned by the fact that it opened.

It actually opened.

Danny launched himself over the door, leaving the others behind and flying in the air. When his feet touched the ground few seconds later, he was outside, the sky all over him, stars shining like tiny precious stone in the blackness above.

He looked up and he made a surprised face, motionless and shocked seeing the beauty overwhelming him. He saw the wonderful light of Los Angeles, its pulsing heart shining bright downtown with his million neon and windows, illuminating the city like if it was on fire.

He admired it as if it was the first time seeing it, his mouth opened in a lost expression on pleasure, his heart beating so hard with happiness that he thought he was going to die soon.

“T-This…” he heard a voice whisper next to him, Aron’s walking next to him as he turned around to see the skinny man. His brothers reached him soon, their faces expressing all their shock and surprise, all their joy in seeing again the night, the view that their city offered them.

Matt walked behind him, placing a kiss on his neck and crossing his arms around Danny’s body.

“This is wonderful. Thank you” he muttered against his ear, pulling his head and kissing the blonde boy on the lips.

“Such a shame that you won’t come with me...”

Danny’s hazel eyes opened wide, catching for a second the shine of a sharp knife falling on him.

And then, pain.

 

* * *

**ATTENTION PLEASE!**

**THIS FIC IS COMING TO AN END AND I'M EVALUATING DIFFERENT IDEAS FOR THE NEXT ONE. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE DO YOU PREFER AMONG THE FOLLOWING ONES.**

**IDEA FOR FIC N°1- Asylum of California, Aron Erlichman is the chief psychologist of the structure, his job is to analyze the psyche of his patients and evalue the severity of their mental illnesses. Six new prisoners arrive in the asylum, six new patients for the doctor. However, what started as an intriguing case is going to finish in a horrible tragedy, with manipulation, lies and intrigues. Will the doctor's mind survive all of this? (M\M pairing, E rated) -INSPIRED BY JOKER & HARLEY STORY -**

**IDEA FOR FIC N°5 - The origins and the story of the band Hollywood Undead. The fic is gonna be written as if it was a documentary, with each member telling a different part of the story. The problem is that some parts do not match, so...what is the real truth? ( M\F pairing, M rated) - INSPIRED BY THEREALTRUTH.TXT -**

**IDEA FOR FIC N°3 - Matt is unempleyed, poor, single and nobody respects and knows him. Aron is ambitious, all he want is money and fame, but he doesn't have the skills to be a successful person at work. Their lives changes drastically when a man called Shady Jeff meets them, offering both men an opportunity they cannot refuse: being part of LA most important MOB. The MOB is headed by a man called Charlie Scene and ruled by his vices Johnny, Jay and Danny. Will the two friends crawl up to the top of the hierarchy and become the most respected men LA? (M\M pairing, E rated)**

**LEAVE A COMMENT WITH YOUR OPINION. THANK YOU.**


	14. DAY 7

**DAY 7: GAME OVER**

 

Danny shouted as he squirmed away from the curly boy, noticing in that moment that the silver blade was tearing apart the flesh of his left thigh. It all happened in few seconds: one moment before the curly man was kissing him, the one after blood was rushing out from Danny’s cut on his own trousers. Being stabbed was a different sensation than being whipped: it didn’t burn, it literally fucked up your brain. The blonde boy screamed again and rolled down on the ground, crawling away from his lover as both Aron and Jordon immediately jumped on Matt, attacking him.

Danny looked in disbelief at his lover defending himself from the other two men, his knife cutting the air as he tried to harm them. It all looked so surreal, so wrong and impossible. Aron backed off in defense before jumping again on the curly boy, suddenly blocked as the shining blade cut his left cheek and Matt’s fists hit him right in the face, sending the skinny man down on the ground, nose bleeding profusely and eyes closed.

Danny squeaked scared, his breath becoming heavier and heavier as seconds passed. He couldn’t believe it, shock flowing in his veins impeding him from moving or helping his friends.

Jordon managed to catch the man by his back, but Matt shook him off and turned around, attacking him face to face. Danny didn’t know how, but the curly man seemed far stronger than his opponents. Two seconds of struggle and Jordon was on the ground too, a large bruise and a cut visible on his face too.

Danny crawled back on the ground, looking up at Matt in horror, his brain refuting to process what he was seeing .

“Mattie...Mattie...what are you doing?” he stuttered in panic, his back bumping against the edge of the roof. He turned his head around and saw the distance between him and the street’s pavement below, feet and feet away from him. He saw the streetlamps illuminating the hard concrete of the road, his death if he had lost his balance. The blonde boy looked around in panic, searching for an escape. There were buildings at both sides, one at the left far only few feet, but with his hurt leg even jumping seemed impossible.

He returned looking a Matt, a shiver of fear going down his spine.

“M-Mattie...w-why?” he repeated in shock. The curly boy stopped near him, his knife shining in silver and red to the street lights.

“Because the owners won't stop. If I really want to be free you three have to stay in here. Jay will have Aron, you will pass to Dylan and Jordon will stay with George. They won't chase me because they will have you three and after some time they will eventually forget me” he explained, the blade cutting the air in a threatening way. Danny couldn’t recognize his lover in the person he was facing now. He couldn’t. His Matt was sweet and caring, his Matt risked his own life against George to save him, his Matt loved him, he would have never hurt him.

“I don't want to hurt you” Matt then whispered as if he could read his mind, getting closer to Danny “I love you, but I need you to stay in here, so you must not run away” he continued, Danny curling up against the wall and closing eyes.

There was a puddle of hot blood under the blonde boy, the warm liquid staining his thigh and sticking on his trousers. The pain he was feeling was slowly numbing his mind, making it difficult to think and reason logically. Danny moaned and cried out, feeling suddenly Matt's weight pushing him down, blocking him. He shouted in panic and tried to fight back, but the knife cut the cloth of his left leg, piercing the skin and the muscles of his other tight, a flash of physical pain shaking him.

He growled and struggled to get free, a new and sudden energy pervading him. It was exactly like when he fought against Dylan, his view reddening and blurring, rage overflowing out, the need of surviving stronger than ever.

He emitted a deep scream and rolled over on the ground, Matt crying out surprised and fighting back. They battled for some seconds, each one trying to get the knife, but the blade suddenly fell away, leaving the two man to fight alone with their strengths.

Danny was similar to an animal in that moment, biting and hitting and clashing trying to get away, blood spreading around them in stains and sprays, the blade of the knife few inches from them. The blonde boy couldn't explain why, but his whole body seemed to get on fire, muscles working at their maximum level as he fought back. He continued at this pace for something that seemed an hour, trying to exhaust his enemy and hurt him.

At a some point, Matt seemed to be at his limit. The curly boy screamed when Danny hit violently his shoulder, making the black haired man fall at his side and giving the other the chance of killing him.

Danny automatically took the knife from the ground and held it less than an inch away from Matt, his throat pulsing under the cold blade.

“D-Danny” whispered the boy in fear, his blue irises widening in shock.

The blonde panted startled. No, he was still able to control himself, he didn't want to kill him, he wasn’t a killer.

“Don't you dare to call my name again!” he screamed back, pushing the knife a little against his skin. Matt whined and pleaded with some cries, shaking his head.

“Please...please”

Danny frowned, his face a mask of rage.

“Stay away from me. I don't wanna see your face ever again!” he shouted “You fucking bastard traitor. You're the same as Jay and George. You used me to get free, you used my love. It was the only thing that mattered to me and you used it! How could you have done that!?!”.

Matt looked back at him in horror, his mouth shut. Danny cried out, tears falling on his cheeks and his voice fading in the night. He got up and throw the knife down the building, his legs quivering as he fell down on his knees.

Matt squeaked surprised and got up, looking at Danny for some seconds and then turning him his back, gazing around to find a way to escape.

The young man looked with sorrow at his ex lover, reluctant to move or attack him. They glared at each other for a second, a moment that for the blonde boy lasted like an eternity. He looked at his eyes, his wonderful blue irises, the violet shade shining brighter than ever, making him look, with that pale skin of his, like a fallen angel.

Danny cried out again, sorrow and pain shaking his body.

He loved him, he loved Matt, why it had to end up like this? He had dreams, he had hopes, he wished for so long to be with him, but now it was over. Danny heard again Dylan’s words echoing in his mind, telling him how naïve he was to believe to every lie he was told.

Matt backed off, distancing himself from the other man. He was getting away forever, he was leaving him forever. This was probably the last time he would have ever seen him, and the worst thing was that it didn’t matter anymore. His love…his love had no more meaning, like sex and dignity and respect. Meaningless words.

Danny stood motionless, looking passively at his lover running away, jumping on the roof of the adjacent building and hiding away without even turn around to look one last time at him. Not a word, he didn’t even said a word to the blonde boy, to explain his betrayal, to give a purpose to the pain he was feeling. It all felt so wrong, so different from his expectations.

But it was over.

Danny looked at the ground in front of him and cried silently, biting his lips until he felt the taste of blood.

Humiliated, hurt, deprived of any hope. Matt’s love was the only thing that kept him alive through everything and it was gone, the bubble of lies that trapped Danny for so long popped out and the harsh reality eating him alive. There was no love, there was no hope, it was only a sequence of people using people to feel better or to flee away.

He suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the studio, the sound shaking him from his thoughts.

George and Jay were still chasing them, he had to hurry.

Danny tried to get up but his legs didn’t manage to, collapsing on the ground immediately. Scared, he crawled to Aron, slapping him in the face to wake him up.

He heard another bump, probably due to the fact that both owners were managing to enter the room and reach the roof.

“ARON!” Danny shouted  in panic, shaking the other man. He hoped that the blow that Matt gave him didn’t hurt him too bad.

Thank god, however, the skinny man choked a few times and slowly opened his eyes, looking confused at his friend.

“D-Danny” he whispered, shock passing across his face.

“What…M-Matt…” he stuttered.

“He’s gone. George is coming here, we have to run now!" Answered Danny with big, terrified eyes.

The skinny man shook his confusion away and harshly sat up, looking around and noticing Jordon on the floor.

“Shit, my head!” He suddenly said with an expression of pain, his fists clenched. Another loud sound came after and both men shuddered, Aron finally getting up and moving.

He ran to Jordon and managed to wake him up, slapping his face and calling his name several times as Danny did with him before. The brown haired boy spat out some blood, but opened his eyes, cursing softly as he slowly retook consciousness. Both men got up, still hurt and bruised, expressions of pain expressing well how Matt hurt them.

 “What happened?” asked Aron getting together with the others to the edge of the roof.

“Matt betrayed us and flee away” muttered Danny in response, pain flashing in his head as he walked.

“That fucker” Commented Jordon, the three of them getting at the edge of the building.

The blonde boy looked down, the height of the warehouse scaring him.

“We have to jump to the other side” shouted Aron to his friend, taking a step onwards and preparing to jump. Danny shook his head, gazing at his own hurt legs.

“I can’t!”

“Jordon, Imma go to the other side and you’ll help Danny to jump. Throw him at me!” ordered the skinny man before taking a small running start and then flying in the air.

Both the blonde boy and Jordon held their breath in fear, making a sigh of relief when Aron managed to arrive safe and sound on the next building.

The skinny man turned over and screamed to move. Jordon took Danny from below his arms and helped the boy to run and jump, pushing him with violence and almost throwing him to Aron.

Danny shouted in fear and tried to catch the skinny man’s hand, grasping at one and immediately being pulled over on the roof.

He heard a thump and he saw Jordon next to him, a bright smile on his face.

“What are we g-”

“Crouch down, crouch down!” exclaimed Aron squatting on the ground and hiding behind the ledge. Danny didn’t understand but obeyed, few seconds after realizing why his friend said that.

“JORDON!”

He heard George’s deep voice, so loud that probably it was possible hear him from a long distance. The blonde boy saw Jordon widening his eyes, his shoulders tensing in fear, his hands trying to grasp at anything.

“JORDON, FOR FUCKING GOD’S SAKE IF YOU DON’T COME IMMEDIATELY IN HERE IMMA SEARCH YOU, IMMA FIND YOU AND THEN YOU WILL REGRET TO BE EVER BORN!”

Aron gritted his teeth in anger, placing a hand on Jordon’s one to reassure him: the owners didn’t know where they were, so it was possible that they could make it. It was possible that they could escape it.

George shouted for some more minutes, threatening with the worst torture Jordon, insulting him, humiliating him. He kept walking in circles like a imprisoned lion, snarling and screaming for his lost slave, searching him on the roof of the building.

Suddenly, they heard another voice, one that made Danny shiver deep in his bones.

“Danny? Aron? Where are you?”

Jorel.

No, no. He didn’t want to hear him, he didn’t want to hear his broken voice. The blonde boy turned his head around to see the skinny man and noticed that the other was clenching hard his jaw, frowning both in sorrow and rage.

“Danny, please. I’m sorry. Please, come back. I need you, don’t leave me. You promised not to leave me…”

Danny held in his breath and sighed, his hands trembling uncontrollably as he tried not to answer that call. Now he knew what was the sensation that Aron felt those he immediately reacted to Jay’s voice like a dog, but the young man was determined not to become another slave. He wanted his freedom back, his life.

“Daniel…” Jay’s sorrowful voice faded in the air, echoing in Danny’s ears one last time.

Then, silence.

They waited until the owners left the roof, probably heading inside the building to see what happened to their other friend.

Danny was trembling, the wound on his legs still painful and bleeding. Jordon put a hand on his left thigh's cut, making pressure in order to slow down the amount of scarlet liquid pouring out.

It was fascinating how his blood shone due to the streetlamps, looking more like red metallic mercury flowing out his body, coloring the ground and his jeans in that particular black crimson shade.

“Aron, we need to take care of Danny. He's losing too much blood” He heard Jordon say, worry and fear evident in his voice.

The blonde boy didn't know why but things started to blurry a little, even if he was still lucid enough to think and see what was happening. He saw Aron put a arm behind his back and make him sit on the ground, he saw Jordon keeping pressing his hand on his thigh, the warmth of his fingers comforting against his naked skin. He could still smell the humidity of the night and notice how dark were the skinny man's concerned eyes against the lights of the city, coffee color against yellow.

Danny trembled a little and tried to move his legs, but they refused to obey him. He frowned at that and put more effort in it, but his legs remained still on the ground, a large pool of blood covering the cement around.

“He probably cut an artery”

Jordon's voice seemed suddenly fading away, as if Danny had drunk too much Jack and was starting to feel dizzy and hear badly. He focused on his words but they seemed to slip away from his mind, like soap between hands. Even if he couldn't understand the meaning, the sound of Jordon's voice was still wonderful, so reassuring and warm, cuddling him to sleep like a lullaby.

He felt suddenly something tickle his cheek, a slight flash of pain searing to his brain and waking him up. He realized too late that it was Jordon slapping him, his voice changing and becoming suddenly rude and anxious.

“Danny, don't even try to lose consciousness!”

What? He wasn't losing consciousness, he was fully awake. Danny could see Aron ripping his own shirt to make some strips of cloth, tying them around his tights to absorb the blood and try to limit the consequences of his wounds. He had understood that Matt had cut an important vein or something like that, but he was just so tired and he wanted to rest a little. Not sleep, because Jordon told him so, but just...close his eyes and relax a bit, it wouldn't have killed anyone, no?  
“Matt, motherfucker son of a bitch”

“Aron, it's not working, he's closing his eyes”

But Danny just wanted to relax, not to sleep. He tried to say it aloud but the tiredness made him swallow the words he wanted to pronounce. Oh, it wasn't a big deal, no? Aron and Jordon would have figured out by themselves that he was just relaxing, no need to worry.

“Aron!”

“I know, I know!”

Their voices were wonderful to ear. Danny liked them, he adored the way in which the brown haired man lowered it at the end of each sentence and the skinny man's high pitched tones. He wondered where Matt's voice was, so husky and hoarse but at the same time joyful and happy, so warm against his own skin and ears. Then he remembered that Matt went away and a flash of sadness sparkled in his mind, immediately substituted by the sweetness in Jordon's voice.

“C'mon, Danny, we're taking you in a safe place”

Oh, that low voice of his. He liked it, it felt like home. Jordon and Aron were protecting him so he could do a small nap, couldn’t he? He had fought all the night against Dylan and Matt and the rest of his life, sleeping a little wouldn't hurt anyone, no?

“Help me lift him” whispered Aron. Or not? Was it a whisper? Maybe he was shouting but everything seemed so far away and blurred, like if he was listening to some song underwater and the sound waves could reach him only distorted.

No, he should have stopped thinking these things. Rest, he needed to rest. Maybe if he slept long enough his wounds would have healed and the pain would have gone away. Could it be possible?

He felt himself being lifted, or pulled or carried, he couldn't say. His eyes were closed, it was too exhausting opening them. However, he could feel under his eyelids the shining light of a streetlamp pass right in front of him. Or it was him passing in front of the streetlamp?

Sleep, Danny. You have to sleep. Enough of these stupid things.

But Jordon and Aron are taking him somewhere. Or he had just imagined that? Or well, who cared, his legs weren't hurting anymore so it was fine. Just sleep.

No, no, he had to fight. Where was he? What was happening?

With a moan Danny opened his eyes and saw a flash of what was in front of him. Nothing much really, just an alley colored of gold due to a streetlamp. He liked the color gold. That is why he dyed his hair of that color. He wondered if the brown roots were visible yet or not. There was also some garbage on the ground that smelled bad. Jordon was carrying him in his arms, helped by Aron. They were panting. Were they tired like him?

He saw blurred things for some seconds and then he saw Jordon's eyes looking down at him. Why were they in a alley? His irises were light blue. Like the sea. He loved the sound of the sea. He also like Jordon.

“Hold on, Danny. Just a little longer”

And then there was Aron's voice talking to him some words like those. He was tired, yes. Aron was tired, but also Danny was tired. Jordon was panting heavily as he carried him out of the alley into a lonely streets.

Danny grumbled and closed his eyes again, pressing his face on Jordon's shoulder. He smelled his scent. He liked it.

“We're almost there”

Oh yeah? Almost there were?

Danny groaned and winked, his body completely relaxed. Just sleep, just a little.

He sighed and let himself finally fall in the dark. He needed it, he needed to rest. Rest a little longer. Rest a little. Just sleep.

 

 

“Daniel”

Who was it? Matt?

“Daniel”

Oh yeah, it was surely Matt. He already called him like this that time he slept too much, that night when they were resting together.

He felt a warm hand caress his cheek, strong fingers stroking his face and entangling in his hair. Some lips kissed his mouth, going down to his jaw and to his neck, leaving some soft pecks against his skin. Oh, It was good, it was Matt.

“Daniel”

Danny purred happy, pushing his head on those fingers and lips, searching them. He felt a body press against his own, warmth spreading around him like a blanket. It was all soft and reassuring, all golden light and smell of love.

Danny felt his side being caressed, his torso traced by those fingertips. He smiled with his eyes still closed, his skin quivering excited when it was being touched.

Matt, Matt. He loved him. It was love. It was home. Safety.

Danny giggled and kissed Matt again, pushing their bodies together.

Please, please, he needed more. More touch, more feelings, more words.

“I love you” whispered the blonde haired boy, a smile immediately cracking his face when he felt those lips kissing him again.

He pulled back a little and finally opened his eyes.

Some chocolate irises were looking at him with adoration. They were dark brown with some golden and red specks in them.

He frowned. Mattie's eyes were blue violet.

“Daniel”

Jay's voice wiped away every bad thought.

Oh...what a fool. It wasn't Matt, it was Jorel.

Why he didn't notice this before, it was so clear, so evident. The other man hugged him and pressed Danny against himself, the blonde boy curling like an animal in those strong arms, closing eyes and resting his head on the shoulder of his lover. What a wonderful sensation, so beautiful.

“I love you” whispered Jay to his ear, his voice resembling hot chocolate and the hotness of July. He was fire, consuming Danny from the inside, but at the same time warming up his heart. This is the love everybody should feel one time in their life.

“Jorel…”

As soon as he said that word, his entire world collapsed.

He betrayed him.

He left him.

There was no love for Danny. There was no love for the traitor of love.

The blonde boy squirmed scared, the familiar fire transforming into a violent one, so hot that it hurt. He tried to get away but Jorel’s hands were forcing him to stay where he was, the flame slowly burning his soul. Danny cried out, shaking and trying to escape darkness, fire and ice melting his soul into tiny blank droplets, his eyes closing as he screamed and screamed and screamed in panic, calling help.

 

“JOREL!”

Danny trembled scared opening his eyes, his hands grasping at something soft and nails digging into it.

Did he really shouted his name? What was that? A dream? A nightmare? Was it real?

The young man look around terrified, seeing only an empty room around him, no trace of Matt or Jay. Was this his home? Was him at home?  
Danny rolled on the sofa, his side hurting badly due to the wrong position. Drops of sweat traced a path from his wet chest to the lower abdomen, making him feel vulnerable and at the same time dirty, a small blanket covering him. He looked around startled for a second, asking himself his imprisonment in the basement had all been just a dream, his mind still a little numb and confused both for the loss of blood and the nightmare. Then, when sleep finally left him, he noticed that he wasn’t in his own home, but that he was in some stranger room. There were pictures on the wall, a small and skinny child smiling to the camera in different places, sometimes with a girl very similar to him. Some prizes were hang on the wall, covered in dust and looking pretty old, as if nobody touched them in a very long time. Despite this, the room seemed pretty sorted, with nothing out of place. A table without chairs was resting alone in the middle of the room, some papers and book on top of it, some written and some completely blank. There was no one and silence was pervading every single particle of air, as if any noise was been absorbed by the humidity and Danny was trapped in a bubble of calm and peace.

The young man sat up, the blanket over him slightly falling down on his legs. He looked down and noticed only in that moment that he was without pants, his naked thighs and legs wrapped into red bandages, still hurting when he tried to move them. With a snarl, the boy gazed around and decided to explore the place, searching for Jordon and Aron who were probably the ones to have brought him in there. With a painful moan, the boy grasped at the edge of one of the shelves near him and stood up, the muscles of his lower body protesting, but still functioning.

He walked across the room, directed at the door at the right, walking and using anything next to him to support himself. After few minutes he managed to get to the other room, opening the door with a low creak. It was a bedroom, all colored in blue and pink, with faded photos on the walls, some bands’ posters and even some instruments. A white bass was laying on the small wardrobe near the entrance, covered in a layer of dust but pretty recent.

In the left corner of the room there was a bed, two people curled under the sheets. Even without asking or controlling, the boy knew who they were.

“Jordon? Aron?”

The man laying on the right edge of the bed lifted his head up, two bright blue eyes looking lazily at Danny.

“Daniel, you’re awake…” yawned the brown haired boy, falling with his face down again on the mattress.

Danny smiled amused seeing that scene, trying to get closer to the bed despite his wounds.

“Can I sleep with you?” he asked.

“Aron said that this bed is not for three people, but we can try so com’here” Jordon moaned in response, waving a hand in the air and signing Danny to come closer.

The blonde man finally managed to get on the mattress, his knees hitting Jordon on the legs as the young man crawled under the sheets, Jordon squeaking annoyed.

“So warm in here” Danny commented satisfied, his naked skin of the chest touching Jordon’s back.

“We left you on the sofa cuz this fucking bed can break anytime” answered back Aron while rolling over, an annoyed face put on.

“So nice from you, leaving a severely wounded man on a sofa in a cold room” pouted the blondie, trying not to chuckle amused as he spoke.

“Oh, shut up. We had to carry you from the building to here, we deserved some reward” said Aron with an annoyed tone.

“Maybe you meant that it was ME who had to carry him around, since all you did was freaking out and screaming where we had to go” replied annoyed Jordon.

Aron snarled and turned over, giving both his two friends the back.

“This is my house so fuck off. Just shut up and lemme rest” stated drily the skinny man, closing himself in silence.

Danny smiled happily, passing an arm under Jordon’s one and hugging him from behind.

Jordon purred satisfied and let the blondie get closer to him, their bodies warming up each other.

“So…we’re out of the basement? It is over, isn’t it?”

Jordon chuckled, turning around and facing the blonde boy, looking at him for few seconds and then placing a sweet and loving kiss on his lips.

“We’re out of the basement, it is over. Forever”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the penultimate chapter. The 16th chapter will be a flashback-one shot, not telling you the pairing but it will be veeeery sexual and explicit.  
> I wanted to thank all those hu soldiers that kept reading this fic from the start: your comments were really helpful. I love you all and I can't wait to show you my next work, that will come out soon.  
> This fic started a series of porn chapters with some plot in it, that's why my next fic, The Seventh Patient, will be very different, more narrative and more plot-focused.  
> Thank you again, see you all the next chapter.


	15. 3 Months Later - Day 1

Danny had his electric guitar on the back, protected in its black cover, ready to be played and already tuned. He was waiting impatiently at the door of a building, a giant smile plastered on as he looked up to the sign on the wall saying “Interscope Records”. Jordon told him to be there at ten o’clock, but the blonde boy couldn't simply wait anymore: he wanted to enter now.

Finally, after some more minutes of looking around anxious, the door opened and a cheerful boy with long chocolate hair greeted him, inviting the young man to enter.

“You should be Danny, right? Jordon told us a lot about you, we can't wait to see you performing” the boy exclaimed enthusiastically, leading the other man to the inner part of the facility.

“My name is James, I’m the bassist of the band” said the boy, introducing himself. Danny nodded and silently followed him into a large room, with many instruments hung up on the walls and big amplifiers on the ground. Jordon was standing in there, tuning his own black guitar and playing some deep notes that echoed in the air. Danny smiled brightly when he saw him and almost ran towards his friend, a happy face put on when Jordon noticed him too.

“Daniel...” whispered the musician, putting aside the guitar and getting up, hugging the other man.

“I'm so happy to see you in here. For a second I was worried that you didn't want to come after what you saw at the concert” joked the friend, referring to the performance he and his band made a week ago. Danny went to the show but a series of disaster happened in sequence, making him both laugh and feel sorry for the other boy: from the microphones being broken to the not well mixed sound to even the bassist being drunk.

“I'm more perseverant than that” commented the blonde boy with a smile, pulling back a little and pecking Jordon on the lips.

James coughed embarrassed, making the two boys turn around and smile awkwardly. Jordon clapped his hands, sat down again and re took the guitar on his lap.

“Yeah, uhm...Danny, take out your guitar and get prepared, we're starting practicing in a hour” said the brown haired man, face red and head down.

Danny kept smiling and sat exactly next to the friend, putting the cover on the ground and opening it, showing to the other his white guitar.

“What do you think about this?” asked proudly the boy. Jordon widened his eyes and nodded many times in approval.

“Good brand and choice. I'm impressed” he choked with a smirk, blushing and returning immediately on his work. James took out his bass as well and simply left it on one of the amplifier, saying to the others that he would have come back with Tye, the drummer, in few seconds, just the time to take a coffee and get ready. Both Jordon and Danny nodded and told him to hurry, returning each one on his own guitar, not even lifting their heads up to watch their friend leave the room.

None of them talked for some minutes, the deep and high pitched sounds of the guitars filling the air. However, Danny couldn't help but bringing up again the topic, a bit afraid of upsetting Jordon right before the practicing.

“Do you still think about the basement?” he asked with trembling voice, the plectrum literally compressed between fingers.

Jordon missed a note and his eyes widened in shock, his fingers stopping motionless on the cords of his instruments. He turned away from Danny, pointing his gaze on the pavement.

“Yes, I do” was his answer, whispered with broken voice and between quivering lips.

Danny blamed himself for his stubbornness in knowing what were the other’s feeling, but he desperately needed to know if he was the only one with those emotions, those sensations.

“I wonder what would have happened if we didn't escape in time”

“Probably George would have raped you again and Jay lost his mind, whipping you to death” replied drily the friend, returning playing one chord after the other, his eyes closed.

Danny was not sure if continuing the conversation would have been a good idea, preferring changing the subject.

“Aron is still asking about you. He misses you. Why don't you return with us in our home?” questioned the boy, his big hazel eyes looking pleadingly to the other.

Jordon sighed and shook his head.

“I want to have back my old life, staying all day with both you and Aron would only make me think about what happened. Of course I'll visit you from time to time, but I want also my spaces” and then he closed his mouth, completely focused on the instrument. Danny sighed too, fixing his eyes on the six strings between his arms, caressing his instrument like a long lost lover.

“What about you and Aron? Are you getting officially engaged as a couple or you're just playing around?” popped out Jordon, his question shocking Danny.

Aron. Their relationship after the basement became something extremely delicate. For some days they tried to sleep each one at their home, but nightmares and lack of sleep were literally killing them, so they decided to move together in Aron's apartment in a permanent way, so that they could rest in the same bed and comfort each other, finally able to relax and feel protected. However, this didn't mean that Danny was in love with the man: they still kissed and sometimes even had sex, but he did the same with Jordon, with the only difference that they didn't share the same home and that their nights were more a way to feel again that dignity in having sex, rather than love affairs.

“No, we're not playing around but neither getting engaged. We just need each other and Aron is completely free to have sex with other people if he wants, I'm not the one that will stop him” answered back the blonde boy.

“So more or less like us”

“Yeah”

Jordon nodded silently, his fingers moving fast on the cords, pressing and pinching them, sweet notes coming out from the instrument.

“And did you saw Matt?”

Danny froze at that question, his hands motionless on the guitar, shivers going down his spine. Matt, he didn't even think about him in a long time, nostalgia and feelings still choking his throat inside.

“I don't want to see him”

“Why?”

“He betrayed me” whispered with a sorrowful tone the boy, winking his eyes in order not to cry.

Months had passed since that last night, but still his betrayal was burning like a flame. He knew that Matt owned a music shop in Los Angeles, and with some research he could even find it, but he didn't want to face the curly boy, he didn't even want to think about him.

“Daniel, he was just trying to survive. Maybe he also felt love for you” tried to explain Jordon, his fingertips finishing their work on the guitar and then resting on his legs.

“If he loved me he would have searched for me. He didn’t, so the case is closed and I don't wanna hear again his name. Ever again. Ok?”

Jordon sighed and nodded “As you wish”.

Silence fell again, each one for them getting up and controlling the amplifiers, the volume and the mixer. They kept talking, but changing subject, discussing more about the texts and sheets Jordon sent to Danny to start practicing their songs, asking him if he wanted to sing together, maybe even becoming the second singer of the band.

Time passed soon, both James and Tye entered the room and greeted Danny with smiles and pats on shoulders, asking him about his life, his passions and the music he liked.

Even among all those warm words and hugs, those innocent questions and the notes filling the air, Danny couldn't help but wonder what would have really happened if he had stayed in the basement.

What would have happened if he hadn’t left Jay.

 

The rehearsal of the songs went pretty well. Jordon was enthusiastic about Danny's voice and skills, immediately asking him to become his second singer and do all the choruses. Both James and James were thrilled too by his performance and decided already that Danny must become part of the band.

Satisfied and happy, Jordon gave him a kiss and a caress before leaving, telling him to come the day after too to continue the rehearsal and even start writing songs and melodies together. Danny even discussed with Boice, their producer, the possibility of signing a permanent contract with the label, allowing him to become officially part of the band and gain money for his works.

After the last rehearse of the song, the blonde boy said bye to both the second guitarist and the drummer and left the building, a proud face plastered on. He couldn't help but rejoice for this new opportunity, finally following his dreams and seeing them become true.

He had to celebrate his future job, and he wanted to do it in front of a hot coffee and a warm croissant filled of cream, surrounded by cool and inspired people. This is why he decided, before going home, to stop for a couple of hours to his favourite cafe, “The Lorene Drive”. It was a nice and calm club with some vintage atmosphere, known by few people but very popular among artists: he used to go in there when he was younger and wanted to be closer to the artistic world, returning to it only a week after the basement dragged by nostalgia and hopes.

He walked for some minutes and finally arrived to the bar, opening the door with the bell sounding above him.

There were few people, mainly writers with computers turned on and even some artists bended down on their drawings. The atmosphere was calm, the smell of coffee filling the air and overwhelming the young musician as he entered the club.

He walked to the counter and sat down, smiling to the long bearded bartender who immediately came in front of him.

“What do you want, boy?” he asked with a deep but friendly voice, crossing arms and showing the bright tattoos on his skin. Danny smiled and suddenly realized that the old man was the same bartender of some years ago, maybe with more beard and tattoos if possible.

“A black coffee without sugar and a croissant with cream, thanks” he ordered, passing a hand in his own hair, timid and embarrassed. The bartender nodded and cracked a smile, immediately going to the coffee machine and starting preparing the drink. Danny looked around and focused his attention on the old jukebox, colored with vivid colors and still playing some vinyl CDs, a calm and almost dreamy song coming out from the speakers. The lights were low and tending to the yellow, creating a very peaceful and relaxing atmosphere in the club, explaining why artists loved so much that place.

“A cappuccino and an apple rollover, thanks” said a familiar voice, a man sitting next to Danny. The blonde boy turned sharply his head around, eyes widening as he recognized the man who was looking at him.

“J-Jay...?” he squeaked, both scared and shocked.

What was he doing in here? Why was he there?

Jay slowly turned his head around and gave Danny the warmest smile on Earth, his chocolate eyes immediately casting their magical spell on the blonde boy so that he couldn’t help but look at them.

“Hello, Daniel” said the other man with trembling voice, almost embarrassed.

The blonde boy looked at him for few seconds, studying him. He had changed a lot in those months: he was much more slender, dressed with a common black hoodie and a pair of jeans but looking healthier and muscular than before. The only flaw in that perfection were the dark circles he had under his eyes, proving the long nights he probably spent awake and tormented. But his eyes…the very gem of that man were his chocolate dark irises, shining golden at the moment thanks to the yellow lights.

Danny shifted uneasy on his chair, covered in cold sweats. He didn't expect this at all.

“Jay, what are you doing in here?” he asked with a uncertain voice, turning his attention to the bartender big back, preferring not looking his ex lover directly in the eyes.

“I'm here for you” replied Jorel while playing with his own fingers, pretty nervous too.

The young musician gulped, his hands starting trembling. Was he there to kill him or, even worse, torture him?

“Do you want to bring me back in the basement?” asked Danny with fear, his fingers grasping at the counter with anxiety.

Jorel shook his head.

“No, Danny. No. At all”

“Then why are you here?”

Jorel bit his lower lip, looking away from the other boy and fixing his gaze on his own hands. It almost seemed that it was him the one scared, with his agitated irises moving frantically.

“ I am here...” he started, his fingers trembling a lot right in front of him. Danny looked at the other man and felt a flash of an old feeling, a sensation that he realized he missed only in that moment.

Slowly, he put his hand on Jorel's one, caressing them and trying to calm their movements. Jorel gulped surprised, gaining courage from that simply gesture.

“I am here to ask you forgiveness” he said, words flowing out from his mouth like a torrent, his eyes looking down, too scared of meeting Danny's ones.

“ I know I had been an awful human being. I treated you like shit, I humiliated you and I cannot forgive myself for this. George pushed me to do it, he gave me rules I had to respect and I was fool enough to do it despite my love for you. I was scared, scared of your reaction, scared of losing control, scared of losing you” he whispered the last words, his voice cracking and sounding broken.

The bartender returned to both of them with two cups of coffee and their snacks, putting them in front of the two man. Jorel tried to regain his dignity in the meanwhile, his posture changing and returning more sure of himself.

Danny was still shocked. He couldn't believe that Jay was really right next to him. He could feel again the warmth of his body, the muscles moving under the clothes, his wonderful voice. He was there again and Danny couldn’t explain why he was feeling so happy, so damn happy.

“Jorel, I...”

“No, please, let me finish” answered the black haired man with a pleading tone. Danny nodded and shut his mouth, listening carefully to what the other had to say, hands still touching. Jorel took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes, his lips parting and words sounding in the air together with the music.

“I broke inside when you left me, losing the control I wanted to maintain so desperately, so much. You left me and it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I was the one wrong and I realized it only when it was too late. I promised myself to change, to become a better person in order to be able to present myself again to you not as a owner, but as a common man. I am so ashamed of my actions, of punishing you and making you suffer, and I really regret every single thing I did. The truth is that…I love you, Danny. I am in love with you and I missed you all these months while I tried to understand how to dominate myself, how to be able not to do those things ever again. I did this for you, and finally I managed to make it. I am here to ask you a second chance, to ask you to be with me again, this time with no chains or whips. Just me and you and...some of my demons ” he concluded, a sad smile on his face as he looked down at the counter.

Danny was speechless. He lifted Jorel's head and looked at him in the eyes, searching for lies: he had already fallen in a similar deception before, he didn't want to repeat his errors. However, the only thing that he could see were Jay's wonderful irises, looking back at him with plead, with humility and need.

Could he believe him again? The fact that Jorel was right in front of him, outside the basement, pleading again his love after all those months, was something that touched Danny right in the heart. He wanted desperately to allow him to be in his life again. He wanted desperately to feel their skin touch again, their love so unique and sick, but still precious as a gem. He wanted him. He wanted Jay.

“Jorel...I...”

Danny was full of doubts. His lips wanted so badly to pronounce that yes, he wanted to finally start over a new life with something important in it, a meaningful time so different from the one he had before the basement. He could have had his love, his music, his friends, a house…everything.

“I...I love you” he whispered softly, his eyes catching a glimpse of happiness on the other's face, Jay's fingers closing on his hands with affection.

“R-Really?” stuttered the black haired man, his face lightening up. The musician nodded timid, a small smile cracking his smile.

“The basement changed my life” he explained, their fingers entangling and touching each others, warmth passing from one to the other.

“I was meaningless before, my life had no purpose. Staying in there made me understand how precious were the things I had: a warm meal, freedom to choose, my passions, my hobbies. It put back in my black and white world some colors I thought I would have never been able again to look at. When I see in the mirror my reflection, and I notice the scars on my skin, I think that I am a survivor, but not of the basement, of life. Every day had became something similar to a song, unique, different one from another, a melody…a melody that only I know, that only I will ever understand. I mean…it sounds so silly but…but I swear it is how I feel..:”

Danny stopped talking, blushing and looking directly at Jay, their hands entangling and holding with force. Jorel smiled, bending over towards the blonde man, their faces close enough to feel each other’s warm breaths.

“Can I become a note in that melody, Daniel?”

The young man sighed in pleasure. He loved so much when Jay said his full name, something that only the ones he really loved ever did.

“I want you to be the whole fucking song, Jay”

And then he kissed him.

Danny felt a hurricane of memories flashing in his mind, reminding him of all those kisses like that one, all those caresses, the whispered words, the moments he shared with Jay. His heart had been fooled, deceived and broken down into tiny pieces, but that small contact made the man feel something new, maybe hope. It was a long forgotten fire returning alive like the flame of a candle, illuminating again Danny’s chest with all the possibilities, all the things he and Jay could have done, now that they were together again.

“I love you” muttered Jorel against his lips, their hand now going down their arms and holding each other with force, the need of staying together exploding again.

It felt good, in a way almost completely new for Danny. There were no lies now, no fear, no chains, just feelings passing from one another through that kiss. Their prison, now, was just their love, and the blonde man begged it to never be opened again: he wanted to be trapped in there for the whole eternity.

The bartender coughed loudly next to them, murmuring something about doing these type of things in their own room, not in a public place.

Both Jorel and Danny pulled away slightly, a playful and amused smile plastered on both of them.

“Maybe we should” chuckled Danny, his fingers tightly interlaced with Jay’s ones.

The black haired man smirked, biting his ear.

“Maybe not”

They both laughed, heads touching and hands holding. The bartender gave them a scolding face, but it was extremely obvious that under it there was a smile.

They drank their coffees and ate their snacks, chatting quietly together, laughing, having fun.

The blonde boy told the other about his new job, about how he, Aron and Jordon became close friends. They couldn’t believe it when Jay told Danny that he was a guitarist too, that he loved writing songs and that he could even rap, if he was in the mood. He told him about how betrayed he felt when Matt left him. He told him even about his problem about sleeping, and Jorel offered him, instead of remaining with Aron, to stay at this place. Not in the basement, he chuckled, but in a new apartment. Their apartment.

Hours passed and they were still there, talking and exchanging words, sometimes of love, sometimes of pure affection and happiness. They didn’t care about the customers leaving or entering the bar, about the sunlight slowly disappearing in a sunset and then the moon rising, about the strong smell of coffee or the chats of the people around them. They were in their own world again, and it that place time was not something important.  
“Boys, the café is closing, you should leave now” said the bartender with a low voice, interrupting the enchant that made Danny and Jorel forgot about the external world.

Both men winked surprised, understanding a second after that an entire afternoon had passed right below their eyes, and they didn’t even notice.

“Yeah, Yeah, sorry boss” answered the black haired man, smirking softly and pecking Danny’s lips again, taking him by the hand and guiding him towards the exit, his lover following him with a giant smile put on. He thought that it wasn’t possible that all of this was really happening, but surely this day had been awesome, probably the best song in his entire life.

They walked hand in hand along the boulevard, still talking and unable to stop chatting. Danny was shocked in discovering how deep the other was, how little he had discovered of his personality down there in the basement. It was something extraordinary, Jay’s character emerging out as the kept exchanging ideas and opinion about anything.

Then, suddenly, while they were still walking side by side, the black haired man pulled Danny towards himself, their chest bumping and the blonde boy a little surprised of the action. He grasped at Jorel’s shoulders to maintain his balance and his face fell exactly in the crook of his neck, his scent immediately shocking him.

It was so warm, so familiar, Jay’s arms holding him tightly, their bodies pressed.

It felt like heaven.

“Daniel” he heard his voice say “I am the happiest man on Earth. I…I swear that this time it will be different. I want to be with you more than anything, and…my love for you is stronger than any demon, any sickness in my head. My only purpose in life is to make you smile, see that wonderful expression on your face when I tell you that I love you…” he whispered, his hand stroking gently Danny’s back.

The blonde boy purred smiling, lifting his head up and kissing Jay on the lips, their warmth immediately invading him.

They stood there for a while, near one of the streetlamps that were illuminating the road. It was darkness all around but that dim golden lamp right was right above them, casting its light on both figures as they kissed with love again, again and again.

It was wonderful and precious, an image that Danny’s eyes, lips, body and mind will never forget.

It was probably the start of a new melody.

Of a new song.


	16. CHAPTER +1 - When You're Not Alone In A Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER + 1 !!!

The artist was still moving the pencil on the paper in front of him, his head bend down and a cascade of long red hair almost covering completely the drawing he was making. It represented two men, one with blonde hair and the other with short black hair and gauges, both kissing and holding hands. The man was really proud of how his artwork was coming out, feeling pretty inspired thanks to the show that those two lovers put on for him. His pencil was moving without a doubt on the sketchbook, defining the last details of a drawing almost finished.

Suddenly, however, the light disappeared, making the artist frown and raise his head up, a pout clearly visible on his face.

“What the fu-”

“We’re closing, boy. You should leave too” said the giant figure of the bartender, his silhouette completely covering the lamps’ light.

The artist looked around and with surprise he noticed that the two stranger lovers had disappeared. He sighed and shook his head disappointed, closing the sketchbook and putting it inside a backpack.

The bartender nodded satisfied, turning around probably to return behind the counter, but then he suddenly stopped.

“Oh, right, I was forgetting this”

The red headed artist looked at him with an annoyed face as the man searched inside his pocket, taking out a small tissue with something written on him. He offered him the object and the other man took it, giving him a suspicious look as he looked down to read what it was saying.

 

_“I love how concentrated you are when you're drawing. I wish those two men were us”_

 

The red headed man gulped, returning with his gaze to the bartender.

“Who gave you this?” he asked with curiosity and shock, not expecting that his routine afternoon at “The Lorene Drive” would have ended like this.

The bartender shrugged, one hand going up and starting rasping his beard.

“A boy probably around 16 with black hair. I don’t know his name, but what can I say it is that he’s not an habitual costumer, he comes only from time of time and leaves every time you aren’t in here”

The artist widened his eyes in surprise, holding against his chest the sketchbook as it could comfort him. This was so strange.

The bartender shrugged again and repeated that the bar was closing, so the red haired man put everything inside his backpack and put the latter on his shoulders. He was pretty upset and he was still holding the tissue in his hand, reading and re reading the words like if it was a spell.

The bell ringed and both him and the bartender turned around to the door.

“THE BAR IS CLOSING FOR GOD’S SAKE!” shouted the old man with exasperation, slamming a beer right in front of him on the counter.

The man who just the café’, tall and blonde, shivered confused, looking immediately at the artist.

“What the fuck?” he whispered as he walked towards him and both hugged smiling. The red haired man shook his head and passed an arm on his friend’s shoulder, smirking amused.

“He’s just nervous. C’mon, lil bro, let’s go”

Both left the café and the bartender ran to the exit and closed it, leaving the two men laughing and looking at him with bright eyes.

“Anything interesting happened while you were there?” asked the tall blonde man with a grin, poking his brother on the ribs.

The artist pouted and handed the tissue to the other.

“This happened”

The blonde boy read the words and emitted a low whistle.

“A secret admirer, uh?” he joked, returning the object to the other man. The latter nodded seriously, adjusting the backpack on his shoulders.

“I must find him” he said with a decided tone, his hand clenching into a fist.

The blonde man laughed loudly, patting his brother with amusement.

“You are always the same: when you find a new challenge or something mysterious you want to understand everything”

The artist pouted and sighed, but the brother kept talking with a smirk as they walked down Sunset Boulevard.

“But you’re right after all, you cannot know if a song is wonderful unless you don’t listen to it. Isn’t it...Gerard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't expect this, uh? I wanted to add something that could inspire another artists to write a new fic or, maybe, one day Imma be the one writing this story about My Chemical Romance.
> 
> So, Songs In The Basement is finally finished. I wanted to thank all those of you who comment, bookmarked it or left a Kudo: it meant a lot to me. As y'all probably already know, "The Seventh Patient" (TSP) will come out soon, and it will be even better than this fic. 
> 
> So, thank you all and see you soon with a new fic. Love You, Undead Soldiers!
> 
> -Dream Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Original Work (Prologue, Day 2 morning and basic ideas): DaGuppz  
> From Day two afternoon on: Dream Addicted 
> 
> Just wanted to say that I know that you are all a bunch of pervs (no offense, we all are here), so I got for you some rough sex combined with love.  
> If you have time, please see DaGuppz profile. He's a good buddy, maybe too much stucked with blood and violence, but we like it (especially when he talks about giant microphone dildos).  
> And if you're not an asshole, please leave some Comments and Kudos. They help us writing.  
> Thanks, you motherfuckers Undead Soldiers!


End file.
